Our Experiment
by Kwenxaku
Summary: MY FIRST DEGRASSI FANFIC: Justice is the new girl at Degrassi,befriends Peter instantly.Alli and Johnny's relationship is as rocky as ever,but what happens when he gets involved with an old friend?Begins in Heart of Glass.I own nothing but my OC Justice.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Justice A. walked through the halls of Degrassi, her dark brown curls bouncing at the length of below her collar bone as she searched the halls for her last class. She had just moved back to her old home after her leave when Lakehurst burned down some time ago. She had heard of some of her old friends having begun attending Degrassi after Lakehurst had gone up in flames, but she had yet to see any of them.

She had completely changed her clothing style as well, when attending Lakehurst she used to be "one-of-the-guys" always with the grungy guys. The bullies, the bad-asses who liked to cause trouble. She wasn't sure if any of them had transferred, maybe they dropped out. She thought. Her new look was now punk rock mixed with girlie-girl. She wore a black band tee, lace arm warmers, a pink and black ruffled skirt and fish-net-stockings. She refused to wear heels, instead wearing a pair of tight leather combat boots.

Her black messenger bag slapped against her leg as she rushed through the halls. Not paying attention to where she was going, her eyes glued to the piece of crumpled paper in her hand, she collided into another being. "Oh! Sorry." She said, gaining her composure. She looked up and smiled at the very attractive being of the male species.

He laughed, a smile spread across his adorable face, staring down at her with beautiful gray eyes. "No, my fault. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." She smiled at him. "Peter." He said, a hand extended.

She took it. "Justice."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Justice. You're new here, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, welcome to Degrassi." He said. She giggled. "Catch' ya round, okay?"

"Okay." She said, and he was off. She grinned to herself, and shook her head.

Peter. She thought. He's cute.

* * *

Walking happily through the halls, Alli Bandhari searched for her beloved Johnny DiMarco. Soon spotting him placing items into his locker. Walking up behind him she placed her dainty fingers over his eyes. He smiled and turned around to look at her. "You're not Bruce." He said, the smile dropping. She scoffed, and hit him playfully in the shoulder, the smile returned for a brief moment.

"Remember that movie you wanted to see?" Alli asked, leaning against a locker, facing Johnny. "The Hustler. It's playing at the Palace."

He grinned, "I mentioned that months ago." He said, placing a red book into his locker.

"If it gets boring we can keep ourselves entertained." She said, walking her fingers up his chest then gripping his chin.

Johnny gripped her wrist and moved her hand away. "I promised Bruce I'd hang at the Ravine." He said closing his locker door.

Alli shook her head. "So, I'll drop by."

"It's not really your scene; a bunch of older kids getting into trouble."

"I'm a big girl," Alli said, wrapping her arms around Johnny's neck. "I can take care of myself." She batted her lashes. "So, I'll see you at the Ravine?"

Johnny grinned. "You know it's impossible to say no to you, right?"

Smiling triumphantly, Alli kissed Johnny and then walked off. He grinned to himself as she left.

* * *

Still searching for her last hour class, Justice continued to rush through the busy halls. Oh my gosh! She thought, and then rushed into the nearest bathroom. Checking the stalls to make sure there was no one else there she let out a loud scream. So loud that people outside the bathroom all paused and looked at the door to the girls room.

Taking in a deep breath, she left the bathroom, only to stop dead when she found a lot of people staring at her. Feeling embarrassed she quickly rushed off in the direction she was headed the first time. Finally she spotted that guy Peter she had run into early, his back was to her. She quickly walked up to him and tapped him on the back. "Peter!" She said, but when they turned around, it wasn't Peter. The guy laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said.

"It's okay." He said. He held out a hand. "I'm Declan."

"Justice." She said, taking it.

"Well, Justice. You need Peter for something?" He said.

Justice eyed the two girls that Declan had been talking to; "Uh, well not really, I just need help finding my last class." She said. "You see, I'm new and I don't know my way around. I've been asking for help all day."

"Okay." He said. "Well, let's see what we can do." Taking the paper from Justice, Declan read over it. "Mr. Simpson." He said, and looked over at one of the girls. "Claire, you have Mr. Simpson's class, don't you? Why don't you take Justice there. We can talk more about the play later."

"Uh, sure." The girl said, nervous, her eyes widening behind her glasses, and led Justice down the hall.

"Claire." Justice said, trying out the name. "I like that."

"Uhm, thanks." The girl said.

"It has a sort of ring to it. Say, what grade are you in, Claire?"

"Ninth." She mumbled.

"Figures. You look like a niner."

Claire side-glanced her, feeling a bit offended. "Well, here you are." She said, stopping in front of a closed door.

"Thanks, Claire." Justice said, and walked into the classroom, the niner behind her.

"Well, Claire, you're not one to be late." Some older dude said walking up to them, apparently it was the teacher. "Take a seat."

Claire nodded and walked over to a girl with long black hair.

"And you may be?" He asked the unfamiliar girl standing in front of him.

"Justice." She said.

"Well, Justice. I would like you to know that I do not tolerate tardies. Have a seat."

Justice rolled her eyes and walked over to a vacant desk in front of a computer.

"Hi, I'm Connor." A guy with glasses and short dark brown hair said, hand extended.

Justice looked at him in a weird-disgust. "Justice." She said taking his hand. Great, a nerdy niner. This is so not the type of place I want to be.

* * *

"Who's that?" Alli asked Claire as they walked to their usual table where KC awaited.

Claire shrugged. "Her name's Justice, I think." She said.

"Hm. Another new kid."

"Yeah. I think she hates niners."

"Why would a niner hate a nin...oh. Well then what grade is she in?"

Claire sighed, sitting next to KC. "I don't know." She said.

"Hello Claire." KC said, kissing her cheek. "Alli."

"Hey KC. Did you hear about the new girl?"

"No, why?"

"Just wondering. So guess what? I'm going to the Ravine this evening to meet up with Johnny."

"Isn't that where all the "anti-niners" hang out and do...you know, _things_?" Claire said.

"Well, _yeah_." Alli said. "But Johnny will be there, and I want to show him that I am not a lame niner. But that I'm mature."

"It would not be a good thing for you to go alone, Alli."

"I know." She said, a smile on her face. "That's why _you're going with me."_


	2. Chapter 1: Bhandari, I like you

Justice turned a corner, headed towards her locker when a familiar voice entered her ears. "I see you're getting around well today."

Justice turned to the voice and smiled. "Hey Pete. Yeah I think I've gotten all of my classes down pact."

"What about extracurricular classes?"

"I think I'll save those for another week." She said, opening her locker. "What about you?"

"What about me?"

She grinned, placing everything but her notebook and pen in her locker. "Any extracurricular?"

"Nothing of interest." He said.

"Well," She said. "When you do get interested, call me." Closing her locker she walked off.

"What was that all about?" A voice said behind Peter. He turned around to find Mia standing there with her arms crossed.

"Oh!" He said. "That was just the new girl, Justice."

"Oh, the new girl, huh." She said. "Well let's make sure she stays that way. New."

Peter swallowed, their relationship was already on the rocks about Darcy; he didn't need Mia catching him flirting with the new girl.

* * *

Johnny DiMarco walked down the halls. Spotting Alli Bandhari at her locker he decided to walk up to her. "Hey Backwoods." He said, touching her sides. She jumped, turning around and holding her book out as if to shield her.

"Don't. Call me that." She said and turned back to her locker.

Johnny stared at the back of her head, a bit confused on her ill mood. "You okay?"

Alli sighed and turned around, holding the book to her chest. "What's your middle name?" There was a silence. "I mean, I think I should know, considering…" She couldn't find herself to finish the statement.

"George." He finally said. "Listen, about last night-"

"We were safe, right?" Alli interrupted.

"Yeah."

A small smile lit her face. "Good. I just wanted to make sure." She said. Pause. "I should go. I have to get ready for the competition." She walked off with the click-clock of her heels, leaving Johnny to stand there.

"Sure." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

With her notebook held in both hands and her pen behind her ear, Justice walked down the steps of the front of the school during lunch only to find Peter sitting at a bench looking down at the table solemnly. Smiling to herself, she walked over to the table. "Mind if I join you?" She said innocently.

"I do not." He smiled, looking up at her. She sat down, placing the notebook in front of her.

"So, what' cha doing?" She asked.

"Just, carving into the wood." He said.

Justice nodded. "Sounds…interesting." She crossed her arms over her notebook. "Why did you look so sad when I came over here?" She asked.

He sighed. "Mia."

"Who's that?"

"My girlfriend."

"Oh. She wants to break up with you or something?"

"It may happen." He said. "But, she's upset about Darcy."

"Let me guess, your ex?"

"Yep. She's in Kenya and Mia got a little upset when I chose Kenya as my country in one of my classes. She thought I chose it because of Darcy."

"Did you?"

He looked up at her. "Yeah."

"So Mia thinks you still have feelings for Darcy?"

"Yeah."

"Do you?"

There was a pause. "Yeah, I do." He said. "But I love Mia, and I don't want her to think I would leave her."

Justice breathed. "Wow. Seems like you have a lot on your plate, Peter." She said, and looked at her watch. "Wow, it's time for class already." She looked at Peter. "Hey if you ever need someone to talk to, just call me okay? This is my number." Pulling the pen from behind her ear, she opened up her notebook and scribbled down her number. Tearing the paper out she handed it to him. "Call or text anytime." She said and walked away.

Peter smiled, looking at the paper and watched her leave.

* * *

Johnny walked up to Alli with a small velvet black box in his hand. "Hi." He said and opened it. Inside was a silver heart necklace. Alli reached for the box and held in her small hands. "I, uh, I didn't know what else to do." He fought a grin. "It's kinda lame, huh?"

Alli closed the case, and with a tear stained voice she said; "I thought I was ready."

Johnny stared into her big dark brown eyes. "I wanted to believe you were." There was a silence. "Bandhari, I like you. A lot."

Another silence as Alli thought up the words to speak. "I. Don't. Think. We should hang out anymore." She said, handing Johnny back the case and walked away.

* * *

Walking through the halls to her locker so that she could leave for another done-day of school, Justice spotted Peter talking to Mia. She only caught the words "break up" on Mia's lips before the girl walked away, leaving Peter staring after her. Justice stood for a moment contemplating on whether or not to walk up to him and say something or to just walk to her locker. She had a quick decision to make, but not quick enough when Peter spotted her. He didn't say anything only leaned back on a locker. Justice rolled her eyes, deciding she might as well go up to him.

"Hey Pete." She said.

"Hey." He said, fondling with his fingers.

"She did it didn't she?"

"Yep." He sighed.

"Not surprised."

"Eh, neither am I. I just hoped it wouldn't happen."

"I'm sorry it did."

"Me too."

There was a silence. "So," Justice said, a sweet smile on her face "you wanna walk me to my locker?"

He looked at her and smiled.


	3. Chapter 2: Hi Johnny

**Chapter 2**

Third day at Degrassi and so far the only friend she had made was Peter, and of course she met that guy Declan and Claire, but she only talked to them that first day. She slung her messenger bag over her shoulders and walked out of her room, just as she made it to the stairs she got a text, it was from Peter;

_Want a ride to skool?_

She smiled and texted back;

_Sure. Where r u?_

She got another ring as she made it to the bottom step and to the front door.

_Come outside._

Saying bye to her dad she left out the door and found Peter standing next to his truck. She laughed as she walked quickly towards his smiling being. "Nice car." She said, hugging him.

"Thanks." He said, opening the door for her and then got in on the driver side.

"So, how is your morning?" She asked.

"Better now that you're here." He said.

She smiled, and they drove off to Degrassi.

"So, have you made any friends?" Peter asked her as they rode through a green light.

"Eh, yeah. Just one." She said. "This lame guy named Peter."

He looked at her offended. "You think I'm lame?" He said hurt.

"Oh. I was just joking." Justice said in a sort of panic. She meant it as a joke.

"Just kidding." Peter said.

Justice slapped his arm playfully. "Jerk!"

"You should've seen the look on your face."

"Oh whatever." She laughed.

"So, where did you move here from?" Peter asked her.

"Washington State." She said.

"Oh, so you're new here completely."

"No." She said. "Have you ever heard of a school called Lakehurst?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I attended there until it burned down, then I moved away with my dad."

"Oh. Well, most kids just transferred to Degrassi." He said. "Why didn't you just do that?"

"My dad wanted to try out a new environment."

"What made you move back?"

Justice looked at him. "Regret."

Peter looked at her for a split second. "Regret?"

"Yeah." She said, looking forward over the dashboard.

"What regret?"

"Uhm." She stopped. "Well, it's nothing. So, you said most of the kids from Lakehurst transferred to Degrassi?"

"Yeah."

"Like who, could you name a few?"

"Sure, uh; Mia, Anya, Holly." He paused. "Johnny, Lucas, Bruce, Sav."

"Wait, who was that fourth one? Did you say Johnny?"

"Yeah."

"What's Johnny's last name?"

"DiMarco."

Justice was shocked for a second. "Oh my gosh!" She said.

"What? Do you know him?"

"Yeah." She said. "And did you say Bruce? As in Bruce the Moose?"

Peter nodded, pulling into the Degrassi lot. "Yeah. Why? You have some relation to them?"

"Yeah, they were my crew back at Lakehurst."

Peter laughed. "Are you kidding? A girl like you hanging with a group like that? You don't seem like that type." He said, cutting the engine of the car.

Justice looked at him and smirked. "You wouldn't believe the type of girl I used to be." She said and got out of the car. Peter got out and walked with her to the front of the school.

"So you know Johnny?" Justice said, digging through her locker.

"Not personally, why?"

"Well, I haven't seen him in months, and I haven't seen him at all since I've been here. Has he changed?"

"Well, what did he look like when you were acquainted?"

"Uh, grungy, long greasy curly blonde hair. Camo-jacket, combat boots. Bully. Nearly emotionless. Real bad-ass."

"That's him." Peter said.

Justice looked at him. "Where does he hang out, usually?"

"Anywhere he can torment a niner." Peter said. Justice laughed. "Usually he's with Alli Bandhari."

Justice looked at him. "who's that?"

"His niner girlfriend."

Justice stared speechless. "Girlfriend?"

Peter's eyebrow raised. "Why? Is that a bad thing?"

Justice shook herself mentally. "Oh, Uhm no. I was just wondering." She said, closing her locker.

Now Peter was watching her with full curiosity. "You two didn't date, did you?"

"No! No, of course not." She said.

Peter smirked, his arms crossed and he stared at Justice who adjusted her messenger bag and turned to walk away, he walked beside her.

* * *

Sitting in the cafeteria with Peter, Justice laughed and talked until she noticed a familiar being walk into the cafeteria. Instantly she knew who it was. Johnny. He looked the way he always had, only this time he wore only a black long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and gray pants.

He was walking towards someone. Justice watched him sit down next to that black haired girl in Justice's computer class, across from her two friends. That Claire girl and some guy. They got up and Johnny and that girl faced one another and talked.

She had never really seen Johnny smile at anyone, so much that his dimples showed. The only person he had ever smiled at the way he was smiling at her was Justice. And it kind of made Justice upset. Especially when they hugged.

"Justice?" Peter said, pulling her back from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" She said.

Peter sighed. "You staring at DiMarco and Bhandari?"

"No. I-I was just spaced out."

Peter smiled. "I think he really likes her."

Justice sighed softly. She was afraid of that.

"So, you gonna talk to him?" Peter asked, looking at her.

Justice gave him a quick glance. "Maybe later." She said and turned to face him and smiled. "I'm talking to you right now." Peter smiled.

Justice may have thought that Johnny was all into this Bhandari girl, but he had noticed her sitting with Peter, he noticed her and he recognized her, but his mind was so on the sexy photos from this Bhandari girl that he could only think of Justice for a split second before his male hormones focussed on the other thing.

"You wanna go somewhere?" Peter asked Justice.

She smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

He bit his bottom lip.

* * *

"And how did you get keys to the roof of the school?" Justice asked, walking close to the edge of the building.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out." Peter said, closing the door.

Justice smiled and turned around to face him, he walked towards her. "You are a bad boy, Peter." She said, smiling.

"Oh, am I?" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

She grinned wider, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Most definitely."

He smiled lightly, staring at her lips and leaned into her, she bit her bottom lip and met him half way, but stopped before their lips could make contact and moved away. "I can't do this." She said. "Not yet. I'm sorry, Peter." Walking around him, she walked towards the door.

Peter looked back at her and sighed, a bit frustrated.

Justice walked quickly through the halls to her locker, but as she did she found Johnny standing by his with the door open. Her heart was racing. He had grown a lot since she last saw him those months ago. She bit her bottom lip, took in a deep breath and walked up to him, hidden by the locker door before he closed it. When he saw her, his eyes widened.

She smiled gently. "Hi Johnny."


	4. Chapter 3: Wow Johnny, Cuddly?

**Chapter 3 **

They sat outside at the picnic table Justice had sat with Peter the day before. Johnny sitting on the top, Justice on the seat next to his feet.

"What made you come back?" Johnny asked, staring off into space.

Justice sighed. "I wanted to hang with my old crew." She said. "It's been so long."

He looked down at her and she met his eye. She felt the tension and looked away. "I know I left on bad terms, DiMarco, but I want to fix that."

There was a silence. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Apologize, and hope that we can all be friends again."

He stared down at her. "Apologize? Leaving to Washington really changed you."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Johnny shrugged and looked away. "Depends on how you look at it. You're much nicer now."

"I've always been nice."

Johnny scoffed.

"I have!" Justice protested. "I have you know, I am the one that saved you from drowning in that river that one time."

"Whatever."

"What do you have against me, Johnny DiMarco? We used to be best friends."

He looked down at her and brought his face closer to hers, a glare in his eyes. "Think about those other times." He said. "When there were more things to our relationship then being _just_ friends." Turning away, he climbed off the table and walked back to the school. Justice turned around to look at him and then back down at the table.

"Great." She mumbled.

* * *

Justice sat in the auditorium alone, watching the drama kids practice. She wasn't supposed to skip but she had a lot to think about.

"_What do you have against me, Johnny DiMarco? We used to be best friends."_

"_Think about those other times. When there were more things to our relationship then being just friends." _

The words repeated over and over in her head. More to our relationship then being friends. She repeated in her head. Why did Johnny have to have words that stuck in your head and made you think for hours after he's gone? Why was he the type of guy that you couldn't get out of your mind, even for a second?

Johnny had always been the bully, well more like the tough kid. Someone who held in most of his emotions, but spoke bluntly when needed and unneeded. He had always been a troublesome person, but only because he felt he had to fight to prove himself. Justice had gotten caught up in that and fought along with him and his crew, but even though they were tough and she was too, everyone always tried to protect her, even if they didn't say it, they showed it sometimes.

…_more things to our relationship then being just friends._

Johnny had almost always had a crush on Justice since they first met in 7th grade. He especially found a liking to her when she beat him up in the middle of 7th grade year before they became acquainted. He wasn't proud that he had been beat by a girl, he was embarrassed of course, but he liked her toughness. Although, when she first joined their group he always gave her such a hard time at, especially because she was a year younger than all of them and had to really prove herself (because she was both younger and a girl). Johnny was the last one to lighten up on her though.

Justice never thought of Johnny as boyfriend material, because he was so boyish and he was nearly 2 inches shorter than she was. Plus she felt that she was much more mature then all of them were. Except Drake who she had been dared by Bruce the Moose to kiss. He was taller than her and she didn't mind kissing him, she always thought he was cute, until that night he…

"Hey Justice, there you are." A whisper came from in an aisle. Justice looked over to find Peter standing in the aisle. He squeezed through the chairs and sat in a chair that was behind the seat next to her. He leaned forward, propping his arms on the back of the vacant chair. "Sorry about earlier." He said. "I shouldn't have done that."

"No." Justice said. "Don't be. I wanted it to happen."

"Then, why did you pull away?" He asked.

Justice sighed. "I don't think either one of us are ready to be in a relationship." She said. "You with the whole Mia thing and me with…"

"Johnny?"

"Yeah."

Peter sighed and looked at Justice. "Do you like me, Justice?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm your friend, aren't I?"

"No." He said. "As more than a friend." There was a silence. "Because I like you as more than a friend." Justice smiled in the dim room. Peter caught the smile and one formed on his lips. "Well, do you?"

Justice smiled wider. "Yes, Peter Stone, I do."

"Well, I like you; you like me, and we're both single." Peter said. "Mia and I are officially over, Johnny's dating a niner and you are a walking newbie who needs love."

"And who's love do I need, exactly?"

He smirked. "Mine."

Justice laughed. "Well, thanks for the offer Mr. Peter Pan, but I'm not quite ready for love yet."

"Well, I'm willing to wait my dear." He said and laughed. "Come on. There's no need to watch some sappy drama in the auditorium, plus school's almost over, and I think a certain someone would like to drive a certain someone home."

Justice stood, grabbing her messenger bag and followed Peter out of the auditorium. Walking down the hall, hand-in-hand, Justice stopped dead in her tracks to find a photo of Johnny holding a teddy bear to his face, posted on the bulletin board. "How cute." She said.

"Wow. I didn't know Johnny could look so cuddly." Peter joked.

Suddenly Johnny came walking passed them and tore the picture off the board. "No one was supposed to see that." He said angrily, the corners of his mouth turning downwards as they always did when he was upset.

"Why the hell not?" A small voice came from behind them. Justice turned around to see that Bhandari girl standing there looking all cutesy and niner-like. "It's the Johnny I see. The one I like."

Johnny turned and walked passed Justice and Peter and then by Alli.

"You're so smart, I don't understand why you act like such a loser. It's stupid."

Johnny halted in his tracks and turned around, walking back towards her. He stared her straight in the eyes. "I'm stupid." He said. "You're the one sending naked photos of yourself to this loser." There was a stream of soft gasps.

So this is why he had been smiling so much all day. Justice thought. And suddenly she didn't feel so upset.

"Maybe I should show the Alli I see, to my friends." Johnny said, taking out his phone.

"Oh my God, Johnny. You can't." Alli said, trying to stop him.

"Everyone saw my picture." Johnny said. "Seem is only fair." There was a silence. "Bruce is gonna love this." Alli ran to him and grabbed his arm, trying to stop him. But when she did he automatically sent it.

"Oh no." She said and ran off, Johnny stared after her.

Justice released Peter's hand and took a step towards Johnny. "Johnny!" She called. He looked back at her. She quickly walked towards him. "Why would you do that?"

"She deserved it."

"No she didn't. Your picture was only a cute _clothed_ picture, that doesn't exploit you in any way. But her, I'm guessing that her picture was a naked photo?" He looked at her. "Even with me you didn't go this low." She said and walked away in the direction that Alli went, but when she got there, there was a loud 'WOA!' from Mr. Simpson, and Alli and Bruce were sent to the Principal's Office.

Bruce eyed Justice as he walked out of the classroom and stopped in his tracks. "No way." He said, a smirk on his face. "Justice? Justice League?"

"That's what you called me." She said, a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Transferred from Washington. I'm surprised you recognized me."

"Well, you look hot. Have you seen Johnny?"

"Yeah. You get the picture?"

"The what? Oh! Yeah. Oh my God. It was…"

"Yeah." Justice said. "Have fun in the office."

"Yeah. See you 'round." He said and walked away.

Justice laughed and turned to find Peter standing behind her. "Hey Pete." She said. "Sorry for just running off like that. I was hoping to catch up with Bhandari."

"It's okay." He said, grabbed her hand, and they walked towards the front of the school.

* * *

Walking out of the Principal's Office, Alli Bhandari spotted Johnny DiMarco walking. He spotted her too but continued to walk. "I have two things to say to you then I never want to talk to you again." Alli said quickly.

Johnny turned around to face her. "Go."

"One, we are so broken up; and two, give me the phone back."

"That's it, huh? Hm. What phone?"

"Don't be dumb."

"Hatzil searched my locker _and_ my bag. She couldn't find it, it's gone."

"Give it back, loser." Alli said.

"Let me tell you my two things." Johnny said, moving closer to her. "One, I told you the rules, so if anyone acted dumb, it was you; and two, if we're really broken up, I'm going to need something to remember you by."

"Johnny, they're photos of me without my clothes on." Alli said in a panic.

"And I promise I'll keep them to myself." He said. "Unlike you, I can keep a promise." Turning, he walked off. Alli stared after him in fear.


	5. Chapter 4: I Went For You, Didn't I?

**Chapter 4 - "I went for you, didn't I?"**

"You are so amazing." Justice said, stopping as they exited the school, standing on the top step.

"I know." Peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

Justice hit his shoulder playfully. "Well, you don't have to be cocky about it."

Peter laughed. "So, are you riding with me or do you have another ride?"

"Oh, let me check my riding schedule for today." She said, and looked at her hand as if it were an agenda. "Well, I was going to grow my wings and fly home, but I just bought this shirt and I don't want wing tears in it. So, if Peter Pan wouldn't mind giving me a ride on the Neverland Express, I would be very happy."

Peter smiled, bringing his nose very close to hers. "Well if the fair maiden would stop calling him Peter Pan he wouldn't mind."

"Oh you know you like it." She said and looked around when she heard someone snort. Johnny smirked as he walked passed the two. "Hey Peter, I'll meet you at your truck, okay?"

"What, you're talking to DiMarco?"

"Yes. But only for a bit." She said, kissed his cheek, and ran to catch up to Johnny. "Hey Johnny wait!" She called.

He turned around and looked at her. "What, are you going to lecture me again, or am I going to have an ear-full of words describing your lovey-dovey relationship with Pete Wentz."

"Peter Stone, for your information." She said. "and no, I was hoping we could talk for a bit."

"Great, we talked, bye." He said, turning away.

"Wait." Justice said and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn back. He gripped her wrist. She smirked at him tauntingly and raised an eyebrow. "You still have a strong grip, I see." She said.

He released her arm and stuck his hands in his jacket pocket, staring at her with deadly eyes. "Listen, I have enough going on in my life, and I don't really do the whole soap-opera reunion thing, okay?" He said. "So Hi-Bye-See you later." He turned away.

"Wow, still the same old Johnny. Blunt and quick witted." Justice said, causing him to stop. "That's what I've always liked about you Johnny DiMarco. You keep me occupied."

He grinned to himself and continued to walk away. Justice smiled, crossing her arms and hurried off to meet Peter at his truck. He stood against it, staring at her as she approached. "How was the talk?" He asked, getting into the car, as she did.

"Fine."

"Any progress?"

"I think so."

Peter smiled and started the engine, driving out of Degrassi school grounds.

* * *

Closing the door behind her, Justice walked through the foyer to the staircase and up to her room to put away her bag, and headed back down for a drink. Her father was sitting at the dining room table drinking a glass of wine and reading a book he had been really into recently. "Hey, dad." She said standing in the doorway.

He set down the book and looked up at his young daughter. "Hey Justice, how was school?"

"Great." She said. "I'm just gonna get something to drink." She walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"How's that Peter guy treating you?" Her father asked.

"Oh he's great." Justice said, pouring herself a glass of Sunny D. "We hung out today. He was really nice."

"You haven't met up with any of those kids from Lakehurst that you used to deal with, are you?"

Justice sipped her drink, and stood in the doorway of the dining room. "Why?"

"Because those guys had a bad influence on you. You used to run wild around here, bullying other kids. Drinking alcohol."

Justice took another sip. "At least I never smoked." She said.

Her father grunted. "Yeah, at least my butt. I was afraid one of those days one of them would have tried something with you."

"Like what, dad?"

"Like…" It was difficult to say, especially to his little girl, his little princess.

"Like, what, dad?"

"Like in a sexual way, Justice."

"Well they didn't, so you can stop bashing on them because they protected me all they could and they were so completely amazing, okay?" She said. There was a brief silence. "I'm leaving." Gripping her drink, she rushed to the front door, but when she opened it, she was surprised to see none other then Johnny DiMarco standing there. The frown on her face softened a bit.

"Did I come at a bad time?"

Justice grit her teeth. "No, I was just leaving." She said and pushed passed him, closing the door behind her.

"Daddy troubles?" He said. "What's it this time?"

Justice sighed, walking with Johnny down the sidewalk. "Apparently my father still believes you Lakehurst guys were a bad influence on me." She said.

Johnny scoffed. "More like the other way around."

Justice grinned. "Oh shut up, just because I was the toughest one of you guys doesn't mean _I_ was the bad influence."

"First of all," Johnny said, taking the half glass of orange juice from Justice. "Bruce was the strongest out of all of us." He said. "And secondly, you were just as bad as the rest of us." He lifted the glass to his lips and chugged it down.

"Whatever." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Believe it if you want to." Johnny said and threw the glass onto the street, it shattering into a million pieces.

"Great. Another thing I can get in trouble for."

"Oh get over it."

Justice looked over at Johnny. "Will you go to the spot with me?"

"That's where I'm going."

"Great." She said. "I haven't been there in forever."

* * *

"Yo! Johnny!" Bruce said, from behind a bond fire, tossing Johnny a beer. "Oh! You brought Justice League!" He said. "Care for a beer?"

"Nah, I'll pass." She said, sitting in one of the grounded chairs. Johnny sat on the other side of Bruce. "What's new guys?"

"Ah, not much." Bruce said. "Lucas went on a rampage after he found out about his dad and his sister."

"Jane?"

"Yep." Bruce said, gulping his beer.

"Well, what happened?"

"He found out his dad had banged his sister when she was younger."

"Willingly?"

"No."

"So he molested her." She said. "Gross."

"I heard she slept on a bench." Johnny said, drinking from his beer can.

"Wow." Justice said. "What ever happened to Lucas? I haven't seen him around school."

"Drop out." Bruce said.

"Why?"

"He sat on his lazy ass all day playing video games and stuffing his face." Johnny said, crumbling his can and tossing it.

"So what happened to you, League?" Bruce said. "You look like a girl."

Justice looked up at him. "Well, Moose, FYI-I am a girl. And, blame it on Washington State and my dad."

"I knew when you moved you'd come back lame."

"Lame? For your information only part of my appearance has changed. I'm still the same."

"You wear makeup."

"Don't all girls?"

Bruce shrugged.

"Whatever." She said and glanced over at the van that said; **If It's a Rockin' Don't come a Knockin'! **"Any action in there yet?" She asked, staring at the old van.

Bruce nudged Johnny and laughed. "This one here has. Old niner liker."

Johnny punched him in the arm. "Shut up loser."

Justice looked over at Johnny with curious eyes, a devious smirk on her face. "So, you and that Bhandari girl actually did it, huh."

Johnny looked at her and then smirked. "What, jealous?"

"Not in the least bit. I just didn't think you went for younger girls."

"I went for you, didn't I?"

Justice's smile dropped as Bruce released a roar of laughter. With a frown forming Justice's expression, she got up and walked off into the trees. Johnny just looked after her with that usual expressionless-mixed-with-glare look, Bruce still laughing hysterically next to him.

"Jerk." Justice mumbled beneath her breath as she walked through the trees. What a jerk. Why would he bring that up? She thought to herself. Walking to a tree she punched it furiously and then turned around with her back to it and sat on the ground against it. A tear streamed down her cheek and she covered her face, quickly wiping it away. Damn you Johnny! She thought to herself. You made my life a living hell after that night. That one night, and you never knew.


	6. Chapter 5: Petra's Interruption

**Chapter 5 - Petra Interrupts the Heat Of The Moment**

She stood, finally, her composure finally regained after nearly 15 minutes. Dusting herself off she walked back to the ravine towards the exit. Bruce called after her as she passed them but she ignored him not even glancing once at him or Johnny.

A tear streamed down her cheek as she walked the evening streets home. It was nearly 6 and the sun would be setting soon. She didn't want to go home, not yet anyway, but other than home or walking she wasn't sure of where to go.

Suddenly a car drove by, but then it stopped and backed up. She didn't even glance over to see who it was, until the person spoke. "Justice?" They said.

She looked over to find Peter staring at her from his truck, smiling. She waved but kept walking. He slowly began to drive next to her. "Where you headed?"

"Home." She said.

He chuckled. "Isn't your home the other way?"

"Possibly." She said.

"Well, hey, listen, you wanna go to the Dot? You look like you need something sweet."

Justice sighed and looked at him with a small smile.

"I don't have any money on me."

"No worries. I'll buy."

Justice rolled her eyes. "Well, okay." She said and walked up to his car.

"What's wrong? You haven't smiled the whole ride here." Peter said, as they waited for their drinks.

Justice shrugged staring down, her arms crossed on the table.

"What can I do to make you smile?" Peter asked.

"Switch lives with me." She said.

His smile faded a bit. "You wouldn't want my life." He said. "You wouldn't smile at all."

"But you smile all the time."

He leaned in and whispered; "It's a cover-up." Even though he said it as a joke, he meant it.

Justice shrugged.

"Oh come on." Peter said. Holly J walked up to them then, serving them their drinks.

"Enjoying your off day at the Dot?" She asked, setting down their drinks.

"Yep." Peter said.

Holly J looked over at the girl sitting across from him. "You must be the new girl." She said, and held out a hand. "Holly J."

"Justice." She said taking it.

Holly J leaned into Peter. "She looks down, why don't you try cheering her up." She whispered.

"What do you think I'm trying to do?"

Holly J shrugged. "Nice meeting you Justice." She said and walked off.

"She's nice." Justice said.

"Still not smiling."

"Nope." Justice said and sipped her soda.

Peter sighed, and lifted his drink to his lips and drank a lot of it, but when he did it went down the wrong way and he started to cough and spat a lot of it on himself and some of it came out his nose.

This made Justice smile, a laugh escaping her. She got up and got him some paper towels and brought them back to help him clean up.

With a last cough he said. "Hey, at least I made you smile." He said.

Justice laughed. "Yeah. If it weren't for it coming out your nose, I wouldn't have." She said and sat back down, dropping the paper towels on the table.

"So, the way to make Justice laugh." He said, holding up his hand as if to write something there. "Make liquids come out your nose."

Justice laughed. "Sure. Have fun with that."

The sun had already set when they left The Dot and it was getting late. Justice sat silently staring out the window as Peter drove. Slowly he reached his hand over and gripped hers that rested on her leg. She looked over at him and he smiled. She returned the smile and looked back out the window, resting her head against the glass.

She sighed when they stopped at her house. Finally arriving at the one place she really didn't want to be for the night. "I really don't want to be here." She said, staring at the house in regret.

"Why?" Peter asked. She looked back at him.

She bit her bottom lip. "Can I stay at your place? Just for the night."

"Sure." He said. "As long as I don't get in trouble with your parents."

She smiled at him half heartedly and looked back at the house. "Oh my dad won't be a problem."

"Cosy place." Justice said, walking further into the room. "You live alone?"

"Yeah." He said. "Been living by myself for a while."

"I'm so jealous. I wish I could live alone." She said. "So you work at The Dot?"

"Well my band does. They perform there sometimes."

"Really? That's cool. What do you play?"

"Well, I'm not really _in_ the band anymore."

"Why not?"

He paused for a second. "Uh, reasonable differences."

"Oh." She said.

"But I sing and play guitar."

"Really?" She said. "Would you mind playing something for me?"

"No. Not at all." He said and got up to get his guitar. Coming back he sat next to her on the couch and propped the guitar up on his leg. Staring at her he began to play, softly at first and then began to sing along to it. Justice smiled, her heart pounding hard in her chest. He acted like a goofball sometimes, but he had an amazing voice. He didn't look like the type that could sing but he truly was. And his guitar skills were just as amazing.

Johnny used to play guitar. He was so good at it.

Wait! Where did that come from? Justice thought. She was here with Peter, why was she thinking about Johnny, she couldn't possibly be thinking about Johnny. Especially after what he said earlier, he had no business bringing up that subject. That was a personal thing that he didn't need to remind her of, or let her run off into the woods alone without running after her like he used to when they were younger. He had become so cold…

"Justice?" Peter said, a worried look on his face.

"Oh, what?" She said, finally realizing where she was.

"What did you think?"

"Oh, it was good. You sing so well, and you rock at the guitar." She said. "You'll have to teach me some day."

He smiled, setting his guitar on the ground against the coffee table. "I would enjoy being your teacher." He said.

She smiled, biting her bottom lip. "Oh would you?"

He bit his lip. "How about we start with a lesson on singing." He said. "How to use your lips." Leaning into her, Peter united their lips, this time without Justice pulling away. Raising her arms, she wrapped them around his neck, he did the same to her waist, and slowly they fell over on the couch to where Peter was on top of her.

Slowly, Justice twirled the hair at the nape of Peter's neck in her fingers, his hands gripping her waist, one holding the back of her head. Justice moaned as he moved from her lips and kissed her neck, sucking on her lower neck, causing her to bite her lip, stifling a moan that was on it's way to escaping. Peter opened his mouth, as if to bite her, only pressing his teeth to her neck and licking circles on the delicate skin.

Justice held the back of his head with one hand and clawed at his back with the other, arching her back as he nipped at her neck, her breath becoming short and rapid. Peter moaned softly against her neck as she began to grind her hips up against his. He brought his lips back up to meet hers, she was more than willing to greedily kiss him back.

She ran a hand through his hair, tugging at it gently, the other holding the back of his neck. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. They parted there lips. Peter sighed in irritation and got up. Running his fingers through his hair as he walked towards the door. Justice quickly straightened up and sat with her hands on her lap.

Opening the door, Peter found his dad standing there. "Bad time dad." He said.

"I know I know." He said walking into the house with a carrier. "But I need to ask you a favor."

"It's always the same thing, dad." He said. "I'm in the middle of something and then you come over wanting me to baby sit Petra."

"I know." His dad said in a rushed voice. "But I really need this favor. I promise I will make it up to you."

"What, with buying me another base guitar that I don't play?"

"I-"

"It's okay, Peter." Justice said, standing and approaching the two. "Hi, I'm Justice. We'd be more than happy to baby sit for you."

"Justice, what are you-"

"Well, okay then." Peter's father said. "Thank you. Peter, I promise I will make it up to you. I'll be by to pick her up in a few hours." He said and left quickly. As soon as the door closed, Peter turned to Justice.

"Why did you do that?"

Justice turned to Petra, looking down at the baby girl's pudgy face. "It wouldn't hurt to baby sit her." She said. "Plus, she looks tired and I'm sure she'll be sleep in no time."


	7. Chapter 6: Don't Ever Slap Me, Again

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT HAHA

**Chapter 6**

Justice woke up on a couch, slumped over the armrest, Peter sat up, his head thrown back, Justice's legs on his lap. She looked over to find Petra asleep in her carrier. She groaned, thinking about the night they had trying to calm the crying baby.

Reaching over to the coffee table, she picked up her phone to look at the time, but found she had 6 missed calls and 3 text messages and a voice message. All six calls were from her dad. The voice message from her dad was angry;

_Justice, where the hell are you? I am worried sick, get your ass home right now or I'm coming out to get you. I don't want to get the police involved but if I have to I will. Give me a call when you get this, or better yet get yourself home._

She sighed, rubbing a hand over her face and decided to check her text messages. The first was from a number she didn't recognize, it read;

_Hey baby. The names Derek. I'm a frend of Bruce. Ur hot._

Justice rolled her eyes and skipped to the next text, it was from the same guy. She barely even dared to go to the last text but did anyway, it was from a number she didn't recognize. All it said was;

_Sorry_

_-Johnny_

Johnny? She thought. DiMarco? How'd he get my number? And why does he have a phone? He always thought they were stupid, and a waist of money. She replied;

_For what?_

Closing her phone she looked at the time. They had missed first period. She looked at Peter, he was fast asleep, completely exhausted. He had been the first to fall asleep. A knock came from the door. Slowly swinging her legs off his lap, she stood and walked to the door. It was Peter's father.

"Hey Jesse, I'm here to pick up Petra."

"It's Justice." She said. "And she's right over there. She's asleep."

"Okay." He whispered, walking in and picking up the carrier and walked back to the door. "Thanks." He said. "I don't know how I'm going to repay you guys."

"I'm sure you'll think of something." She said and closed the door after he left. Turning around, she found Peter slowly coming out of his slumber.

"Who was that?" He asked drowsily.

"Your dad. He came to get Petra."

Peter sighed. "He left her with us all night, didn't he?"

She plopped down next to him on the couch. "Yep. Oh and we need to get ready for school, we've already missed first class."

"Dang it." He said, getting up. "I'm gonna go shower, you wanna take one?"

"I'll take one after you."

"Okay." He said.

* * *

"I'm surprised it actually fit you." Peter said, looking at his shirt on Justice's body as he drove them to school. "I thought it'd be big on you."

"I think my boobs fill it out." She said.

He laughed. "Yeah, probably."

They pulled into Degrassi, hurrying out of the truck and racing off to the school.

"So, you wanna wait till lunch or go to class late?" Peter asked her as she dug through her locker.

"Skip?" She said, eying him deviously. "Where would we go?"

He smiled at her. "I'll be right back." Kissing her cheek, he ran off. She shook her head, chuckling. Hanging her messenger bag on a hook, her phone vibrated in her pocket and she took it out. It was a text from Johnny's number;

_What I said_

He was sorry for what he had said, apparently. Still looking at her phone she closed her locker.

"Getting cosy with Stone?" A voice suddenly caused her to jump. She looked up to find Johnny standing there against a locker, his arms crossed.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want, Johnny?" She said, slipping her phone into her pocket.

He shrugged. "Oh, just wondering."

"Whatever. Go away, I don't want you here when Peter gets back."

He smirked. "That hurts. I feel like you're ashamed of me." He said.

"No. I just don't want to talk to you right now."

"Why? Because pretty-boy Peter will get jealous?" He said. "Well, let's give him something to be jealous about." Reaching up, he cupped Justice's face in his hands and kissed her.

Did she want this?

"Justice?"

She quickly pulled away from Johnny to look over at Peter who stood with keys in his hands. "Peter?"

His jaw tightened. Shaking his head, he turned and ran off. "Peter!" Justice called.

"Ah! Pretty boy's upset." Johnny said.

Justice looked at Johnny and in an instant sent her hand across his face. He gripped her wrist, the stinging sensation searing through his left cheek. "Don't ever slap me again." He said, angrily.

"Then don't you ever kiss me or talk to me again." She said, jerked her hand away and walked off.


	8. Chapter 7: Johnny Makes Girls Cry?

**Chapter 7**

She sat in the cafeteria, at a table alone, staring at him. Wondering what she could do to make him look at her, to forgive her for something she didn't do. Something she didn't want to happen.

Or did she?

No. She wanted Peter. Her and Johnny had been through, long ago.

What was she thinking? Her and Johnny never were a _thing_, necessarily, but just friends that…experimented.

No, Justice. She thought to herself. Get that thought out of your head.

"Hey lover girl." Someone said, followed by a stream of air kisses. Justice looked over to find Bruce and some guy with curly brown hair mocking her.

"Shut up, Bruce." She said, slapping his arm.

"So, did you get my text, baby cake?" The curly brown haired guy said, wrapping his arm around her.

So this was that Derek. She pushed him away. "Not interested. Go away."

"Fine." Bruce said. "But uh, Johnny wants you to meet him by his locker after lunch for a little kissing lesson." He said and they walked off laughing and making kissing noises.

Justice groaned and looked back over at where Peter was. But he was gone. She quickly looked around the cafeteria, but caught no sight of him. Standing she left the cafeteria, having to run by Bruce and that guy Derek's mocks.

Slowing to a walk, she continued through the halls to find Peter. She tried to think of anywhere he would be.

At his locker? No. At her locker? Of course not. Outside at the picnic table? Nope. How about the roof? Perfect.

When that thought hit her brain she quickly ran back into the school and walked swiftly down the halls, only stopping dead in her tracks as she turned a corner and found Johnny standing against his locker staring at her. She frowned and continued through the hall.

"So you decided to come." Johnny said.

"Yeah right, DiMarco." She said, pushing him against his locker with one hand as she passed him.

He grabbed her arm and spun her back around. "What's wrong?"

She stared into his intense eyes. "You kissed me in front of Peter." She said, and then turned to walk away, but he pulled her back.

"I mean yesterday."

"I don't want to talk about it." She turned away but again he pulled her back. "Leave me alone, DiMarco. I told you to never talk to me again, didn't I? And that includes touching." She jerked her wrist away.

"Listen, Justice. You've been acting odd since you came back from Washington, so I don't think moving is the reason you're so upset with me." He said. "So why don't you quick being so stubborn and tell me what upset you yesterday."

There was a silence. Justice weighed her options, and fell into speaking. "What you said." She said.

Johnny thought about that for a second. "Didn't you get my text?"

"Saying sorry is fine, but kissing me and making my boyfriend run away from me, don't mix."

Johnny smirked. "He's your boyfriend?"

"Well…uh…don't change the topic, DiMarco." She said. "Forget it." and then turned to walk away, but again he pulled her back.

"Why are you mad at me?" He asked.

She sighed, trying to look anywhere but into his killer eyes, but found herself looking anyway. "That one night." She said. "That one night that we had one of our little _experiments_ but it went too far."

He continued to stare at her, and for a moment didn't understand what she meant, but then caught on. "We both wanted it." He said. "I didn't force you."

She looked away. "Something happened after that." She said.

He stared at her, a hint of confusion in his expression.

Her eyes were beginning to water and she turned to walk away, but Johnny grabbed her wrist and she fell into his chest and began to cry. For a second Johnny was a bit surprised, but then he wrapped one arm around her back and a hand held the side of her head to his chest. Slowly they slid to the ground and he sat with his legs spread out, her curled up next to him with her head in his chest.

He had never seen her cry before.

After a moment of crying, she sat up, wiping tears from her face. "Sorry." She said, wiping at the tear stains on his shirt. He got up on his knees and faced her.

"Why did you cry just now?" He asked.

She sniffled and looked away at the ground. Then stood. Johnny mimicked her action, standing facing her. "Can we talk about this later?" She said, as kids started forming out of the cafeteria.

Johnny continued to stare at her. "Sure." He said, and she turned and walked away.

"Do you just love to make girls cry, Johnny?"

Turning around, Johnny looked into the dark brown eyes of Alli Bhandari.


	9. Chapter 8: Justice's Blog, Alli's Plan

**Chapter 8**

Johnny smirked. "What do you want, Bhandari? You haven't spoken to me since the phone incident."

"You're such a jerk, you know?" She said, her arms crossed. He shrugged. She sighed. "Well, I wanted to let you know that…as long as you keep the photos to yourself…you don't have to give the phone back."

He looked at her perplexed. "You're not Bhandari." He said.

"Of course I am, Johnny." She said, hitting his shoulder. Although she was angry at him, there was still something about him she couldn't get out of her mind, and that Justice girl wasn't going to get in the way of her working on a way to get Johnny back.

"No." He said. "The old Bhandari would still be freaking over the whole thing."

She smiled. "Well, I'm not the old Bhandari." She said, turned and walked away gracefully.

Johnny smirked and shook his head. Only a punch to the arm caused him to turn and look at Bruce who was smiling from ear-to-ear. "So, you're playin' both girls, eh?"

"Yeah, you got 'em both fallin' for you." Derek said.

"Yeah. League and the niner."

The mention of Justice's nickname made Johnny's arrogant grin completely vanish, and his demeanor changed. "Shut up, losers." He said, shoved passed them and walked away.

"What's his deal?" Bruce said.

Derek shrugged. "Eh! Maybe he's overwhelmed with _love_."

Bruce laughed and they high-five each other.

* * *

Justice threw away the tear soaked paper towel and left the bathroom. First thing on her mind was to talk to Peter and explain to him what really happened. And this time she wouldn't allow anyone to stop her from reaching her destination. Not even Johnny DiMarco.

She shuddered at the thought of his name.

Finally she reached the top, and sighed, her heart racing, and slowly opened the door. Walking out she peered around the roof top, but caught no sign of Peter. Walking further out, she got the thought that maybe he had jumped and she walked nervously to the edge afraid of what she might see. But when she peered below she saw no sort of splattered blood or dead body, and sighed with relief, her heart still racing.

"You seriously think I would commit suicide?" Justice jumped at the sudden sound of spoken words, and turned around. "Over a girl?"

"Peter listen," she said, walking towards him, but he turned his head away, indicating he didn't want to hear what she had to say and she stopped. "Peter?"

"I understand, Justice." He said. "You've had some rethinking and you want to get back with Johnny. I get it."

"No." She said. "You don't get it. I don't want Johnny. I want you. Plus, I was never even with him and I'm a little upset with him right now."

"Oh and the kiss you gave him meant nothing." He said.

"I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." She said. "I even slapped him because of it. Because of you."

Peter stared at her, his eyes narrowed against the bright rays of the sun. "You want to know what I think?" He said. "I think that you should take a break and think about what you really want before you hurt anyone else." Turning he left the rooftop.

Justice sighed. Great, I've only been at this school for 4 days and already there is drama.

* * *

Alli stared at the new girl as she walked into last hour, late as usual and sat down at her usual computer. She peered at her in disgust. When the girl sat she looked away and leaned towards Claire. "What do you know about that Justice-girl?" She whispered.

Claire shrugged, glancing over at the curly haired girl who was now writing on her blog. "I don't know. What do you mean?"

Alli rolled her eyes. "Like her fears. Her dis-likes. Pet peeves?"

Claire narrowed her eyes at her. "I don't know anything about her. And why would you want to know?"

Alli leaned away and turned back to her computer. "No reason."

Justice was too focused on her blog to know what was going on around her, she was so deep into it that all sounds from the world were blocked from her mind;

_**I got a bad break today. We're over…No, those words weren't spoken specifically, but "Take a Break" Those were the words that he spoke to me. "Take a Break" words I didn't want to hear with that certain meaning. That certain meaning that meant WE were taking a break. A break from each other. The type of break I didn't want to have so soon; not a reading break, rest break, or eating break. No, a "break up" break. ****And then there's the reason. The reason why this "break" happened. Because of a certain someone, this break was put upon me. And now I have to find a way to fix everything. But what can I do?…**_

Alli Bhandari read the blog that Justice had posted. Could she be talking about Peter and Johnny? So, I'm guessing Peter wanted a break from her, and now she wants Johnny. I knew she wanted Johnny. Oh she is going down. There is no way I am allowing her to ruin mine and Johnny's off-and-on relationship.

Walking towards her locker Alli caught sight of Johnny and Bruce talking by Johnny's locker and hid behind the corner and listened in. Apparently Bruce wanted Johnny to meet him at the Dot. At first Johnny commented that the Dot was lame and he would never want to go there, but when Bruce explained to him his plan to prank spinner, he was all for it.

Alli formed up a plan then. A plan to torture a certain someone.

Deciding to skip going to her locker, Alli hurried to find Justice.

"Hey Justice." Alli said cheerfully, walking up next to the girl as she dug around in her locker. Justice looked over at her.

"Uhm. Hi, Alli?"

She leant against the lockers. "What would you say to coming to the Dot with a couple of my friends and me?"

"Uhm I don't know…"

"Oh come on! It'd be great to get to know one another." She said.

"Why? We have no relation."

"Yeah but," She thought up a lie. "I heard about you and Johnny that one and day, and what you did."

Justice was confused for a second, but then… "Oh, about the pictures?"

"…sure." Alli said. "I thought it was nice what you did and would like to treat you to the Dot, and maybe we can be friends."

Justice smiled, closing her locker and slung her bag over he shoulder. "Usually I wouldn't hang with niners, but you seem pretty cool, Bhandari." She said. "I'll meet you and your friends at seven." Adjusting her bag she walked passed Alli.

Alli smiled to herself triumphantly and hurried to her locker before she left school.

Justice walked through the halls to the front of the school and out down the steps to the sidewalk. Apparently she was going to have to take the long walk home, or catch the bus. But she didn't know her bus number, and had no idea where she could find it, plus she probably wouldn't even go home, maybe she'd just go to the Dot and wait for a couple hours until Alli and her friends arrived.

As she was walking through the parking lot, she nearly got hit by a truck because her mind was so gone. Standing in the middle of the road, she looked over to find Peter sitting in the driver's seat staring back at her. Looking away she started to walk, until a voice called her.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Came Peter's voice.

Justice stopped and turned her head. "No." She said over her shoulder and started to walk again. Peter drove his truck forward a bit and stopped.

"I said we needed a break. But that didn't mean I didn't want us to talk." He said. "Plus, I drove you here. It only makes since that I would get you home."

Justice turned around. "I think I can make it on my own." She said. "It's not too far."

"Maybe not for a car." Peter said. There was a silence.

Justice sighed, but walked towards the car and got in. Closing the door, she sat her bag on her lap and stared straight ahead. Peter stared at her for a moment but then began to drive.

The ride to her father's was done in silence. Neither one of them spoke until they arrived. "See you Monday." Peter said as she opened the door.

"Bye." Justice said, and closed the door. Walking around the front of the car she continued up the sidewalk to her front door. Opening it she walked in on her father walking down the stairs. He looked down at her.

"I have many things to say to you." He said. "But it would only be a waste of breath." He grabbed his coat and reached for the doorknob.

"Where are you going?" Justice asked.

Her father looked back at her. "I don't know, Justice." He said and left the house.

"Dad?" She said.


	10. Chapter 9: Can You Trust Alli?

**Longest chapter so far...haha! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Justice sat at a table in The Dot staring out the window and checking her watch ever-so-often. She had been waiting on Alli and her friends for nearly an hour, although it barely even felt she was there five minutes, her mind had been on so many things that she barely even felt the time pass.

"_I have many things to say to you." He had said. "But it would only be a waste of breath." "Where are you going?" Justice asked._

"_I don't know, Justice." He had said and left the house._

"_Dad?"_

Dad? Have I really caused you so much pain that you have given up on communication? Have I really become that person…no, I've always been that person. That rebellious child that a parent never wants. But my father tried to deal with me, and apparently he can't take it any longer. I don't know if he's going to be home tonight or not. But if he never came back, I wouldn't blame him. Mom left me and didn't care…

"Knock knock. Anybody home?"

Justice jumped, looking up to find Alli smiling down at her. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized the three niners that had come in. They all sat down. Alli, her friend Claire, and a boy with brown hair.

"What took you guys so long?" Justice asked, although she didn't really care why.

"Make up emergency." Alli said, and her childish smile grew. "So, Justice you already know Claire. And this is Claire's boyfriend K.C."

K.C waved slightly at her, she did the same. They all sat awkwardly for a moment before Alli spoke. "K.C, Claire, could you get us all drinks?"

Claire looked at Alli then Justice and back. "Uhm. Okay. What would you like?"

"Anything would be fine." Alli said quickly. "Go." Without another word, the pair got up and left the table. Alli turned to Justice and propped her chin up on the back of her hands. "So Justice, I was on my blog during class when I came across your post." She said. "It sounds like you have a lot of drama going on. Do you have anything you want to share with me? Anything you just want to get off your chest?"

Justice just stared at her. Alli Bhandari. She thought. Ex-girlfriend of Johnny DiMarco. Attractive, 5ft niner who didn't have a second thought about sending nude photos of herself to a senior she hadn't even known for even close to a year, barely 5 months. But of course, she was young and ignorant. _Very_ young and _very_ ignorant. But she was being nice, she had been nice nearly all day, and Justice did need someone to tell, even if she wanted to be stubborn and keep it all bottled in; she needed to release her emotions.

"Alli?" She finally said. She had all of Alli's attention. "Uhm, about the blog, it-"

But before she could finish Claire and K.C approached them with their drinks. "We weren't sure what to get so we just got 4 different flavors of milkshakes; chocolate, vanilla, strawberry and mint."

"I'll take strawberry." Alli said. Justice got chocolate; Claire mint and K.C vanilla.

They all sat in a silence sipping their drinks; Alli and Claire having small talk amongst themselves, K.C looking around aimlessly, and Justice feeling a bit awkward. K.C looked at her, but said nothing. After a moment, Alli and Claire excused themselves to the bathroom for a "touch up".

With them leaving, it made Justice feel even more awkward and uncomfortable. Something about this guy K.C made her nervous. He looked friendly, not a threat. But he made her nervous. A niner. How pathetic. She tried to keep her focus away from him, but her eyes seemed to revert to his being to study his features. His build.

He was really tall, lean, with light brown hair that hung around his face. He was wearing a beanie over it. Dressed in a tee shirt and jeans. He mostly looked down and since the place was rather dark she couldn't really tell what color his eyes were.

He looked up at her and she quickly looked away, her heart racing out of control. Why did he make her feel so nervous. She didn't even know him. Or like him in _that_ way. And he was a niner. She never would like a niner. Besides, she's having enough guy problems at the moment and she didn't need to add to the complicated equation.

"How long have you been at Degrassi?" He actually spoke. She thought. She looked at him, he wasn't looking at her, instead staring down at his drink as he stirred it slowly with his straw.

"Today was my fourth day." She said.

"Do you like it there?"

She looked out the window, barely noticing him glance up at her. She sighed. "It's okay." She said.

"Bad luck already?"

Justice focused on a street sign. "Yeah." She said softly. "But I brought it on myself."

K.C stared at her. "That sucks." He said. "Well, maybe you should join the Bad Lucks Club in our school. I hear it's quite amazing."

"Maybe." She said, not catching on at first, but then when it registered in her mind as sarcasm she laughed, which made K.C laugh, releasing a small chuckle of his own. "Sorry. I'm kinda slow today." She said.

"It's okay." He said. "We all have those days."

For some reason she didn't feel as nervous as she had before. He was okay for a niner.

As she was looking out the window, Justice caught sight of Johnny, Bruce and Derek walking up to the door of The Dot. What are they doing here? She thought. They came into the place normal-like, as if just to hang out, but Justice knew the better than that, they were up to something. As they were walking through, Alli and Johnny ran into one another. Alli smiled up at him happily. "DiMarco." She acknowledged.

A smirk formed his lips. "Bhandari." He said and walked passed her. She bit her bottom lip and walked with Claire back to the table.

Sitting at a table, Bruce called Derek out to order drinks. Johnny and Bruce laughed amongst themselves as Derek ordered their drinks, Spinner watching them suspiciously and warning them to not start anything funny.

"He is so hot." Alli said biting her bottom lip.

Justice looked at her. Johnny? DiMarco? Of all people? No way. He was average. A grungy bad-boy. But apparently that's what Alli Bhandari, the "innocent" girl liked.

"After all he's put you through, you're still attracted to him?" Claire said.

"Of course!"

Grabbing a tray, Holly J carried it to the guys table and sat the drinks down cautiously one-by-one. But as she turned, all three guys lifted their drinks and poured them all on her head. Laughing, they set their drinks down and booked it out of the place, with Spinner yelling after them, Holly J with a shocked look on her face. Wiping her eyes she growled and walked to the bathroom to clean up.

Alli laughed hysterically, covering her mouth to try and muffle the laughter. Claire smiled, chuckling a bit and K.C laughed. Justice just sat there, a smile on her face, but she was upset with Johnny's presence. She still had to tell him that one thing…that thing that happened that one night.

"You guys ready to go?" Alli asked, gripping her drink. Everyone nodded, and they all left, everyone but K.C throwing away their drinks.

It was getting darker now as they walked the sidewalks. Alli wanted to go to the ravine to talk to Johnny, no one else did, but Claire didn't want her to go alone, so K.C and Justice waited by the sidewalk while Claire and Alli went in. Justice sat on the ground with her back against the metal fence. K.C stood and looked around, keeping a lookout over the fence.

"Maybe we should go in there." K.C said. "I don't trust any of those guys."

"Go in if you want." Justice said. "I don't plan on ever going back there as long as I live."

"I don't blame you." He said.

They were mostly silent the rest of the wait, and when Claire and Alli returned they all continued down the sidewalk. "Where are we headed now?" Claire asked.

"Your house to hang out." Alli said.

"We can't." Claire said. "We're having this cleaning thing going on at my house and no one is allowed to come over."

"What about you, K.C?" Alli asked.

K.C became uncomfortable.

"Oh, that's right." She said. "You live at a-"

"What about your house, Justice?" Claire suddenly asked.

They all looked at her. "Uhm, okay. Sure." She said.

* * *

"Nice, place." Alli said.

"Thanks." Justice said. "Why don't you all go up to my room, and I'll be up in a second."

They all agreed and walked up the stairs. Walking into the kitchen, Justice removed fours mini Sunny Ds and yogurts and walked up the stairs to her room. Alli and Claire sat on her green couch, and KC at her computer desk. Handing everyone a drink and yogurt, she sat on her bed.

"So, you live alone?" Alli asked.

"No. I live with my dad."

"Does he work late, or something?"

"Sure. Sometimes."

"What happened to your mom?"

"She…she's on a…uhm…she's visiting my grandparents…in…uhm…Michigan."

"Hmm." Alli nodded. "Cool room." She said.

Claire looked around nervously. Feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Uhm. Well, I have to go. My parents would freak if I stayed out so late." She said standing.

"I'll go with you." K.C said standing.

"It was nice meeting you, Justice." She said and they left the room.

Alli looked at Justice. "So what was that blog all about anyway?" She asked.

Justice sighed and stood, walking to her computer desk and signed into her blog. "I'll explain it to you."

* * *

"Wow. So Peter broke up with you." Alli said. "That sucks."

Justice sighed. "Yeah."

"And over Johnny out of all people." She said. "So he really kissed you?"

"Yep."

Alli sat back in her chair that she had pulled up to sit next to Justice by the computer. "So what is the real deal between you and Johnny?" She asked. "Why do you act so oddly when he's around?"

"I don't act oddly." She said.

"Of course you do. You always tense up."

"Do I?"

"Yes. So what's the deal?" She asked. "You can trust me."

Justice looked up at her and then down at her fingers, as she began to play with them. "Well, Johnny and I have known one another since middle school. 7th grade to be exact. Our friendship was always the teasing kind. Competition-like." She said. "As our friendship progressed and we became closer. We began to experiment."

Alli was all ears now. "What kids of experiments?"

"Well, we were curious, and we'd see things people would do with one another and we'd do it with each another."

"Like what?"

"Well, anything. We tried hugging. Then a kiss on the forehead. Then the cheek and lips." She said. "We'd see kids beneath bleachers making out sometimes, and we tried neck-kissing. And one time we tried making out. Neither one of us really knew what we were doing but we just copied what we saw."

"Did you go further?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you, you know, have sex?"

Justice stared at her. A little surprise by the question, especially from a niner like Bhandari. "Well, like I said, we experimented, but we-"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, interrupting Justice. Although she was a little relieved. "I'll be right back." She said and got up to leave the room. Walking down the stairs she came upon the door and opened it.

It was… "Johnny?" She said.

He looked at her. "I talked to your dad." He said. "He told me what happened. Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That the night we had sex, you got pregnant?"

* * *

**Uh-oh! What's going to happen? **

**They had sex. ****Did she get pregnant? If so, what happened to the baby?**

**How will Johnny react to the news?**

**What if Alli walks downstairs? or Easedrops on the whole conversation? Will she use the information to her avantage?**

**WHAT's GOING TO HAPPEN?**

**Well we'll have to see in chapter 10. (possibly the finale...we'll see)**


	11. Chapter 10: Time To Talk

**Chapter 10**

Justice stared at Johnny in shock. Her heart began to race. "I think it's time you two talk." Justice's father said, walking up behind Johnny at the door.

"Dad?" She said.

He sighed through his nostrils. "I know I've been telling you to stay away from the Lakehurst guys. Johnny DiMarco especially." He said. "But I think he needs to know the whole story of why we moved away."

Justice stared at them both in shock, unsure of what to do or say at that moment.

"Justice? Who was at the door?"

Justice turned around to find Alli walking down the stairs. She stopped and looked at all of them confused. "Johnny?" She said. "What's going on here?" She stood next to Justice.

"I think you have to go, Alli." Justice said softly, barely able to find her voice.

"I'll drive you home." Justice's father said, and Alli followed him out the door. When the door closed, everything fell silent, not that it was above a mouse squeak anyway. "You want to go into the living room?" Justice said nervously.

Johnny was hesitant. "Sure."

Turning, awkwardly, Justice led him into the living room and sat down on a couch. Johnny sat in the couch across the coffee table from her. They both sat silently, nervous and feeling very awkward.

I was planning on telling him. Sooner or later. Justice thought. Mostly later.

She needed to tell him. She needed to say something but she didn't know what. What could she possibly begin with? Should she be blunt and come right out with it? Or should she work her way up to it? She had never been nervous around Johnny at all. Not when they first talked, first hugged or first kissed. She wasn't even nervous when they _did it_. But then why was she so nervous when the subject came up, when they were left alone with one another to talk over a matter she was too embarrassed to talk about? She didn't know. And she probably never would know, but she might as well get it over with before her father came back. It would be even more awkward with him there. So, only one problem; how to begin…

"So," She began. "uhm. Do you remember the time when we began to experiment?"

Johnny didn't say anything, but she knew he heard her so she continued.

"Well, uhm…" It was hard for her to say, but she managed to speak. "The night we…had sex. When I said my period wouldn't come on for another week or two. Well, after we had had sex, my period came on a few days later, but only for a couple hours because it stopped after that," Her voice began to crack. "I didn't tell my parents right away. But with my mom being a doctor she knew the symptoms and the way pregnant women act and she knew a couple days after I found out. So, when Lakehurst burned down, we left to Washington."

There was a silence until Johnny finally spoke. "What happened to the baby?" He asked.

Justice shifted uncomfortably, her heart racing uncontrollably. "Well," She began. "my mom wanted me to carry it full term. She didn't want me to get an abortion, she was highly against that, so she gave me two options. Raise it on my own or adoption." She stopped.

Johnny's heart sank, awaiting the rest of what she had to explain. It took her a while to continue.

"My father was pretty disappointed in me -I could tell by his facial expressions- but he never said anything. Although I could tell he was stressed by having a pregnant teen daughter." She sighed. "Well, I carried the baby full term and I decided not to give it up for adoption, but my mother thought it would be best if she raised the baby as her own and my dad take me back here to attend Degrassi. So that's what I'm doing."

Johnny continued to stare at the floor, the side of his mouth propped up on his hand. He looked at Justice, who was sitting -looking uncomfortable- staring at the table. He sighed and sat up straighter. "So our baby is in Washington?" He said.

Justice's heart jumped at the sound of "our baby". She didn't know how he would take the news, but apparently by his words he was accepting it. "Yes." She said. "And my mom's raising it."

Johnny sat and thought for a second. A baby. He thought. Never really thought that would have happened any time soon. But apparently things don't turn out the way you would think. And now I'm a father of a baby. A baby… "What's the sex of the baby?" He asked.

Justice looked at him. "It's a baby-" Suddenly the front door opened and Justice's father walked through the door. He looked right at them.

"How is everything going?" He asked, walking into the living room.

"Fine." Justice said.

"Well, did you tell about the-"

"Pregnancy? Yes and the living arrangements."

"Okay. Good." He looked at Johnny. "And how are you taking the news?"

Johnny continued to stare at an inanimate object. "It's a surprise."

Justice's father nodded. "Well, I called your mother on my way back from dropping Justice's friend off. I didn't tell her about the baby. But she really wants to see you, Justice." He said. "I think we should pay her a visit tomorrow. It's a weekend and it would be the best time to tell your mother the news."

The teenagers both sat quietly, both of their minds racing.

"Would you like me to drive you home, Johnny?"

There was a small silence before he spoke. "Sure."

Standing hesitantly, he walked to the front door. "I want you to come too, Justice." Her father said.

Justice stood and followed them out the door.

* * *

Justice stared out the window of the passenger side as they drove to Johnny's house. Johnny sitting in the seat behind her father staring out the window as well. The ride was silent for the most part, and dark because of the faint moonlight.

They soon arrived at the apartment and Johnny got out and walked towards his house. Mr. A waited to make sure he got to the door safely before he would drive off. Before he was halfway to his door, Justice decided to get out of the car and quickly ran around the front of the car to catch up with him. "Johnny." She said, touching his back. He stopped and turned around to looked at her. "Are you upset with me?" She asked.

"For what?"

"For…getting pregnant or letting my mom raise the baby?"

"No." He said. "You can't get pregnant on your own. I was a part of that. And having your mom raise the baby is what's best for you."

She stared into his shadowed eyes. "It was what was best for you too." She said. "I wanted to raise the baby on my own, but I didn't want you to flee from me when you found out."

"I wouldn't have done that, League." He said. "I may seem that type, but I'm not. I would have loved that baby as much as I love you."

Justice's heart sank deep within her chest. _…as much as I love you…_

"You're dad's waiting." Johnny said and turned away, continuing towards his door.

Justice was a bit stunned at first, and wasn't sure if she could move, but then finally regained control over her legs and turned and walked back to her father's car.

"Did you get what you needed out of that?" Her father asked as she buckled up.

She nodded. "Yep."

* * *

Justice's hands were sweating terribly, her heart was racing out of control and her breathing was long and deep to keep her calm. She was so nervous about seeing Johnny's mother again. His mother had always loved Justice as if she were one of her own, and she was sure still did but what would she think when she was told she was a grandmother?

"Oh, I'm sure she'll take it just fine." Mr. A said as if he had read his daughter's mind.

"Yeah. Okay, dad."

They pulled into the driveway and Justice hesitantly got out of the car, her hands shaking a bit. Mr. A got out as well and they walked to the door together. Knocking on the door, they waited. Waiting made Justice even more nervous. She had never been so nervous in her life as she had been lately. The door opened and there stood a handsome young boy around Justice's age with messy curly light brown hair in a white tee shirt and slacks. He looked tired.

"Justice?" He said, and stepped away to allow her and her father in. Looking around she found Justice's mother walking down the stairs towards her. She smiled. "Justice. It's so nice to see you. Boy, have you grown." She said, pulling her into a hug. She looked the same as always, small petite framed, long straight blonde hair, only she looked a little older. Releasing Justice she hugged her father. Justice continued through the foyer to the dining table, where her father and Johnny's mother followed.

"So how are you?" Johnny's mother asked.

"We're doing fine." Mr. A said. "The last few days have been interesting for us. But we did not only come on a social call. We came to tell you something very important."

"Well, what is it?" She asked, her smile slightly fading.

"Well, first of all, is Johnny here?"

"No. He left a few minutes ago to meet up with Bruce." She said. "Is there a problem?"

Mr. A glanced at his daughter then back to the now worried mother. "It depends on how you look at it." He said. "Uhm. A few months ago, your son and my daughter became really close and decided to go further than just being friends and uhm further than kissing."

Justice shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her fingertips sweating even more.

"I'm not following." Ms. DiMarco said.

"Johnny and I had sex, Ms. DiMarco." Justice said, really quiet-like. "And I got pregnant and the baby is living with my mom in Washington so that I can go back to school here at Degrassi and live a teen life until I get older and then raise it on my own."

Ms. DiMarco stared in shock for a moment. "Wow." She said. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"We kind of figured you would not be happy with the news." Mr. A said.

"No. I mean, it is a little upsetting that they both are now parents at such a young age. But this is something I need to know with it involving my child." She said. "Does Johnny know about this?"

"Yes." Justice said. "He came over last night and I explained it to him."

"How did he take it?"

"Well. He took it well." Justice said. "I was actually surprised."

"Wow." Ms. DiMarco said again, and then her and Mr. A began to discuss a few things in small talk. Justice soon excused herself to the bathroom, and left the two adults up the stairs to the bathroom. But as she was walking to the door, Johnny came out of his room. They just stared at one another for a moment.

"I thought you were out with Bruce?" She said.

"I just told my mom that so I wouldn't have to go down there." He said.

Justice smiled. "So, what do you think about the whole situation?" She asked him.

He shrugged and walked back into his room. She followed and closed the door behind her. "I don't know. It doesn't bug me. I mean, I can help you take care of it, I'm nearly done with high school, and you just have one more year." He said. "I could start looking up how to take care of a kid."

"You want to take care of the baby?"

"Well, it's mine isn't it?" Justice nodded. "Well then hell yeah, I'm gonna help you. I'm not as cold hearted as you may think."

Justice sighed and sat in his black beanie and stared at him. His lean body spread out on his side on his bed. "Well," She said. "my mom's raising the baby while we're in school. And until we get on our feet."

"Well, that gives me a few months to save up some money for the baby. Because I've done some thinking and when this year is up, I'm leaving to get the baby. I'm already saving for an apartment and the baby can live with me until you get out of school, or you can live with me then. It's up to you."

"Well, it's more like up to my dad." She said. "Either he'd let me or he'd be afraid that we'd end up having another."

Johnny chuckled. "I'll work on it." He said. "So, how'd my mom take it?"

"She took it well, actually. If she was upset at all, she was more upset that we didn't tell her right away." Justice laughed. "Hey, who's that guy downstairs with the light brown hair?"

"Oh, Jerry?"

"What? Jerry? You're younger brother Jerry?" Johnny nodded. "Wow. He has really grown up."

"Yeah. But he's still a dork."

Justice laughed. Well this might be less stressful than I thought. But then there's the other part of the secret…and I don't know how he's going to take that.

* * *

**So apparently as you can tell, I was not able to finish this story in this chapter (though I tried) there's more coming actually, uhm things are beginning to get busy all-of-a-sudden with school and family (and i've been really stressed out lately. what-with assignments due in two days and what-not) but I will try to update as soon as possible because I plan on finishing this soon, but i have a lot of ideas in my head of what should go next, so watch for the updates.**

**also, uhm, i know that in some cases the guy will leave the girl if he finds out shes pregnant but i made it to where Johnny would stay, (i'm not saying there won't be complications later on) but i wanted to show another side of him. something other then the seemingly "non-caring bad-boy" that everyone knows him to be. **

**there will be conflict -what with Peter getting back into the picture(yes I'm letting you know that. sorry if it's too much too soon) but that's all I'm giving away. ****also Alli will be in it, hopefully more, I'm not really sure because I haven't written any further than this chapter yet. But I'll try to work on it. I'll prob write during school and type it up when I get home. Idk I'll figure out something. I don't want to dissappoint anyone. haha.**

**Anyway...yeah that's all I had to say. Sorry it's so much to read, haha. Luv You All!**


	12. Chapter 11: Father Daughter Sunday

**This chapter's main purpose is to give you a bit more background about Justice and her father. The next chapter will be during school at Degrassi. So you'll have some Johnny action, maybe some Alli.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Head down. Eyes closed. Hands resting peacefully in her lap, upon a soft multi-colored striped sundress that reached just to her knees. Locks of straightened dark brown hair dangling in her face -not that she could see them because her eyes were shut. Soft murmurs entered her listening ears, a sneeze here, a cough there and then a mixture of both -which didn't seem possible.

Every head in the place was bowed, their hands either down or some held in the air.

It had been a long time since Justice had been in a place like this. She had not gone back to a place like this since she began to hang with the Lakehurst guys in middle school. She had not praised, prayed or read that thick book of really thin pages since that year. She had really, completely turned from the way she had been.

Before she met the Lakehurst guys, she had been a complete "nerdy" bookworm without the glasses. She was totally smart. (But hey, I'm a nerdy bookworm too without the glasses) She was polite, punctual, and always prepared for anything. She listened to her father and treated him with respect.

But of course, they weren't the blame for her misbehaviour. No one can change you, only you can change on your own.

Even though she was known as the "innocent girl" she always had that certain thought in the back of her mind that said; "I'm sick of being known as the good girl. I want to do something crazy."

And that's why she went for them. She had been dared by one of her friends to go to the ravine (which had been known as the "Grape Vine" before hand) on a night that all the guys were there and many girls and it was "year-older" hectic. She agreed -though pretending she didn't want to- and after her friends gave her a "sexy" makeover they sent her on her way.

At first she was a bit nervous, and shy, but something within her -when they began to talk to her and throw silly cracks and smart remarks at her- made her throw them back and she got respect, though not too much right away, just a foot in the door, barely, but that's what made her come out of her shell, and after that she slowly began to change until she completely became rebellious, impolite and completely rude and a total bully. She even disrespected her friends. Yeah a total, B-word, don't you think? Well, that's what she became. And not because of the Lakehurst guys, but because she had always wanted to come out, she just never had the guts.

A stream of 'Amen's surfaced through the sanctuary and slowly heads began to rise. Justice had not prayed like she was supposed to. In sad truth, she had totally forgotten how to pray. It had been so long since she had last prayed to the Holy Spirit, and she had not known how to begin, how to continue or even the closing of 'Amen'.

The reverend walked onto the stage, his hands clasped behind his back and turned to face the microphone. "Thank you all for coming out this fine morning." He said softly as if, if he said it too loud it would blast everyone's ears. "You are all dismissed. Feel free to talk amongst yourselves for a while if you'd like, and visit the refreshments table. Thank you, and God Bless."

Slowly people began to stand. Justice stood slowly, following her father out of the pews, sticking close to him until she got bored with him standing around for what felt like long periods of time to talk to the people there. A few people greeted her, and she returned the gesture with a smile, but high-tailed it out of there as quickly as she could. Older people always made her nervous. She felt that she always had to wear a enormous smile that hurt her cheeks. Sighing heavily, she leant against her father's car and crossed her arms, the wind blowing lightly against her body, causing her dress to flow slightly and her hair to flap in a disarray.

After what seemed like more than an hour, Justice's father finally appeared from within the small church building and walked towards his daughter, a small smile on his lips, and an apologetic look on his face. "Didn't mean to make you wait." He said, walking around to the driver's side. Justice got in and buckled up. "So how did you like the service today?" Her father asked as he drove out of the church grounds and onto the road.

"I don't know. It was okay, I guess."

Her father glanced at her. "I can imagine it was a little weird for you, huh? Since you haven't been in a few years."

"I guess." Justice said, staring out the window at the signs and passing trees.

There was a silence. "So you wanna grab something to eat before heading home, or what?"

"I don't care."

There was an awkward silence for Mr. A, but then he had an idea. "How about we go to that famous dot place the kids hang out at." He suggested.

"It's called The Dot, dad." She said. "And no, I don't want to see anyone from my school today."

Mr. A sighed. "Are you upset because I brought you to church today?" He asked.

"No." She said simply.

"Why are you upset?"

"I'm not."

"Well you're being cold." He said. "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Justice sat silently for a second before releasing a barely audible; "No."

There was silence from that moment on. Mr. A knew there was something going on, and he knew his daughter was upset about something but he knew her better than to pressure her into telling him. Besides, she would talk when she was ready.

He was 32, not long ago was he a teenager and he knew that when he was put under a problem he always needed time to think it over, be unhappy, depressed maybe, and then he was ready to talk. He loved Justice with all his heart. Even when she rebelled against him he stayed by her side, they'd had their fights but he would never turn against his daughter. He had made the mistake of having her at such a young age of 16, and tried his hardest to prevent her from doing the same, but apparently to him he felt the cycle would never end. His grandchild would probably do the same by having a baby at 16, then his great grandchild and so-on so-forth. But there was nothing he could do about it now but allow his wife to raise the baby in Washington so that Justice could finish up her last years in high school and possibly get her GED skip college until the baby was older and in school and she could go to college on her own time.

"So, I'm guessing that's a no-no on food?" Mr. A said, finally breaking the silence.

Justice had been thinking the whole few passed minutes they had been driving and felt that she had been a bit cold towards her father, and he was making an effort after all she'd put him through the past few years. "No, dad." She said. "We can go out to eat, if you want."

He looked at her and smiled, reaching a hand over to squeeze hers. "That's my girl. So where do you want to go?"

She shrugged, allowing a light smile to form her lips. "Doesn't matter."

"The dot place?"

"It's The Dot, dad." She corrected. "But sure."


	13. Chapter 12: Freddie

**Chapter 12**

Still no contact with Peter since Friday, not that she was going to call him and she did not plan on ever riding the bus; so her father drove her to school as he proclaimed he was going to do from now on, and Justice was okay with that. It was probably for the best, anyway.

"Bye dad." Justice said, closing the car door.

"Bye baby." Mr. A said and drove away as his daughter walked towards the school.

First place to go: locker. Then she would head to first class, which was Theatre. Declan was working on a play this season. Justice did not want to be in it, but since everyone had to participate in some way, she was placed in being a "manikin" for the female costumes.

"It looks good." Declan said. "But it needs altering, here." He touched the hem. "And, here." He touched the collar. "But other than that, it looks great. Good work." He said, patting the male techie on the back. Justice had learned his name to be Freddie. He was a handsome, bi-sexual guy who was totally into fashion and was known to be great at designing and making female clothing. He and Justice knew one another when they were 4 and from then on being the best of friends. When she became rebellious she began to make fun of him and his sexuality by calling him vulgar names like "fag" and he hated her from then on. He groaned loudly when he found out she was to be his model.

"Take it off and put on the red one." Freddie said, annoyed. Justice stepped down from the stool, grabbed the red satin dress and walked into the changing area. Slipping off the blue dress she put on the red and walked back out.

Freddie was sitting at the edge of the stage, slumped over forward in a deep, depressed state. When he heard Justice return he quickly jumped up and his bored attitude returned. Instantaneously, he began to throw out commands; "Turn around! Good. Side! Good. Turn back around! Great. Stay here." He said and walked away to retrieve Declan.

Justice sighed after he had gone. She remembered when they had been such good friends, best friends. A time when they could not go 5minutes without communicating with one another. But that all blew out in the 7th grade when she began to hang with the Lakehurst. She completely came out and began to hurt the ones she loved and cared for.

There were many bad things she had done, and one of the worst -she felt- was when she called Freddie a "butt-sniffing fag". At the time -to her and the guys- it was hilarious, but now that she thought about it she felt completely awful for what she did. Even though she hadn't come up with the insult she was the one who had said it. She had not even said sorry to Freddie since she saw him the first day in the class; truthfully she had barely said anything but "Okay" - "Yeah" - "Sure" and that is it. Most of the time she would listen to his annoyed antics. He always looked bored around her. And she could not blame him; she had been a total a-hole to him that year in middle school and she could not expect any other treatment than disgust. It was her fault.

"Nice. Very nice. Now this is what I'm talkin' about." Declan's voice pulled her from her thoughts. She looked up to find Declan with his arm around the slender shoulders of Freddie -who smiled greatly- as he admired his work. "Beautiful. I'm going to need that off of her and onto Holly J for fitting." He said and walked away. Freddie turned to Justice, his smile disappeared and his face fell. "Take it off and leave." He said annoyed.

Justice frowned and walked away. But as she undressed she allowed the frown to fade away and sighed. She deserved the treatment. If she had not become a total "bewitch" they would still be really good friends rather than strangers who one friend is trying to get back at the other by treating them rudely with words.

Placing the dress on a hanger, Justice gave it to Freddie and turned to walk away, only to stop when she heard Freddie mumble "Bitch" beneath his breath. Her jaw tightened, her hands balled into fists and she wanted to turn around and give him a piece of her mind; but instead she began to walk away, grabbing her jacket off one of the seats and left the auditorium, headed the way to her locker. Shoving her coat in her locker she grabbed her bag and walked back into the auditorium where she sat on a seat at the top row.

By the time lunch came along, Justice had barely communicated with anyone. She had placed her bag in her locker, but did not want to go to the cafeteria. She walked freely down the bright hallways, until she came upon Freddie, he was digging through his locker.

She was not sure if she should talk to him or just turn around and go another way. Totally disobedient to her mind, her feet began to lead her body towards the slender blonde. As she approached him, he suddenly dropped a couple of papers and started to bend down to retrieve them, but Justice got them for him.

"I got 'em." She said, bending down and picked up the papers. As she did, a small picture fell onto the ground. Bending over, she picked it up and analyzed it. It was a picture of Freddie and herself making silly faces, a picture for the 7th grade. What a way to make her feel even worse. Suddenly Freddie snatched the photo and everything else from her. "Thanks." He said coldly, and continued to shove things into his locker.

"What happened, Fredward?" Freddie froze for a second at his old silly nickname, but only for a split second before continuing to shove things into his locker.

"Without my best friend I am unorganized." He said coldly and closed his locker, turning he walked past Justice, who gripped his wrist to stop him. "I mean with us." He jerked his hand away and faced her. "What happened with us, Justice? You tell me."

"I know what I did was wrong, Fredrid. I-"

"It's Freddie now." He corrected.

Justice rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'm sorry, okay?" She said. "I know what I did was wrong. I regret it and-"

"And now you want to go back to normal as if nothing ever happened." Freddie said. "Yeah, you're just saying that because now all the ones you were hanging with are making fun of you." He looked at her in disgust. "I'm not your fall back, Justice." He said. "Don't be late for dress rehearsal." And walked away. Justice sighed and fell against the lockers. _I've made my life a living hell._

_

* * *

_

**YAY chapter 12. sorry there's no johnny! i will try to put him in there soon. possibly in the next one!**

**And what do you think of Freddie? Do you like him? Not like him? Have empathy towards him?**

**(oh btw Fredrid is his birth name. Fredward was his nickname. And he goes by Freddie now...haha i apologize if it's confusing)**


	14. Chapter 13:  Stavros

**Chapter 13**

_Click-clock, click-clock, click-clock._

"Hi Justice. What's up? We haven't spoken since Friday. What happened?"

Justice sighed and closed her locker. She looked at Alli and tried to smile. "Oh! Uhm! Nothing, my dad just wanted to take me out for a little celebration!"

"Celebration? But hwy was Johnny there?"

"Oh, uhm," Justice had totally forgotten Alli had seen him. "H-he was just, uhm, just coming over to…to ask me a question." she said, walking past Alli who quickly followed.

"Oh? What question?"

"Uhd, uhm. J-just a question about, uhm. Just a-Oh! It's time for lunch! I gotta catch up with Declan to talk about the rehearsals." She said quickly. "See you later, Alli." And ran off.

She continued to run until she turned a corner, further away and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. Looking down the hall she found no one there and continued to walk slowly down the hall. That was a close one. Alli was cute, but she was also pretty nosey and Justice did not need her business getting into the public. There was already enough gossip going around the school as it was, she did not need to add her own.

As she walked down the hall, she caught sight of someone in the weight room. Two people actually, two guys. Setting her things down quietly she walked up to the door and peered through it discreetly. At first she could not make out who they were, but then she realized the two guys were making out. She put a hand over her mouth, she was not shocked at the sight, it was just an instinct. One of the guy's backs was to the door and on the back of his jersey it said 'STAVROS'. Slowly the two guys released each other and suddenly one of them looked at her and she quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the hall, hiding in the girls bathroom.

_Stavros_. She thought. _Now where have I heard that name before?_

Suddenly she heard voices as she stared into the sink and sighed. She walked to the door and listened. "Where did she go?" A male's voice said.

"I don't know."

"Do you think she saw our faces?"

"Damn. I don't know." The guy sighed. "Come on, we might as well head to the cafeteria."

Justice sighed and after a moment, she left the bathroom and continued down the hall in the opposite direction of the cafeteria. _Stavros._ She thought as she came upon the door to the roof. Twisting the knob, she found it to be unlocked, and started up the stairs where she came upon another door and came upon the roof. Her heart began to pound as she found Peter sitting on the ledge of the roof. Slowly she sat her bag by the door and allowed her feet to guide her to him. He heard her come upon the roof but did not say anything until she had sat next to him. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Needed some fresh air." She said. "You?"

"Same."

There was a silence.

"How have you been?"

"Fine, and you?"

"Okay."

"How's it going with Johnny? Are you guy a thing now?"

She shook her head. "No. We're just friends."

"What's this secret I hear about you two this morning?" He asked.

Justice looked at her confused. "What did you hear?"

"That you and Johnny were messing around."

"Like-No! No! We haven't. We don't." She said. "Where did you hear this from?"

"All around the drama room and cafeteria."

"From who? Who started it?"

"I don't know."

Justice got up. "I think I know who it was." She said and left the roof.

* * *

Alli Bhandari was rummaging around in her locker talking to Johnny DiMarco when Justice A. approached them. "Alli, I need to talk to you." She said, trying not to look at Johnny.

"What about, Justice?" She said innocently.

"Don't pretend to be innocent." Justice said, pushing past Johnny, him almost stumbling backwards. "Did you spread that rumor that Johnny and I have been fooling around?"

"What do you mean, fooling around?"

"Having sex, Alli. Having sex."

"No, I didn't spread a rumor about you, or Johnny. Where are you getting this from?"

"A friend, Alli. He told me that there had been this rumor going around all morning. You're the only one that knew Johnny was over Friday night."

"So you're accusing me of spreading a rumor about you and Johnny? Why do you think I would do that? I thought we were friends, Justice, but apparently we're not if you don't trust me." She said and walked away.

Justice sighed through gritted teeth and punched the lockers, falling back against them. Johnny just looked at her for a moment and sighed, rolling his eyes. "What's up, Justice?" He asked.

"Nothing." She mumbled. "Apparently in my world nothing is up, but everything is completely beneath the earth."

"I need to talk to you about something, Justice." He said after a small pause.

"What is that, Johnny?" She asked, irritated.

"I…" Pause. "I want to see my baby."


	15. Chapter 14: Red Wine

**Hey, finally got the chance to update! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Uhm...it's longer than the last, YAY! And uhm, yeah... read on my friend...**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

_Correction, our baby._ But she did not speak this aloud, she was still a bit taken by surprise. "You want to see our baby?" Justice repeated.

Johnny looked off for a split second, a bit annoyed by the cliché reaction, he looked back at her. "Yes, I do. And I want to see her soon."

"How soon?" She asked.

His narrowed eyes burned into hers. "As soon as possible."

Justice's heart began to race. She had not expected him to ever demand to see the baby, she always figured he would flee as quickly as the word 'baby' escaped her lips. But was he really serious about wanting to see their baby?

"Is that a problem?"

Justice was still for a second but then shook her head nervously. "N-no. No. Not a problem."

"Good. Then let's say we take a trip down to old Washington State this weekend?" He said. "Unless that would be a problem for you?"

Justice just stared at him completely shocked, still. "No. Not a problem." She lied without thinking.

"Good." He said. "Get back to me later with a time." With one last longing look he walked away.

Justice's heart and head was racing at a million miles a minute. When she was finally able to gather her thoughts, and replay what had just happened, she fell against the lockers and slid down to her butt. She placed a hand to her head. _There's going to be a huge problem._

_

* * *

_

Justice walked into the house and closed the door. She had decided to ride the bus, to give her some time to think over how she was going to let her father know of the little situation that was willing to happen that weekend. She walked to the stairs, but as she was halfway up, her dad called her back. She turned around. "Yeah, dad?"

"Why didn't you call me to pick you up?" He asked. "Did a friend drive you home?"

"No, I rode the bus."

"That's a shock." He said.

"Hey dad?"

"Yeah?"

"I need to talk to you about something." She said.

"Sure, what thing?"

"It's really important."

"Okay?" He said casually. "Let's go into the den then."

"Uhm, I'm going to change first. I'll meet you in a sec."

"Okay."

Rushing into her room, and closing her door, Justice slung her bag onto her bed, and began to strip out of her clothes. Slipping on a black t-shirt and a pair of black jogging pants, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and stared into her vanity mirror for a moment, contemplating.

"You're going to have to get it over with sometime." She said to her reflection. "You might as well do it now." Sighing she left the room, slowly down the stairs to the den where she found her father relaxing on the recliner sipping a glass of red wine and flipping through the TV channels. Justice quietly walked by him to the couch where she sat cross-legged in the corner, resting against the arm. When she had sat down, her dad turned off the television, set the remote on the nightstand, sipped from his glass and gave her his undivided attention.

For a little while she was quiet, still contemplating, until she caught the smile on her father's face, a smile that was very friendly, but had a hint of, well-what-do-you-want-dear. She returned the smile, half-heartedly, and sighed. "So how was your day dad?" She asked. Subtle, yet a good way around the point.

He chuckled a bit. "Fine." He said. "Busy. How was yours, sweetheart?"

"Fine." She said uncomfortably. "Uhm…" She was silent.

"What did you need to talk to me about, honey?" He asked. "You said it was important."

"Uhm, Oh, right." She said. Uncertain. "Well, I just…" She toyed with the ends of the throw that rest on the arm of the chair. "Uhm. Well…"

"What is it about, Justice?" Her father asked, more seriously now, setting down his glass. Justice was silent for a second. Her father sighed. "Your mother said this would happen."

Justice looked at him with wide eyes, but said softly; "Said, what would happen?"

"That you'd have questions."

"About what?"

"That's why I wanted her to come instead." He said, deep into his own thoughts.

"What? Why?"

"I don't know anything about teenage girls." He said.

"Dad, what are you talking about?"

He looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"What are you going on about?"

He sighed and placed a hand to his face. "Nothing." He said. There was a silence. "I'm going to bed early." He stood up and left the room without another word. Justice sighed heavily, looking around for a second, then stood, grabbed her father's glass and took it into the kitchen where she stood over the sink ready to poor it down the drain. As she held the glass at an angle, she had the instinct to look out the small kitchen window in front of her…

** Freddie: **_"I'm not your fall back, Justice." _

_I'm sorry Freddie._

** Alli and Justice: **_"Hi Justice. What's up? We haven't spoken since Friday. What happened?"_

"_Oh! Uhm! Nothing, my dad just wanted to take me out for a little celebration!"_

"_Celebration? But why was Johnny there?"_

_Why did she have to be so nosey, sometimes?_

_** Peter and Justice: **__"What's this secret I hear about you two this morning?" He asked._

"_What did you hear?"_

"_That you and Johnny were messing around."_

"_Like-No! No! We haven't. We don't." She said. "Where did you hear this from?"_

"_All around the drama room and cafeteria."_

_Unexplainable. I can only think of one person that I would accuse._

_** Justice and Alli: **__"Alli, I need to talk to you." She said, trying not to look at Johnny._

"_What about, Justice?" She said innocently._

"_Don't pretend to be innocent. Did you spread that rumor that Johnny and I have been fooling around?"_

"_What do you mean, fooling around?"_

"_Having sex, Alli. Having sex."_

"_No, I didn't spread a rumor about you, or Johnny. Where are you getting this from?"_

"_A friend, Alli. He told me that there had been this rumor going around all morning. You're the only one that knew Johnny was over Friday night."_

"_So you're accusing me of spreading a rumor about you and Johnny? Why do you think I would do that? I thought we were friends, Justice, but apparently we're not if you don't trust me." She said and walked away._

_Am I right to accuse Alli? I mean, she had been really nice and friendly to me. Why? I don't know, but I liked it, and she was right. If we were going to be friends, I would have to trust her. But I'm not sure who to trust anymore._

_** Johnny and Alli: **__"What's up, Justice?" He asked._

"_Nothing." She mumbled. "Apparently in my world nothing is up, but everything is completely beneath the earth."_

"_I need to talk to you about something, Justice." He said after a small pause._

"_What is that, Johnny?" She asked, irritated._

"_I…" Pause. "I want to see my baby."_

_I want to see my baby too, Johnny. I want to hold my baby in my arms and hold the baby so close that no one could ever part us. But we can't. We just can't, Johnny. Not now. This may not be the right time. _The thoughts breaking in her mind, she lifted the glass slowly to her lips and gulped down the rest of the half full glass of red wine and sat it in the sink. She had not tasted alcohol in a long time, and when she had finished it off, it caused a rush through her body, a calming rush through her mind. She was tempted to make another glass, but instead walked up the stairs headed to her room, but as she was walking to her room she overheard hushed voices coming from her father's bedroom. The door was partially cracked opened. She peered into the room, he was sitting on the bed with his back to her on the phone.

"No no, she has not been acting up. She just came to me to talk, that's all." He was saying. "No no. She's behaved. Yes. No, I just…I don't know what she wanted to talk about. No I didn't let her finish, I kind of figured what she was coming to ask about. Like, female hormones or something. No, Oh God no, I don't believe she's pregnant. No, she was out over night somewhere this one time, but that's it. No, I did not let her go! I don't know if she was at a boys house. Oh God I hope not."

Justice could not believe what she was hearing. Had she really been so bad that her parents could now not even trust her. But worry about her behind her back?

"…I know. She was promiscuous at that time, but I think she's changed. I only needed your help in figuring this out. I don't know. She doesn't look it if she is. No she's actually been getting smaller…"

Justice placed a hand on her flat stomach. They thought she was pregnant again! Her heart began to race, she wanted to barge right into that room and explain everything to both her parents, but she just did not have the will to go in there. She stepped back and sighed mentally. Turning she walked to her room and closed the door, locking it behind her and sat in the centre of her bed. She could not help but let that first tear fall.

_They still don't trust me. Promiscuous, they say. Maybe she's pregnant, they say._ The second and third tear fell as she stared absently at the end of her bed. _They're right when they say that your past will come back to haunt you. I, sure-as-hell am a good example of that. Why was I so stupid back then? _Tears number four-five-and-six fell._ Why did I have to try and push so hard to prove I was just as good -if not better- then the grungy Lakehurst guys I wanted to hang with? _Tears seven-eight-and-nine._ What was my reason for being so stupid?_

Suddenly something in her mind said the name: _Johnny._


	16. Chapter 15: Mom Is The Problem

**YAY! Another long chapter. I wrote this on paper before I typed it so that's probably why it's longer. Hope you all like it! If not, I'm sorry! If so, you're welcome. I'm sorry it's a little late. I will try to update the next chapter soon. Just give me some time. I may have some time this weekend, so you might get one or two more.**

**Read on, my friends...**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Her father went into work early the next morning, leaving a note to let Justice know that it was an emergency and she would have to ride the bus or catch a ride from a friend. She crumpled the note and threw it away. Closing the cabinet door beneath the sink, she walked to the fridge for something to eat or drink. Scanning the inside, she looked over all of her favorites, but found none that were really standing out to her. Well, not at least until her eyes met the slim dark bottle that contained the sweet red wine. She contemplated on whether or not to pour herself a glass or just get ready for school. Slowly she reached into the fridge and gripped the slim neck of the dark green bottle and set it on the counter. Opening the cabinet, she removed a glass and set it on the counter next to the bottle. For a moment she just stared at the glass, but without another thought she poured a half-glass and placed the bottle back into the fridge and lifted the glass. She stared at the dark red liquid. It reminded her of blood, only without the thickness. She swirled it around a bit, watching its movements. Suddenly there was a knock at the front door and she jumped, nearly spilling the red liquid. Her heart began to race, and in fear it was her father, she quickly slipped the glass into the cabinet and went to the door. Grasping the knob she opened the it to find a familiar face. She had not seen in nearly 7 years.

"Riley?" she said. He smiled; "It's good seeing you again, cousin." He said.

Justice squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How are you?"

"I'm great." he said hugging her back. "Wow, you look amazing. You look nothing like the old bookworm Justice I used to know."

Justice laughed. "That's a compliment, I hope. What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping back.

Riley closed the door. "I just moved back a while ago. My dad's got a new job."

"Oh, that's great." She said, walking back into the kitchen. "You look so good, Riley." She said, leaning against the sink to look back at her cousin. "You've really buffed up."

"Yeah, I guess football is really working for me."

"Football? Where do you play?"

"Degrassi."

"No way! How long have you been going there?"

"About a month now." he said, matter-a-factly.

"Really? I've been going for a while now. How come I haven't seen you?"

Riley shrugged. "I don't know, but we'll see a lot of each other now."

Justice smiled wider. "Oh, of course. Most definitely. It's been so long." She said. "But I gotta get ready for school so I can catch the bus."

Riley laughed. "I can drive you, Justice."

"Oh. Right. Duh." She said. "So, you can hang out around down here or in my room while I shower, and grab something to eat if you're hungry."

Grabbing her bag, Justice walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where she found riley staring oddly into the glass f red liquid that had been hidden away in the cabinet. _Dang! Forgot about the wine!_ She thought in her head. Riley turned and look at her. "Why is there a glass of wine in the cabinet?" Riley asked. "Is your dad trying that wine spoiler experiment again?" He laughed.

Justice slowly came out of her stupor and faked a laugh of relief. "Yeah, he is." She lied and took the glass from him. "I told him it was a waste." She poured it sadly down the drain and placed a glass in the center of the sink. Turning around she smiled at Riley. "Okay. I'm ready to go."

* * *

As they were riding to Degrassi, Justice caught sight of a few students that attended the school and a question shot into her mind; "Does Riley know about everything that is going on? Does he know the reputation I've obtained in this short amount of time I've been here?"

Riley and Justice had grown up together, always the best of friends; and up until she was nine, he had always known her as the sweet, caring sensitive little Justice who always wore piggy tails, and he always tried to protect her. But he did not know of her any time passed that, he did not know about her rebellion, drinking foul mouth or that she had ever had sex. He did not even know about her having a baby or that she had totally messed up her own reputation by acting the way she had.

"Hey, Justice. Whatcha thinking about?" Riley asked. She looked at him and tried to force a smile. "Uh, nothing. Just still amazed that you, my favorite cousin of all time is here."

He smiled. "I feel so loved." He laughed, as they pulled into Degrassi. "So, do you know many people here?" He asked, shutting off the engine.

"Just a few." She said, opening her door.

"Let me guess, they're bookworms too? Or do you have new friends to go with your new look?"

Justice laughed, getting out of the vehicle. "It depends." She said as they walked towards the school.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He asked.

Justice laughed. "Nooo."

"Well, my friend. We're going to have to get you one."

Freddie Droyd was altering the red dress when Justice entered the room. He did not notice her at first, but when he did she rolled his eyes but continued to work. "Hi, Freddie." She said, holding a gentle smile.

"What shoe size?"

"What?"

"What's your shoe size?"

"Nine." She said, her brows slightly frowned.

"Good, try on the sapphire pumps by the stool." He commanded.

"Only if you say it nicely." She said, irate.

"Please." He said, dryly.

Justice turned and walked to the stool where she slipped on the size 9 shoes. They were cute deep blue pumps with the toe-part practically opened in a sort of teardrop shape. As she walked in them, she stared down at them, enjoying the click-clock sound they made as she walked.

"Walk from here to the wall and back." Freddie commanded, and when he noticed Justice stalling, he sighed, annoyed. "Please."

Barely satisfied, she began to walk like a model towards the wall.

"Beautiful!" Freddie called out, repeatedly. Justice smiled. _He's finally being nice to me_. "Yes. Those shoes are one completely gorgeous!" Her smile dropped and she tried and marched back towards him. "Perfect. Take them off, put them back where they were and leave."

Justice stood for a second, staring down at Freddie in disbelief. "_Go_." he said in a snooty way. Justice frowned and walked away, kicking off the shoes, not caring if they were straight, grabbed her bag and left.

Freddie sighed when the door closed. _I'm sorry I'm being so cold to you Justice, but what you did was so humiliating, and you need to be shown that you cannot get a friend back so easily by just saying sorry._

_

* * *

_

A frown plastered on Justice's face, she walked quickly down the hall. Apparently, since it was obvious Freddie did not need (or want) her there, she had an hour to kill before lunch began. She stopped in the center of the hall. So, what could she do for an hour? ( Besides the many bad things that came to mind.) As she was looking around the halls for an idea, her phone began to ring. She jumped, startled and reached into her pocket for her phone. She had thought it was on vibrate but thank goodness it had not rang during first class. Flipping it open, she found a text from a number she did not recognize. It read;

**If you have nothin to do, meet me at the picnic tables**

Who could this be? She wondered, but out of curiosity she decided she would go see who it was. But first she went to her locker, she did not feel she needed to carry her bag around for an hour that she did not need to.

She contemplated on whom she thought it may have been as she closed her locker and stared at the number trying to figure it out. Peter? No, he was marked in the phone (plus he would have probably suggested the roof) Riley? No, he was also marked in the phone, she turned a corner walking closer to the front door. _Hmmm._ She thought. _Who could it be? Maybe it's…_

She looked up from her phone as she reached the glass door and stopped abruptly, staring, completely shocked. She was not ready for this confrontation. Her heart pounded against her chest. _Should I go out and talk or should I run?_ Her mind continuously screamed: _RUN! RUN! RUN!_ But her body would not cooperate and she continued to stand there. Just as she was about to turn, his head rose and his narrowed eyes burned right into her being. That made her heart jump. _What should I do? What should I do?_ Her mind screamed. Slowly, she rose a hand and gave him a small wave. He rose his hand and waved back and waved, but lowered it and then clasped it with the other one and stared down at the ground. Dropping her hand, she slipped her phone into her pocket, take a deep breath and walked outside, slowly down the steps and across the cement to the wooden bench where Johnny DiMarco sat leant over on the table part of the wooden outside furniture. Justice's pace slowed as she came within reaching distance of the curly headed blonde who wore that grungy hat constantly. She stopped arms length away. "You texted?" She said.

"Yep." He said. "I believe I did." There was a small silence. "Did you talk to your dad?"

"Yes."

"About the baby?"

"Well yeah, already knew about the baby." She said.

He looked at her, burning holes into her pupils. "No. About _me seeing_ the baby?"

Justice looked away guiltily, biting her lower lip.

"I figured you hadn't." He said.

Justice glared at him for a quick second, but it vanished just as quickly and she shifted on her feet. "Look, I'm sorry." She said. "I lied when I said there would not be a problem. Because there is a huge problem."

"And what's that, Justice?" He asked, his eyes burning into hers.

"My mother."

Johnny smile, looking away, nearly laughing. "She's never been very fond of me, has she?"

"No." Justice agreed. "I mean, my father may be if-y about the whole thing, but my mother will definitely _not_ want you around the baby at all." She looked at the ground. "She'd be pissed if she knew my dad told you about me getting pregnant."

"Why. 'Cause I'm a former Lakehurst?"

"No. I was too. But because she wanted us to wait until we were both through with high school and I was through college. And as my mom put it; 'Johnny getting drunk on his couch with his hand on his gut'."

They shared a laugh. "Wow. You're mom still thinks that low if me."

"I'm sorry."

"No. That's a mom for you."

"Speaking of moms, has your mom said anything about, you know, since we told her about everything Saturday?"

"She's the one who suggested I see the baby." he said. "Not that I had not been thinking about it."

There was a silence.

"So. I should talk to my father about this?"

"Do what you want, but one way or another I will see my baby," he said and looked at her. "If we went together, it would be better for the baby." He added.

Justice looked at the time on her phone. Thirty-minutes until lunch. She sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll talk to you later, Johnny." She said, and turned and walked away.

Johnny watched her as she walked towards the school. He observed every moment of her body. From the bounce of her dark curls to the swing of her arms. From the swish of her hips to the controlled bounce of her rump. He observed the curves of he midriff, remembering the time his hands had glided smoothly down those curves to her swaying hips, grasping her rump and continuing down to her thick juicy thighs. He close his eyes at that memory, shortly reminiscing that moment. He so badly wanted to relive that moment with her. But look at what the first time caused; it caused a sweet tough girl to get pregnant, and it was his fault (so he thought). What was worse was that she had not even told him about the baby. She had to go through those nine-months all by himself. Which that was a problem he pointed at her mother. She's the one that did not want to tell him. Justice suggested she would talk to her father, but Johnny had a plan on how to see his baby. But he decided for now that he would wait on her, maybe she just was not ready. And he would wait for her. But not forever.


	17. Chapter 16: We Need To Talk, Dad

**O.o this chapter is gonna build into a whole sort of things later. You'll see!**

* * *

**Chapter 16 **

Alli Bhandari click-clocked down the halls ready for last hour when she caught sight of Johnny DiMarco sitting by himself at the picnic tables. After lunch he had gone back to the tables to hang with Bruce and Derek who had left a few minutes earlier. She smiled to herself, holding her books close to her bosom and bit her lip. Leaving the school she sauntered over to him. He looked up at her. "Hello Bhandari." He said. "Long time no talk."

Her smile widened. "Hello DiMarco. Why are you all alone out here?"

"Enjoying nature." He said sarcastically.

"I need your help."

"On what?"

"English."

"Is this another one of your schemes to get more cute pictures of me for photo class?"

"Nooo." She said, her big brown eyes widening. "There's this thing we're working on and it is totally screwing me over." She gave him an innocent look. "So do you think you could come over tonight and help me?"

Johnny looked at her, a quick second contemplation. "Sure, Backwoods."

"Great! Say, seven-ish?"

"Seven-ish."

Alli's smile widened. "Thank you Johnny." She said. "My window will be open." And sauntered away.

* * *

"Hi Justice!" Alli said, sitting in Connor's seat next to Justice.

"Hi, Alli." She said, quickly clicking out of her blog.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Justice said, pulling up the website that Claire always posted her vampire stories.

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, probably. Why?"

"Well," A grin formed Alli's lips. "you know how I've been complaining about my English class."

"Yeah, like a million times a day."

Alli rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Yeah, and guess who's coming over to help me?"

"Who, Alli?" Justice asked annoyed. Though she was pretty sure she knew exactly who it was.

"Johnny!" Of course.

"Cool." Justice said. "Have fun. Maybe you guys will get back together."

Alli looked at her confused and sort of frowned. "What does that mean?"

Justice looked at her. "Sorry, bad day." She said an looked back at the computer. "I'm just saying that maybe you guys will get back together. That is what you want is it not?"

"Ew! No, of course not." Alli lied.

"What if he wants to get back together with you?"

Alli's eyes widened. Her manipulation plan had backfired. "I don't know." She said.

"Well think it over then." She said. "Hey when you talk to Claire, tell her that this new chapter she posted was amazing."

Alli stared at her baffled. Connor walked up behind her. "Hey Alli. That's my seat."

Alli frowned and huffed and got out of the seat to walk back to hers.

"Hey Connor!" Justice said.

* * *

Apparently her dad had to work late that night. After showering, she had grabbed something to eat (a way to contradict her parents say of how she was getting smaller) and sat on the couch with her feet propped up beside her and a warm cup of sweet tea in her caramel colored dainty hands. The TV was off, and there were three small white candles burning in the center of the coffee table, giving a faint glow of the room. She had not wanted to turn on the lights, she wanted to relax as she waited for her father to return so that they could talk. It had begun to rain around midnight and around one o'clock her father walked through the door, soaking wet.

"Hey daddy." Justice said, looking over at the door. Her father was a bit startled to find her up.

"Hey sweetheart. Why are you up so late, baby?" He asked, removing his outer wet clothes and shoes.

"Waiting on you, dad."

"You have school in the morning." He said, picking up his wet clothes. "Put out those candles and get to bed."

Justice did not budge. "We need to talk, dad." She said.

"Whatever it is can wait until the morning, Justice." Mr. A said, exhausted from walking heavily in the rain.

"No dad. It can't."

"Justice, quit being stubborn, and go to bed."

She did not say anything. Mr. A groaned. "I'll be back." He said and carried his soaking wet essentials and walked up the stairs. Justice took a sip of her tea as she thought about how she would begin this conversation. It was time they sat down and really discussed the whole matter.

Half-an-hour later, Mr. A came sauntering down the stairs and into the living room. He opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, knowing how stubborn his daughter was and that no matter what he said, she would not cooperate until she got her way. Sighing, he sat in the recliner, sitting forward as if ready to get up and leave at any moment. "So, what is this all about, Justice?" He asked.

"It's about Johnny and I." She said.

Mr. A sighed. "I should've known."

"We want to see our baby, dad." She said.

"No!" Her dad said quickly. "You know how upset your mother would be if she knew she would have us visit the baby so suddenly. And you know she hates Johnny. She doesn't know he knows."

"I know." Justice said. "But I gave birth and Johnny is the father, so isn't it right that we see our baby?"

"You don't understand, Justice." Her dad said. "Your mother-"

"Is going to have to deal with it. She did not give birth to that baby, _I _did, and I demand to see my baby this weekend, whether she or you like it or not."

"No, Justice. You will not go against your mother and I. You will do as we say. We're doing what is right for you."

"What is right for me? What is right for _me_? What's right for me, is letting me see my baby, dad." She said, her blood pressure rising. "I thought you loved me dad."

"I do love you, Justice."

"Then why would you want me to stay away from something I love?" Tears came to her eyes now. When they had first developed the plan, she was content with allowing her mom to keep the baby because she was still somewhat rebellious, but now that she saw how much Johnny wanted to be a part of the baby's life, it made her realize that she did as well. She always had, she just was embarrassed at being a teen mom and wanted to forget about the whole entire thing and move on to pretend it was her mothers. Tears streamed down her slim face as she placed her hands to her face and cried. Slowly she felt strong warm arms wrap around her like a heated blanket.

"I'm sorry Justice." Her father said. "It's just not the right time, baby."

Justice cried into her father's chest, before wiping her tears and pulling away. "Are you okay now, Justice?" Her father asked.

She shook her head. "Not until I…" She did not finish that statement, instead saying; "You can go to bed now dad." She said. "I'll put out the candles."

"Are you sure, Justice?" He asked. She nodded and he stood and walked towards the stairs. "Get to bed as soon as you can." He added and left.

After calming herself for a minute or two, Justice got up and walked into the kitchen where she balled up a piece of paper towels and wetted one end of it before walking back into the living room, where she blotted out the flames of the candles and walked back into the kitchen where she threw away the paper and walked towards the stairs up to her room. As she was walking passed her father's door she heard her father talking on the phone, but she did not even care to listen in, she had had enough heart ache for one day and walked into her room where she laid in bed and slowly drifted off to sleep after a long while of dreary thoughts.


	18. Chapter 17: Tutorial

**I know it is short, I apologize, but I had homework to do and I cant be on long because my irish twin wants to get on**

**(Irish Twins (by the way) - Siblings who are born about a year apart. {I'm a year a month and 2 days older than him})**

**anyway, I did not read over it or edit it, so there may be mistakes, improper grammar and whatnot so plz dont lecture me haha**

**anyway, uh it's just one scene (the title may sound boring but it was the first to come to mind) w/ johnny and Alli. The information learned is beneficial to Alli, but may not be so beneficial to Johnny and Justice...**

**anyway, before I give more away, Read On...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

Johnny slowly climbed through the window(nearly 15 minutes late), placing his hat back on his head once he was completely through and turned to find Alli kneeled behind her bed digging beneath it. "Bhandari?" He said, peering around at her, a slight confused look on his face.

"Just a sec." She said and then pulled out a book and slammed it exasperatedly on the bed, it was her English book, she had not looked at it since the second week of school. "Okay. Got it."

"That doesn't look underused at all." Johnny said sarcastically, slowly walking towards the side of the bed closest to the window.

"Yeah." Alli said cheerfully, and gestured for him to sit on the bed with her. Ten minutes into studying, Johnny soon realized what was going on.

"Again, you know this stuff." He said, closing the book. "What's the real reason that you wanted me over?" Alli looked forward, hugging her knees o her chest. "Oh don't pout, Bhandari." Johnny said, and then whispered, "Such a niner." Alli looked at him offended, her mouth hanging open and hit him in the chest. Johnny only laughed, showing the depths of his dimples. "So what's the deal?"

Alli sighed. "I just wanted to talk to you again. We haven't talked in forever." She said.

"We've talked recently, Alli." He said.

"I know, but I…"

"You missed me?" Johnny grinned.

Alli giggle lightly and Johnny knew he still had her wrapped around his finger. She was still the cute naïve niner he had been with merely days prior, maybe a week. He smiled at her giggling form. "So, what is it you want, Bhandari?" He asked, his face serious.

It was on the tip of her tongue, but she was not ready to let it slip, she needed some information first, and she had to get it out of him soon, it was nearly 8:00 and her mother would be coming in soon to see if she was asleep, and if she saw Johnny there she would flip. Alli smiled to herself and leaned next to Johnny, laying her cute little head on his shoulder and reached a hand up to twist his curls. Johnny closed his eyes, an arm thrown over his eyes.

"Justice is a nice girl." Alli said. "She's my friend, you know?"

"Yep." Johnny said.

"She's in my computer class?" Johnny did not say anything. "Do you like her hair? I like her hair." Still he said nothing, cringing, hoping Alli would change the subject. "I don't understand why she would think I would spread such a rumor though. I mean, I truthfully did not do it. Do I seem like that kind of person to you?" Johnny definitely did not say anything then, and Alli just figured it was because he was being offensive, and she nudged him annoyed, but when she did he did not budge and she found he was asleep. She frowned, shaking him and crossed her arms across her chest. Now how was she supposed to get answers from him while he was asleep. She barely had ten minutes to get answers and waking him would be like pushing a brick wall. For a while she sat there, taking a little while to try and wake him but then she gave up and got up to walk to her mirror where she checked out her appearance, as she was she heard someone say something. She jumped and looked over at Johnny, but he was silent so she shrugged and looked back in the mirror then it came again and she turned to look at Johnny, his mouth moved softly. Holding her breath, she slowly walked over to him and stared at his mouth.

"Justice…" He whispered.

Justice? Alli thought, and watched intently.

"Where are you going, Justice?" He was saying. "What did he say? Yes? In what room? No…don't go in that room…you're mother will kill me…she'll kill the baby. No, Justice, don't. Don't make this mistake. The baby Justice, protect the baby…don't let your mother…don't let her…"

He did not continue, his mind went into full dream mode as his mouth slightly closed and his body relaxed. Alli sat confused for a moment. _Room? Kill me? The baby?_ Alli thought confused._ Why would Justice's mom want to kill Johnny or a baby. And who's baby? It couldn't possibly be Johnny's baby? He would never be that stupid. As far as he's told me, he has never had sex with anyone but me…unless he lied…but why would he lie to me?_ She stood, ready to figure this whole thing out when she heard a door in the house open, it sounded like her parent's room door and she scurried to wake Johnny, who woke up drowsy until he understood what was going on and fled out the window. Closing it behind him, Alli quickly removed the books and leapt beneath the covers, just in time before her mother poked her head through, and then closed the door again. Immediately, Alli's eyes opened.


	19. Chapter 18: Specific Conditions

**Chapter 18**

Justice's eyes slowly opened, her alarm clock ringing annoyingly. She groaned, throwing her hand at it to shut it off, and rolled over on her side. Suddenly her father's head poked eagerly through the door. "Justice?" He said.

Justice moaned tiredly, "Hmm?"

"I heard your alarm clock. Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Justice mumbled.

"Okay, well when you get up I need you to meet me downstairs, I need to talk to you."

"Okay." Justice mumbled into her pillow and her father left the room, slowly closing the door. Justice groaned and laid on her back. She was still too tired to grasp the concept, or even care what her father had to talk to her about.

After finally rolling out of bed and landing with a thud on the floor, she trudged down stairs. Wiping her eyes she searched lazily for her father who she found sitting at the diner table, drinking a cup of coffee reading the alcohol section of the newspaper. So that's where Justice got her taste for alcohol from.

Pulling back a chair, she slumped into it across from her father and struggled to keep her head up, as her eyelids felt like lead. Her father looked at her and gave her a strange look. "What time did you go to bed, Justice?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said, completely exhausted. "Like…I don't know."

"I told you, you should not have waited up for me." He frowned.

"I needed to…to…I-I needed to t-talk to y-you dad." She said drowsily.

Her father looked at her. "Just go back to bed, Justice." He said. "I'll drive you to school."

"Okay." Justice yawned and walked back up stairs to her room, where she slept for another couple of hours. When her father came in to wake her, she was still tired but not as much, and got ready. Her father decided he would talk to her during their ride since she did not need to be any later.

"How are you feeling now, bud?" Mr. A asked as he drove her to school.

"Fine." She said, peering out the window.

He glanced at her. "You still willing to see the baby?" Her father asked her.

She nodded. "Yes. Why?"

"Because I talked to your mother, the other night." He said. "She was a bit upset, but she is willing to allow you two to see the baby."

Justice looked at him suddenly.

"But there are some conditions." Her father said, rather firmly.

Justice groaned and she sat back, preparing for the worst.

"Like I said, your mother is unhappy about this." Her father said. "But the first thing is, she wants us to call her on the day we leave, and on the day we arrive. She wants to have the house prepared for when we arrive so that we can spend our time there." He explained. "The next thing is, she wants to talk to Johnny over the phone, a fill him in on a few things-"

"Great." Justice mumbled. "Let me guess, to scare him away?" She rolled her eyes. "What's the last thing?"

"She does not want Johnny left alone with the baby."

Justice looked at her father in astonishment. Her mouth opened to protest on Johnny's behalf, but she felt it unnecessary to scold her father and sat back and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll let Johnny know." She said. "When are we leaving?"

"This weekend, since it's spring break."

* * *

Johnny's face was completely expressionless during the whole time Justice was speaking to him, when she spoke of the part where he could not be alone with his own child, he grinned and rolled his eyes but still said nothing. "…and we're leaving this weekend for the whole Spring Break." Justice concluded.

"Is there any other rules I should be informed about?" He asked sarcastically.

"I'm sure my mom will fill you in on more when she calls, if you do." Justice said, not the least bit of amusement in her expression.

"I'm surprised your mom actually listened to your dad. He must have finally stood his ground." He said, and whispered. "So passive."

Justice sighed. "Yeah, so you might want to inform your mom, get packed and be prepared to be lectured by my mom."

"Anything else?"

"Don't piss her off." She said and started to walk away but turned back, "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this."

Johnny just stared after her. _Like I would._

_

* * *

_

As she walked into the theatre room it got really quiet and everyone looked at her. After a moment, they all went back to what they were doing. Justice frowned, confused and continued passed them until someone gripped her arm and she turned around. "Can I talk to you?" She nodded and allowed Declan to lead her to the stage where no one was working.

"What's up, Declan?" She asked, as he turned to face her.

"There's been a rumor spreading around all morning about you."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately." Justice mumbled.

"This is serious, Justice. And I need to know if these rumours are true."

"What rumours are true, Declan?"

He stared her in her eyes. "Is it true that you and Johnny have a child together?"

Justice's heart skipped a beat and it felt as if she could not breath. Her heart began to race as they continued to stand eye-to-eye, a serious scowl upon Declan's concerned face. "Is it true, Justice?"

Justice opened her mouth to speak, but found it difficult to release any words. "Where did you hear this from?" She asked, her voice shaky.

Declan's expression softened a bit and he leaned back. "I don't know who the source is." He said. "Too many people know to tell. But if this is not true, Justice. You might want to clear it up quickly." His face completely softened as sympathy and concern changed his expression. "I don't care to know if it's true." He said. "But whomever told this story, really made you look bad. My advice to you is that you find a way to clear this up. Things don't look to well."

Justice nodded. "Thanks Declan." She said. "I'm going to miss this period, okay."

Declan nodded and she left the auditorium. Racing down the halls she could only think of one name that fit it all perfectly.


	20. Chapter 19: A Good Laugh

**Sorry it took so long to post, what with school being crazy and all. (we had a parade today!-it was hot...literally the sun was beating down so hard and...well, I digress) anyway, I hope you like. It's longer than the last one...I think...wait, yeah it is, haha. **

**Anyway, Read on...**

* * *

Chapter 19

Johnny stood by his locker, looking pissed off, Bruce and Derek picking at him. Justice walked quickly towards him. "Johnny! I need to talk to you." She called. He turned. "Perfect. I need to talk to you too." He said and walked towards her, gripping her arm and dragging her out of the front of the school. She jerked away.

"You told me not to tell but you tell the whole school?"

"Me? I didn't tell anyone, what are you talking about? I just now heard about this and I am pretty sure you blabbed away to Bruce or Derek and they spread it around."

"Or you blabbed away to your new best friend Alli, who can't keep her mouth shut for even two seconds."

They glared at one another for a second, before Justice sighed. "If you didn't tell, and I sure as anything, did not tell," Justice said. "Then who did? The only one I've talked to about this is you." She thought for a second. "Unless someone over heard us. But who?" She looked at Johnny who held a stern look. "Have you accidentally slipped?"

Johnny frowned. "Here we go accusing me again. No."

"What about when you went to Alli's to tutor her?"

Johnny's eyes grew dark. "How did you know about that?"

"Like you said, Alli, the girl who can't keep her mouth shut for two seconds."

"I'm sure I didn't."

"Did you fall asleep?"

"Why?"

"Because you talk in your sleep."

How would she know that?

Justice sighed. "You fell asleep one day while we were at the ravine a long time ago and blabbed away about how this older girl let you grope her, okay? I'm not like stalking you and taking notes or anything. Geez! Do away with that look." She said, annoyed. "Now tell me, did you fall asleep?"

"…maybe…"

Justice groaned. "Dang it! It _was_ Alli. Ooo! I should have known I couldn't trust her." She said. "Do you know what you said?"

"No."

"Well, you gave the most important details, I'll tell yah that." She sighed. "What class does Alli have now?"

"Photography."

"Perfect. I'm gonna go talk to her." She said and turned to walk away.

"Wait." Johnny said. "I'll go with you."

* * *

Alli was laughing with a bunch of girls from the photography club when Justice and Johnny found her. Justice immediately walked up to her and linked arms with her. "I need to borrow Alli for a second." She said, dragging her away from the confused girls far enough so that they could not hear them. Alli looked at Justice with a confused look. "What's wrong Justice?" She said, and that's when she noticed Johnny, a barely noticeable grin formed her lips. "What's this all about?"

"I think you know exactly what this is about." Justice said, trying to keep her voice low and steady.

Alli shook her head. "Actually I don't." She said. "Fill me in?"

Justice ground her teeth, but tried to keep calm. "I have been told by a…_certain_ source, that there is a rumor going around about Johnny and I. One that isn't very…_appropriate._"

Alli frowned. "That's awful." She said. "Are you trying to say that I started this rumor?"

"Well, let's see," Justice placed most of her weight on one leg. "you wanted Johnny over to _tutor_ you, he fell asleep, apparently he blabbed to you, and you took all of the information and spread it around." She said. "Yeah, apparently I am, unless you can give me a logical reason why I shouldn't."

"Just tell us the truth." Johnny sighed after a brief silence.

Alli looked from one to the other, a frown forming her baby-faced features.

The anger in Justice was rising, the impatience as well, but then her body and face relaxed. "Just tell me the truth." She said. "I just want to know who started it."

Alli chewed her bottom lip, debating. Then sighed after a brief silence. "Okay." She said. "I did not mean to start the rumor-"

"So you did start it!" Justice exclaimed. Johnny gripped her wrist firmly, warning her to quiet down. She moved her hand from his grasp.

Alli jumped, startled by Justice's sudden outburst. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Then how'd it get started? Huh? How?"

Alli chewed her lip. "Can we talk about this later. Maybe somewhere else?"

"No. You're going to tell me now. I don't have time to waste. I have to clear this up A-S-A-P." She said. "Now tell me, before I become even more impatient."

Alli sighed. "Well, I didn't mean to spread it around the whole school." She said. "I was talking to Claire-"

"So you told Claire!"

"Yes!" She jumped again. "she's my best friend, I tell her everything. Anyway, I was walking with her to her drama class and I told her about it as we stood by the stage."

"Was there anyone there?"

"No." She said. "Oh! Except this one guy that walked by."

Justice's excitement rose. "Who? What guy?"

"I don't know."

"What did he look like?"

"He was about Johnny's height, thin, with short blonde hair and big blue eyes." She said.

Justice's eyes widened and one name came into mind. Her heart began to pound. "Thanks Alli." She said quickly. "I'm sorry for accusing you. I gotta go." She began to walk away but stopped and turned back to face Johnny, "Alone." is all she said before continuing on.

* * *

Declan was working on his checklist when Justice came barging backstage. He looked up from his clipboard. "Hey, Justice, how's everything going?" Justice looked frantic, and Declan noticed how rushy she was. "You okay?" He said.

"Yeah, fine." She said, nearly out of breath, having had run. "Where's Freddie?"

"On the stage, working on the dress you'll be modelling during lunch." He said. "Why?"

"Thank you!" Is all she said before racing passed Declan to the stage. She dropped her bag by the racks of costumes and burst through the closed curtains of the stage. Sometimes they were open, but apparently they were told to close them for the time being. Justice stood still for a second, catching her breath. She didn't spot Freddie until he was walking up the left stage stairs. She frowned, standing up straighter. He looked up at her and grinned devilishly. He gave an exaggerated blink as he sauntered over to the chest that was sitting by a stool. "Back for rehearsal, Justice?" He said, though her knew exactly why she was there, and he knew she knew, as well.

"Quit it, Freddie." She said. "Why are you out to ruin my life? What was the point of starting that rumor about me?"

He looked her square in her eyes. "It's true isn't it? So it's not a rumor."

"But it's none of your business."

"So it is true?" He said, grinning smugly.

"Yes! It's the truth! But it's personal, and you have no right to spread things around that is only my business-

"And DiMarco's." He added.

"…how did you know that?"

"Oh! So it is _that_ Johnny." He said. "I didn't think you two would _hit it_, considering you hated one another so much…or so that's what you wanted everyone to think, wasn't it?"

Justice glared at him for a second, her anger slowly faltering, struggling to remain stern. "What do you care?"

He shrugged. "I don't." He said, and his face grew dark. "I only feel that you should suffer as much as I did."

"Haven't you ever heard that revenge is never the answer?"

He shrugged again. "Maybe not. But it sure as hell feels good."

Justice shook her head, all of the anger she felt was now nearly completely gone and replaced with hurt. How could someone that had once been her friend turn on her so coldly. And try to hurt her? But could she really blame him? For the way she acted was no better. "Do you really hate me that much?" She asked, trying to keep her voice from cracking.

Freddie noticed the change in her voice, his face softened a bit, but not too much to show weakness. "No." He said softly.

There was a brief silence. "Then why are you doing this to me?" She asked.

His frown deepened again. "The same reason you humiliated me in middle school." He said. "A good laugh."

* * *

**Okay, I know what you guys are thinking; "Ooo! She just got told off!"**

**I'm kinda thinking the same thing. Haha!**

**Well, hope you liked it and I will try to get up the next chapter soon, and I will try to move it along a little quicker so that we can get to the juiciness of what's going to happen when they see their baby. And how Justice's "controlive" mom will react.**

**Chapter 20 - Coming soon...To be continued... **


	21. Chapter 20: All The Information

**Yay! Only took me a day to post this! Hope you guys like it. **

**Pretty much the title sums up the chapter. Only it's not exactly ALL the info, but it's the most essential. **

**But still (if you can remeber from a previous chapter -the one where they tell Ms. DiMarco about her becoming a grandmother- Justice spoke in her mind that there was a bigger secret.) That secret will be coming out either in the next chapter or the one after that. And there is a hint in this chapter that kind of gives it away. Maybe you can catch it, but if not, you will find it out later on and you will be like OOOH!**

**So look closely...but not too closely...**

**Anyway...Read on...**

* * *

Chapter 20

A good laugh? He is doing this for a good laugh? She thought. No, she had heard the sarcasm in his voice, and that upset her even more. She looked at her reflexion, at her tear stained face, her makeup running down her face. She sniffled and cleaned off the mess. Throwing away the tissues, she took a deep breath, stretched her features and tried to appear serene. Turning, she walked out of the bathroom. She had not known at all how she had managed to make it through the rest of the school day without bursting into tears, but she had done it until the last bell rang when she had run into the bathroom to ball like a little baby.

She walked out of the school to wait for her father. She had locked eyes with Johnny for a split second, who waved, and she returned the gesture; relieved that he had not gotten up to talk to her. As she sat on the picnic tables she got a text from her dad, explaining that he was going to be at work late and wouldn't be able to pick her up. She groaned, her bus had already left, and Riley had checked out early for an appointment with his psychologist. She wondered why he would have to go there?

She sighed. She would have to walk home. Which was not too far…if you were a car. She groaned and stood, but as she did, she nearly bumped into Peter. She smiled half-heartedly. "Hi." She said.

He smiled genuinely. "How are you, Justice?" He asked.

"Uhm, I'm fine, you could say." She said. "And you?"

"About the same, I guess." He said. There was a brief, odd silence.

"Did you hear about the…"

"Rumor? Yeah. Everyone's been talking about it."

"Yeah. I'm surprised no one said anything to me about it." She said. "I mean, no one talked to me, but they never have anyway."

"Is-is it true, Justice?"

Justice sighed. "What do you think?" She asked.

Pause. "I think whatever you tell me, I'll believe." He said.

Justice looked up at him. He was being so nice to her, the only one…even though she had managed to piss him off for a while…well more like hurt. She looked back down at the wooden table that they had managed to re-seat at. Him across from her. "Yeah." is all she could say.

Pause. "Do you need a ride home?" He asked. "Is your dad coming?"

She shook her head.

"Then come on." He said, standing. "I'll drive you."

"You don't have to be so nice to me, Peter." She said.

"I know I don't have to." He said, and smiled. "But I want to. Now, c'mon."

Justice sighed and stood, following Peter to his car.

She always felt so relaxed when she was in Peter's truck. It felt like home…even though at home there was so much going on with the whole…well you know.

It was mostly silent as they rode, occasionally making small talk, but most of the time it was silent. Not necessarily an awkward silence, but not to say that Mr. Awkward wasn't there.

"Have you been crying?" Peter said out-of-the-blue.

"What?" Justice said, instantly.

He stole a quick glimpse of her. "Your eyes are all red and kinda puffy." He said. "You look like you been crying."

Justice tried to keep herself from thinking of why she had been crying, but found a lump swelled in her throat when it unwillingly came back. She sat silently for a second, until she was able to swallow the air-lump and spoke. "No!" She said, but it came out as a squeak. She cleared her throat. "No. No, I…" She found herself unable to lie, she just couldn't say it.

"Why have you been crying, Justice?" Peter asked.

She sighed. "I don't know if I can talk about it."

Peter nodded, understanding. "Well, when you do need someone to talk to, you know my number." He said as they pulled up in front of her house. She turned to Peter. "Thank you." She said, and leaned over to hug him. He held her tight, giving her a gentle squeeze. Justice smiled into his gentle eyes as they released, said her goodbye and climbed out of the car.

As she closed the door behind her, she did not expect to find her father sitting at the dining table talking on the phone with papers in front of him. He instantly looked up at her and held up five fingers to indicate he wanted to talk to her in a couple of minutes. She nodded to show she understood him and went upstairs to shower. By the time she got back he was just hanging up the phone.

"Good, Justice, sit down." He said, and she did. "I was just on the phone with Ms. DiMarco." He began. "We were discussing our trip to Washington. She wanted to know how we were arriving, when we were leaving, and all of that. She has already explained that Johnny is all packed and ready to go and that she is overly excited about the matter." He explained. "Have you packed?"

Justice shook her head. "You'll need to do that before Friday. Make sure you pack enough outfits for about 10 days. Also, I was talking to your mother when you came in. She still is not thrilled, but she has softened up and accepted this whole thing."

"Lets hope she doesn't blow a gasket when we arrive." Justice mumbled.

Mr. A chuckled. "Yes, lets hope not."

"So, exactly how are we going to get to Washington? Drive? Fly? Train?"

"Uhm, well, at first I thought I might drive us. It would only take over a day to get there, and since we all drive it would be convenient to swap every few hours or so. But then I thought that if we decided to bring the baby back, then it would be a bit of a hassle to contain them." He explained. "So, I have decided that Flying would be the best way, which would only take approximately 10 hours. But that's only an estimation, it's not exact. You and Johnny can decide what way you would rather travel."

"I prefer flying." She said. "Johnny would probably go with whatever I choose."

Mr. A nodded. "Okay then." He wrote something down. "We'll be leaving Friday, as early in the morning as possible. I still have our passports and I'll get all three tickets tomorrow. Your mother has offered to pay for our tickets and sent the money yesterday. It arrived this afternoon and I will buy the first class."

"Okay." Justice said, simply. "Does she still want to talk to Johnny?"

Mr. A sighed. "She didn't say anything about that. But we'll probably receive a phone call on the way there."

"Fun." Justice said, sarcastically. "So is there any more I need to know?"

"Uh…no not that I know of. But you might want to fill Johnny in on all of this so that he will be aware of what's to come." He said. "And make sure you pack before Friday."

"I will, I will." Justice said, and smiled.

Mr. A caught his daughter's smile and one formed his lips. "You're really excited, aren't you?" He said.

Justice nodded and met his eyes. "Yeah. I really am."

He nodded. "Good. I love to see a smile on your face, Justice."

"I'll be sure to wear one as much as I can." She said and stood. "I'm gonna head up to my room to call Johnny."

"Okay, sweetheart." He said, and Justice left to the stairs. When she arrived to her room, she closed the door, grabbed her cell phone and sat cross legged on the bed, turning on her TV so that she's have something to watch. Turning to cartoons, she dialled Johnny's home number.

"Hello?" Came a male's voice.

"Hey, Johnny, are you busy?" She asked.

"Never for you, sweet thang!"

That didn't sound like Johnny at all. "Jerry?" She said.

"Yo! So you do remember me." He said. "How's it going?"

"Great, but I don't have time to talk right now, could you put Johnny on the phone?"

Jerry sighed. "You always chose Johnny." He said. "Yeah, I'll get him." There was silence as Justice waited for Jerry to put Johnny on the phone. "It's for you." Came a muffled voice.

"Hello?" This time it was Johnny.

"Hey, Johnny, it's Justice. Are you free to talk?"

Justice suddenly heard the noise in the background go silent, he must have turned his TV off. "Sure." He said. "What's up?"

"I was talking to my dad a few minutes ago and he said that…" She went on to explain everything to him, by the time she was finished, she was nearly breathless.

"Okay. Flying is fine by me." He said.

"Great. So you're okay with everything?"

"As long as we get there." He said. There was a brief silence, before Justice spoke again. "So how are you feeling about this?" She asked.

"Fine."

"Do you think you're gonna be able to deal with my mom for so many days?"

"I don't think I'll be able to deal with her 5 minutes." He said. "But the cause will be worth it."

Justice smiled into the phone. "Good." She said. "A positive attitude makes this easier."

"Yeah. But, Justice?"

"Yeah?"

"I may want to bring the baby back here." He said.

Justice sighed quietly. "I'm pretty sure I will too, Johnny."

* * *

**Well, did you catch the hint?**

**If not, that's okay...but I will not tell you what it was until that chapter comes.**

**If so, then GREAT!...for you being a detective...but bad for me becuz that means I have spoiled it for you...but not completely! *GASP***

_SUSPENCE-_

**Anyway, away from my overly weirdness, I would like to thank my readers, and my reviewers, I love the feedback. You guys are amazing (wow I'm making this sound like this was the finale...which isn't coming until later on)**

**Oh! And if you were starting to feel like; "OMGOSH! When will she get to the good stuff! I'm gonna stop reading if she doesn't write about the mother and baby and all that!"**

**Well, that is coming up in either the next chapter or the one after that (I'm saying that because the next might be about the travel(which will have some "interesting" information...CRAP giving too much away!)**

**Anyway, sorry about the whole rambling on about all this, when I should be writing the next chapter. So I will get right to that...**

**Chapter 21 - Coming soon...To be continued...**


	22. Chapter 21: Rambling Thoughts

**On their way to Washington. This is so exciting isn't it. Well, don't really have anything to say hear so,**

**Read on...**

* * *

Chapter 21

The next few days were a bit of a rush, what with all the packing that needed to be done. Messages that needed to be delivered and the chaos of everyone readying for Spring Break. Justice managed to pack everything by Thursday night and by Friday she was ready for the school day to just pass by so that she could leave. Even though they were going to be leaving together, Johnny and Justice did not socialize with one another, not acting any different by one another than they usually did. Peter made sure he said his goodbyes to Justice, kissing her cheek and hugging her close to him, reminding her repeatedly to text him and call often. She promised, holding him close to her one last time before running off. She even said goodbye to Alli, Claire and KC, (KC-who hugged her awkwardly), but smiled warmly at her. Alli smiled at her but made no sudden notion as to hug her, and Claire just waved.

As she was saying her goodbyes to Declan and the rest of the Theatre crew, she spotted Freddie tying the laces to the last of his shoes and placing them beneath the racks. At first she frowned but then it subsided. A small part of her wanted to walk in and hug him goodbye, but then the major half squashed that part of her and she left the theatre department, out to the front of the school. Where she waited for her father to pick her up.

Mr. A had had the thought that it would be best if he picked them up from school and they drove to the airport from there, but Justice and Johnny both knew that that would really send the wrong message to everyone in school; so they decided that, Justice and her father would go home first, make sure they had everything and then pick Johnny up at his house. The plan worked out perfectly, Ms. DiMarco was smiling blissfully, continuously reminding Johnny (and Justice too) to take loads of pictures to bring back to her. Of course they promised with smiles and were off to the airport. Jerry said goodbye to them as well, holding Justice close to him and pretending to cry; "Why couldn't it have been my baby!" He cried, sarcastically. "It should have been mine!" Finally able to leave Jerry's weirdness, Justice followed her father out the door, with Johnny behind her.

They had to wait nearly half-an-hour for their plane because it was running late, but when it finally did arrive, they all hurried to the boarding station. Unplanned, Johnny was stuck by the window, Justice in the middle and an empty seat next to her. Mr. A was placed in the row in front of them in the aisle seat. He made a check on them before settling in his seat. What-A-Coincidence, he knew the person that sat next to him, and they began to laugh and talk. Something about high school and being old college "friends". She was a blonde, Justice couldn't see her face, but when she turned her head, she found she had a button nose.

Johnny stared out the open window as they flew over the earth. So many things rushing through his mind. I have a child. A baby. I wonder what it looks like? How old is it? Does it look more like me or Justice? Does it have blonde hair like mine or brown like its mother? Or a mixture of both? Of course its hair should be curly since both mine and Justice's are curly. Has it said "Dadda" yet? Momma? Can it talk at all? How old is it? Can't be more than a couple months. What's the sex of the baby? Why hadn't Justice told him that? Had she wanted it to be a surprise? What was it's name? She hadn't said that either? Was that also a secret? How many more secrets were there?

"Thinkin' hard, huh?" Justice's soft voice entered his ears, breaking him from his rampaging thoughts.

"Yeah." He said. She sat up straighter, having had been snoozing, now waking from her nap. Johnny had been too anxious to sleep.

"What about?" Justice asked, adjusting the bag that sat on her lap.

There was a brief silence. "There's a lot you haven't told me." He said.

Justice paused. "Oh, you're thinking about…" She stopped. "Yeah, I know."

"Why haven't you?' He asked.

She smiled gently, and looked at him. "Because I would like to introduce you." She said. "I think it would be much better that way."

There was a silence as Johnny thought over this, but he didn't plan on saying much more. This would keep his mind going for a while. He wanted to know so much, and having her practically say it was a surprise made him even more excited, more anxious. He just wanted to magically poof to Mrs. A's home and hold his child to him, away from that old hag, Justice calls mother. That's when his mind suddenly went through the roof! Had she treated the child right? Had she been caring and nurturing? Or had she mistreated it, due to it being half his baby? His mind went into over drive.

No. He thought. Who would treat their own grandchild that way?

Suddenly, Justice leaned over him and pulled up the shade of the window. It was dark out, the stars were twinkling bright, and the moon was shining bright tonight. Johnny could smell her hair. It smelt of Sour Apple shampoo. She had her hair pulled back in a low ponytail, her curls bunching up against the thick hair tie. "The stars look so beautiful." She said, staring in awe at the glass. "I've never seen anything like this before."

"You've never ridden in a plane?" Johnny asked.

Justice shook her head. "No, I have." She closed the shade and sat back. "But only in the day time. Mostly."

There was another silence. Justice checked the time on her cell phone. It had been adjusting to the time change, and now read, 12:09 a.m; which meant it was 9:09 in Washington. She could call her mother if she wanted to, but decided not to. She might be sleep, as might the baby. So, as exhaustion washed over her, she settled into her seat and closed her eyes. Not long after, sleep also came over Johnny and his head fell against the window.

When she awoke, Justice found sunshine shining through some of the open windows and stretched upwards, as were some other now-awakening people. She yawned, straightened up and looked over at Johnny who was still asleep and checked her phone, it was after 8. They would be landing soon. Her father was talking softly to the lady that sat next to him. He looked back to check on her and when he found her awake, he smiled and introduced her to the lady, whose name was Bethany Johnson. Justice smiled and nodded and they returned to their conversation.

She sat back and looked at Johnny, then leaned over him to open the shade and stared out the window. "We're here." She whispered. She felt Johnny shuffle gently beneath her. She looked at him to find him slowly coming out of unconsciousness. "We're here." She said to him. "We're in Washington."

* * *

**They've made it. Now all to do is to get off the plane and go on their way to Justice's mother's home. Lot's of things are going to be unfolded. Many many things. Johnny's questions will be answered...**


	23. Chapter 22: Justina and Johnathan

**kk so this is it (no not the last chapter dont freak) but this is IT!**

***GASP***

**read on...**

* * *

Chapter 22

The ride to Justice's mother's home took approximately half-an-hour. It was just passed 9 when they arrived. Justice and Johnny were both equally anxious, not that Johnny really showed it…but he was. Justice sat in the passenger's seat, her father driving the rental (of course) and Johnny sat in the back, in the seat behind Justice. Occasionally, he would send glances at her. She the same to him. But they never seemed to catch each other's eye. (Not that either one of them were unaware).

Still, Johnny's mind was racing. Again about the previous things, but also about where he would sleep? In the home, right? What room? Would it be near Justice's mother? Far from his child's? Near Justice's? Would the baby be awake? Sleep? Cry when it saw him? Smile at him? Cling to Justice more? Completely hate him? Think he was ugly?

Okay so the last one was a little outrageous, a baby would not care what you looked like in the sense of "ugly-pretty", but that's what was running through his mind. Justice had forced Johnny to wash his hair, and blow dry it, so it would -as she put it- "flow in the wind". He did it, reluctantly, but still decided on pulling it back into a ponytail and slipped his hat back on, which Justice threatened to pull off when they got there. And she did just that, tugging it off his head as they stood in front of the door, with their luggage in their arms. He tried to reach for it, but the door opened and he quickly pulled back, standing as straight as possible.

"Oh! You're all here!" Came Justice's mother's voice. "George, you look great!" She said, hugging Justice's father. "Oh! Justice, darling, you look so beautiful!" She hugged her and then she looked at Johnny. Her smile faltered a bit. "Hello, Johnny. Nice to see you…again." He said nothing and she led them all into the house. Justice gave Johnny a, "sorry", look and followed her father into the house. It was so fancy; Johnny didn't expect anything less. Mrs. A had always been the "rich-acting-snooty" type. Which she wasn't poor.

"Place your bags by the door for now and let us get acquainted." Justice's mother said, and quickly walked into the living room. Justice's father was the first to follow, leaving Justice and Johnny to stack their bags.

"She still hates me." Johnny said.

Justice sighed, and tried to smile, handing Johnny back his hat, who shoved it into one of his bags. "At least she didn't frown this time." She said and walked towards the living room, Johnny at her tail. As she walked in, she nearly came to a stop when she found a familiar man sitting in the living room. He looked up at her and smiled. "Hello Justice." He got up to hug her. "It's been so long."

She hugged him back. "Yeah. So. Long." She said, confused.

She sat by her father on the couch across from where her mother sat. Johnny sat awkwardly next to her. "Oh my, Justice you look so beautiful." Her mother said. "How have you been?"

"Fine." She said. "You look great, too, mom. But could we get to what we came here for?"

"Okay then." She said. "I was hoping to get acquainted first but since you're so rushy." She stood. "Come on then." And she began to leave the room. Justice got up quickly grabbing Johnny's wrist and followed her mother. She released his hand as they walked up the stairs to where they came upon the room. Justice's mother slowly opened the door and they walked in. Inside was a single crib. They approached the crib, Johnny's heart was racing. As they came upon it, he was surprised to see there were…two babies?

He looked at Justice. "I thought you said, ba_by_." He said.

Justice smiled as she stared down at the ba_bies_. "I did. I didn't know if you could handle having twins."

"What are they?" He asked.

"Well _babies_." Justice's mom said in an, "it's obvious" way.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "I mean the sex." He said in an, "no dip Sherlock" way.

"The one on the left is a boy, the one on the right is a girl." She said. "I named him, Johnathan Xavier DiMarco, and her Justina Naomi DiMarco."

Johnathan had fair skin like his father, whereas Justina was the caramel color of her mother. They both had curly reddish brown hair, and adorable pudgy cheeks.

These two beings. They're mine. Johnny thought. I created these two little things that are asleep in the bed. Two spitting images of both Justice and I. She even named them after both of us. He had so many questions he needed to ask, so many things he wanted to know, but he did not feel comfortable saying anything around Justice's mother. He wished she would leave, at least for a few minutes.

"Mom?" Justice suddenly spoke up, and as if she had read Johnny's mind, said, "Could you leave us alone with them for a little bit?"

Her mother eyed them both, but smiled. "Sure." and left the room.

"Just like her not to trust us." Johnny said, referring to the fact that she left the door open.

Justice laughed. "Yeah."

There was a silence as they both stared down at the sleeping babies, until Johnny said, "Did it hurt?"

"What?"

"Having them. I've heard it hurts like hell with just one."

Justice nodded, cringing at the memory. "Let's just say I went to hell, then came back. Then took another trip to hell and returned for nearly 48 hours."

There was another silence.

"Justina has green eyes like you." Justice said. "And Johnathan has your dimples."

"How old are they?"

"Nearly three months." She said.

"So you haven't missed much."

"Neither have you."

Silence. Justice reached in and touched Justina's hair, lightly brushing her cheeks. The baby stirred.

"Won't your mom be pissed if you wake them up?"

Justice shrugged. "They're mine, aren't they? I can wake them if I want to."

For a small while Justice continued to stroke the baby's cheek, her eyes fluttered but she didn't wake. Johnny gripped her upper arm and she pulled back. "Stop." He said. "Let's not start hell on the first day."

Justice smiled and rolled her eyes. "Fine." She said and walked over to the rocking chair and sat down, slowly rocking in the chair, thinking how it would feel to rock her babies in it at night. Johnny strolled over to the small one-person cushion chair and sat down. "Who's that guy that hugged you?" He asked.

Justice stopped rocking. "Mr. Goldsworthy." She said.

"How do you know him?"

"He's someone I knows, father."

"That sums it up." Johnny said sarcastically.

Justice sighed. "He's Eli Goldsworthy's father."

"And that is…"

"My half brother."

* * *

**yay i posted so much today! yay! **

**OOOO! who's this Eli Goldsworthy?**

**(well you may know him from season 10-no i have only seen 1 episode from season ten haha...yeah im a veyr bad fan)**

**but anyway (yeah he's her half bro) he'll be in the story soon.**

**also if you don't know who Eli Goldsworthy is, google him or go to a degrassi sight (just my opinion but i thnk he's hot)**

**P.S I won't be able to post more today. my bum hurst from sitting so long (no, I am not british or australian just because I said bum. I just like saying bum...bum bum bum bum bum...anyway! yeah...)**


	24. Chapter 23: Wanna Hold Her?

**We will learn a lot this chapter. (or so it depends on what you would say is a lot)**

**But the most important is that we really get to interact with the babies more YAY!**

* * *

Chapter 23

The reunion was not all that exciting, not that excitement was expected. The only high point that Johnny and Justice truly felt was seeing their babies.

They had not been left alone long, before Justice's mother called them back into the living room so that they could all talk together. It was rather interesting, Justice still a bit confused on why Mr. Goldsworthy was in their home. He had no reason to be there. Justice would have to talk to her mother in private, later on, and get some answers.

But for now, she had to unpack her clothes. So, grabbing her suitcases, she carried them upstairs to her old room, which (surprisingly) was still the same as she had left it over 2 months ago. Dropping her luggage onto the bed, she began to unpack.

Her mind began to wander back into the past, from when she was in the 7th grade, fast forwarding to her pregnancy and how that came to be, then to her 12 day life at Degrassi and what drama had seemed to summon in such a short amount of time.

But she didn't dwell too long on the past. Johnny had been placed in one of the other guest rooms, two doors down from Justice, a bathroom separated them. Lucky for him, he had been placed nearly the furthest from Justice's mother's room. Mr. A was placed in the room next to Johnny's near the end. Justice found it weird that her parents weren't going to spend the night in the same room, and also found it odd that Mr. Goldsworthy was comfortably walking in and out of her mother's room. When she had finished packing, Justice went out to talk to her mother who was changing Justina's diaper in the nursery.

"Hey mom." She said, entering the room. Her mother looked up at her and smiled. "Hey Justice. You get everything unpacked?"

"Yes." She said, and then approached her mom, keeping her voice low. "Hey mom? Uhm. Why is Mr. Goldsworthy here?"

"Well, he lives here, Justice."

"Why? Wouldn't that upset dad?"

"Why would it?" She shrugged, securing the baby's diaper.

Justice frowned. "You and dad are married. Why would he…" She stopped. "You and dad aren't together anymore?"

"We signed the official divorce papers the week before you left for Toronto." She said.

Justice continued to stare at her. "So…you and Mr. Goldsworthy got married?"

"Getting married."

Silence. "Why didn't either one of you tell me?"

"Your father didn't tell you?"

Justice shook her head, trying to hold back the tears. Her parents been together since before she was born. Their relationship had been fine, except for the problem of Marley's (Justice's mother) high school sweet heart, Mr. Goldsworthy, who she had had an affair with when Justice was only a year old; in which resulted in her getting pregnant with Eli, who Justice had grown up with all her life (them being the closest of siblings).

"Why did you get a divorce? Was it because I got pregnant?" Justice asked. "Because I was rebellious? Did you blame one another for my actions? Because it's neither one of your fault. I did it on my own." Justice couldn't help the gentle tears that sped down her cheeks. Justice's mother (who is now to be referred to as, Mrs. Goldsworthy) was now placing the baby back in the crib next to her brother who had not woken up yet.

"No, baby." She said. "You're father and I just grew apart."

So this is why my mother had developed the plan of my father and I to live so far away and not come back for a couple years. Because she was hiding the real truth. Justice thought. Her and dad were divorcing and they didn't want me to know. But why wouldn't they just tell me the truth. I'd be hurt, yes, but they should have told me from the start so that I would have known.

Everything she was thinking came blurting out of her mouth at that moment, ending with, "You're lying, mom." She said. "You should have just told me from the start." She said. "Don't lie anymore. Just stop. Thanks for ruining my first day back. You and dad."

Mrs. Goldsworthy turned to her daughter. "I'm not lying to you. And we thought it'd be best to wait." She sighed. "I see now that that was the worst possible idea."

"You think?" Justice said and then just shut up, being a smart-ass wasn't going to make anything better.

"At least you know now, Justice." Mrs. Goldsworthy said.

Justice nodded. There was a silence until a voice came from the door. "So, does this mean I call you Mrs. Goldsworthy now?"

Justice turned to find Johnny standing in the doorframe, hands in pockets, standing there nonchalantly. There was a pause until she spoke; "Yes. Mrs. Goldsworthy." She said and left out of the room. Justice sighed, quickly wiping the stray tears from her face and walked over to her babies' crib, both of them were awake now. Justina's fat fingers lightly touching her brother's pudgy face. Leaning down she slowly lifted Justina (who was the closest) into her arms. She cradled her to where they were staring face-to-face. Justina stared at her for a moment, with her big green eyes, as if trying to figure out who this person was, and her little face crinkled up into a frown. Justice laughed. "Look, she's frowning at me!" She said.

"You sure that's a good thing?" Johnny said, approaching them.

Justice shook her head. "She's so cute!" She looked at Johnny. "Wanna hold her?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, when of course his heart was pounding and he wanted to scream YES! And snatch his baby girl from Justice's arms.

As soon as Justina was in her father's arms, she immediately smiled at him and giggled. Justice gasped, pretending to be offended. "That little traitor!" Johnny smiled, ignoring Justice's exclamation and slowly paced. Turning to the crib, Justice leaned down to Johnathan. "Hey baby boy." She said. "You'll like mommy won't you." Reaching inside, she lifted the smiling baby into her arms and kissed his pudgy cheek. "Awe! At least you like me." She said, rubbing her cheek against the babies. She laid him over her shoulder and turned to Johnny, who she found rocking Justina in the rocking chair, talking soothingly to her. She smiled. "So apparently we have a daddies girl and a momma's boy." She said. "Good thing I had twins, if I had had a girl I would have no one to cuddle."

Johnny looked up at her and smirked then back down to his little girl.

"Oh how sweet!" Came a familiar sarcastic voice from the bedroom door. Justice and Johnny both looked up. Justice smiled and practically ran over to her brother who welcomed her in a careful hug.

"How's my favorite brother been?" She asked Eli.

His grin widened. "I'm your only brother." He said and looked passed her at Johnny. "Ah. So this is the dope who knocked you up?"

Justice hit his arm. "Yeah."

Eli's expression grew dark. "He's not staying here, is he?"

"He is." Justice said.

Eli looked back at her, eye-to-eye (they were the exact same height). "Be careful." He said. "Two is enough." Then his grin returned and he looked passed at Johnny again. "Good meeting you, Jobro." He said and walked away. Justice turned back to Johnny, who was busy bonding with his baby. She wanted to apologize for her brother's words but said nothing at first. Then; "I'll be right back." She said and left the room.

She held Johnathan close to her as she walked down the stairs. No one was in the living room, so Justice was able to walk into the kitchen without any interruption. Thankfully, there were already two full bottles of formula made, reaching in, she grabbed two bottles, and nearly jumped when a voice occurred behind her; "You'll have to breast feed them soon."

Justice turned around to find her mother throwing some papers in the trash. "Yeah, I know, mom." She said. "But not right now. I think formula will work just fine." And she left the kitchen back up the stairs to the nursery where she found Johnny slowly pacing back and forth. "Here," she handed him a bottle, and sat in a chair, cradling Johnathan in her arms so that she could feed him. He took to the bottle instantly, and began to greedily down the milk. Johnny sat in the rocker and did the same.

* * *

Dinner was a bit awkward, although manageable. But Justice was fully relieved when it was over and she was able to shower and go to bed. When everyone was settled into their rooms, Justice snuck into the nursery to kiss her babies goodnight for the millionth time. When she came upon the crib she found that Jutina was still awake. "You're a late nighter like your daddy aren't you?" She said and lifted the baby in her arms who wanted to frown, but exhaustion took over and she fell into her mother's arms without protest. Justice paced the room slowly, gently rocking the baby and humming quietly. She had not noticed Johnny standing at the door watching her. He was leant up against the doorframe, arms crossed, watching her sooth Justina to sleep. She whimpered, causing Johnny to jump slightly, but Justice shushed her softly and did a slow spin. Justina's eyes couldn't bare it much longer and they fell into place. When she was sure she was asleep, Justice kissed her cheek and laid the baby back in her crib. Johnny entered then, causing Justice to jump when she finally noticed him. He peered down into the crib. Usually Justice would have something to say, but for once she was completely speechless.

They stood there quietly for a long moment, just staring down at the two sleeping babies beneath the dim moonlight. No words were spoken, and it wasn't awkward. It was relaxing and Justice felt so relaxed standing next to Johnny, staring at the beings in the crib. Completely differently than she had thought she would feel. And for once, she was able to rid her mind of the all the drama that was going on, even only for a moment.

* * *

**AWWWEEE!**

**That's all I can say.**

**So have you researched Eli Goldsworthy? Do you already know who he is from Degrassi? Well, I hope I portrayed him correctly, I think I was fairly close in character. Anyway, uhm...that's all I have really to say on this chapter...uhm...I'm a little confuzzled on what I want to go on from here. I mean I have an idea but idk exactly where I should put it...sigh. I'll figure it out, no worries. **


	25. Chapter 24: Field Of Emotions

**Wooo! I am exhausted. Worked three hundred years on this chapter (SO U BETTER LIKE IT!)**

**Jk! But my bum is numb and my hand is aching, so I hope it's worth reading. Uhm. Yeah.**

**This has a lot of emotion and feelings and thoughts. JTLYK (J**ust** T**o** L**et** Y**ou** K**now**)**

**Hey, before reading the chapter, you might want to read what I wrote at the very bottom...(the author's note, not the end of the story)**

* * *

Chapter 24

Breakfast was fine, Mr. A had decided to take Justice and Johnny out for breakfast. They all sat silently for a while as they picked at the food on their plates, until Mr. a finally spoke up, "How was your first night?" He asked, both of them.

"Fine."

"Okay." Justice said.

Mr. A nodded, chewing his food. "You guys seem a little down." He said.

"No, not down." Justice spoke up. "Just a lot on our minds."

He nodded again. It was mostly silent after that, even on the ride back home. Mr. Goldsworthy had gone into work, and Justice found it odd that her mother was leaving, she didn't work. "Shopping with the girls." She had said before leaving. Justice's father had volunteered to stick around and help with the babies, though Justice assured that she and Johnny had that covered, so he left out, explaining he was going to speak with a few old friends and assured that his cell phone would be on so if they need him, to call.

Since no one was home, but Johnny and Justice, they decided they'd bring the babies downstairs, laying them on their backs on the floor. They were mostly silent, talking to the babies playfully, when Justice spoke, "So, how do you feel being a father?"

He wanted to scream, _Completely amazing! _But instead he said, "Fine."

Justice didn't take her eyes from the baby boy that rest below her. Fine? Just fine? Why didn't he sound so chipper about it? Justice thought. I mean, yeah it's a little different with us being so long, but heck he's 18, I'm 17, we're not too too young. Besides, my parents had me at 16, well my dad did. My mom was 18. She looked up at Johnny. He was so good with Justina. He seemed like a caring father. But what was going through his mind? Was he thinking that after Spring Break he was going to book it out of their life, and move away or completely shun Justice and her babies once they returned to Toronto and pretend that nothing had ever happened, or that he didn't even know her? She looked back down at the baby.

In that instant, Johnny looked up at her. He still loved Justice. Still cared for her as he had so long ago before all of this happened. She seemed happy to be a mother. The way her eyes seemed to sparkle when they laid their gaze on Johnathan or Justina. The way she smiled at them, or smiled in general. To him she was so beautiful. But there was no doubt in his mind that she would want to get back with him. And he wouldn't blame her. It was probably much too soon for them to start a relationship. A real one. Not a friend-based one where they experimented. They had both done everything; had their first kiss, made out, had sex. Hell, they had even managed to get pregnant, and not just with one baby but two. Then throw in former-Mrs. A who hates you for impregnating her daughter, a now half-brother who also hates him, and an overly passive father and you get…(drum roll)…HELL! Yay! Okay well maybe not necessarily, but you do get a whole lot of tension.

Johnny studied Justice's features. Her small nose, soft full lips, and high cheekbones. Her small dainty hands, and curvy form. Her long legs and thick thighs. He forced himself not to think back to that night. It had been so long ago that it had happened, nearly a year ago, and after that night he had never been able to stop thinking about it. She had not been his first, but she had been the first he liked. Before Bhandari, of course, who had been his newest thrill! He looked away from Justice and down at the ground. How could he think of Alli while he was with Justice? True, he still had feelings for her, but while he was with the mother of his children? No. That was wrong.

"Johnny?" Came Justice's voice, but it sounded odd, snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up at her and for the first time, he realized the redness of them. He frowned, confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's just an irritation." She said, and looked back down at Johnathan. "I'm going to get something out of the kitchen, want anything?" She asked, but didn't wait for an answer as she quickly stood, trying to keep her face hidden from Johnny's view, and walked into the kitchen. She leaned over the sink. Why was she feeling this way? She wanted to cry, and the tears were about to flow. Why was she crying? Was it joy? Sadness? Stress? Confusion? What was this? What was the purpose of these tears?

…Johnny.

Why was she crying over Johnny? Was it sad tears? No. Why would they be sad? He was sitting right there in the living room playing with Justina. Being a loving father. Justice sighed, sniffled and wiped at the stray tears. Was it because she loved Johnny? Did she love Johnny? Well, he was the "sperm-donor". So she had to love him. But did she love him passed the matter of him being the father of her babies? Did she love him as more than just someone who fertilized her eggs? More than just a friend? Or acquaintance?

She sniffled. Yes, she loved him. She had so much love for Johnny, but could she tell him? No. Things were already so overwhelming that adding her "silly" love for him would only cause more overwhelming emotions and probably confusion. Plus, it would only be a pathetic attempt at nothing for her, considering Johnny probably had another girl back in Toronto. Probably even Alli Bhandari. Justice cringed at that thought. The last person she wanted to think about was Alli Bhandari. The ignorant niner who had been a part of the cause for the rumor being spread around school. But what if she found out about them going to visit her mother and the babies in Washington? If Freddie found out about it, he would definitely spread it around without an ounce of hesitation and he would make it sound as bad as he possibly could.

A tear fell from Justice's eyes as emotion washed over her from that thought. Freddie. She thought. Freddie. I love you so much. Even though you're trying to hurt me. You had been my most loyal best friend. I know I caused you so much pain, so much humiliation. But I just wish you would stop with these tyrants on trying to get back at me. You've gotten your revenge. You've gotten it, now please stop. We could talk about it. We could sit for coffee or even during my dress rehearsals and talk about it, and I'll do whatever it takes to mend our friendship. A tear skidded down her cheek. I know it will never go back to how it used to be, you'll never trust me so much. You may not even trust me at all, but I don't like the tension. I don't like you hating me.

She sighed, a sob escaping her throat. This is pointless. She thought. I'm hours away from him. Miles away. And he can't hear my thoughts. So why am I begging here to myself. Why am I asking for this when I know it will never happen. I will go on having everyone hate me, bad luck coming upon me and me doing something wrong to make a new person hate me.

She wiped at her face and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Freddie." She whispered. I'm sorry Peter. She sniffled. I'm sorry mom…dad. I'm sorry to everyone I ever hurt.

"Do you mean Fredward McDroid?" Came Johnny's voice from the entrance of the kitchen.

"It's Freddie Droyd." Justice corrected, wiping her nose with a paper towel and wheeled around to face Johnny. "My most prized friend since pre-school."

"Even after he treated you like shit?"

Justice sniffled. "He had a right to." She said. "I treated him awful before."

Silence. "Because of me?"

"Because of myself." she said, throwing the paper towel away. "Because I had to be a complete smarty-smart and want to be a part of the "rebellious" kids group, and humiliate everyone."

"The people you hung out with were dorks anyway."

"No they weren't!" Justice said, getting defensive. "They were my friends, and they were great!" She struggled to keep the welding tears in their place. "You're the dork!" She said. "You and your stupid friends, Bruce and that freak, Derek. All of you are stupid and I hate you all!" She squealed and rushed to push passed him but he gripped her shoulders and stopped her. She punched at his chest, but couldn't help but fall into his chest and weep. He wrapped his arms around her firmly and held her close to him. "You don't mean that." he said, referring to the 'hate' statement. She just cried, shaking her head in his chest.

She was so full of emotions, right then. She could barely contain herself. Part of her wanted to push Johnny away and run up to her room and ball like a baby. But the other part of her wanted to rest within Johnny for a while longer, and she nearly fell into that part of her, but instead slowly weaselled her way out from his arms and walked back into the living room where her babies were still laying on the floor by themselves. She walked over to them and laid them side-by-side. "Apparently mommy is the cry-baby." She said, and looked up to find Johnny standing in the walkway, and stood. "I'm going to go upstairs for a second." She said. "I'll be back." and walked towards the stairs, up to the bathroom where she washed her face, and stared at her reflection.

* * *

One-by-one, Johnny fed the babies, burping them, and changing their bibs when they spit up. He had planned on playing with both of them, but then Johnathan began to appear sleepy, so he lifted him up and placed him in his crib to let him sleep. "Well, I guess it's just you and me again, Justina." He said as he stood with the baby in his arms.

Justice had been gone for a while, and Johnny wondered if she was okay. She had seemed to be very emotional lately. Yet so distant. She had always been the type that held in her emotions. So trying to figure it out would be pointless on his part. But one thing he did know was that she obviously regretted what had happened in middle school. And as he thought about it, it had partially been his fault. He had pumped her up to it.

Could he really blame himself for her grief? Sorrow?

He slowly danced, not really a dance, but really slow movements, across a small portion of the room as he held Justina. Talking to her softly, some about his emotions, life, Justice. "You're a girl, Justina." He said. "Tell me what you're mother could possibly be thinking." Then he laughed. Like a 2 month old could really tell him that. But by the sudden movement of her lips, it was as if she was trying to tell him something. He chuckled, and kissed her cheek.

Justice walked in then, trying to hold a gentle expression. "Where's Johnathan?" She asked, calmly.

"Crib." Johnny said, gesturing with one movement.

Justice nodded and walked over to the crib. "He sleeps a lot." she said, touching the baby's cheek. "I wonder if that's normal." She leaned back up. "I'll have to ask my mom about it." she said, more to herself then to Johnny. Then she looked at him and smiled. "I'm going out for a bit. You think you could handle Justina?"

"Sure." He said, and she started to walk away but then turned back. "Thanks for feeding them." she said and left.

As she left the house, Justice found Eli working on his car in the garage.

"A hearse? Really, Eli? That's not depressing at all."

He grinned. "Oh, of course not." he said and wiped the rag in his hand across the side of the front of the car. The hood was popped open. There was a silence until Eli spoke up. He observed his sister closely. "You look like you've been crying." he said. Dang! She hadn't done a very good job at calming herself, apparently. "Jobro hasn't done anything to upset you, has he?"

Justice shook her head. "No." she said. "I'm fine." she sighed. "What's the deal with your dad?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did all of this happen without me knowing?" she said. "My mom and dad getting a divorce and yours and mom getting married."

"They're not married." he said. "Wedding's in a few weeks."

"You know what I mean."

"Well," he began. "When you went on your "I'm-gonna-be-a-total-bitch" rampage. Mom and your dad began to blame each other, saying they were the cause of your actions. Mom blaming your dad for being an alcoholic. Your dad blaming mom for her love of sex. Blah blah blah. Divorce. Mom and my dad talked, hit-it. And then BAM! Will you marry me, Marley? Yes, of course. Bada-bing-bada-bam, Planned wedding!"

Justice just shook her head. "So it was my fault. All of it. Because of me, my parents got a divorce."

"Hey, but look on the bright side, you now have three parents. That means more birthday and Christmas presents!"

"That's not a bright side." she mumbled.

Eli stared at her. "You're so down. Geez! You're making me depressed now." he said. "What happened to the fun-loving sis I used to know?"

"She died along with her dignity."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Wow, you're so annoying."

"Thanks, bro." she said sarcastically. "That makes me feel oh-so much better."

Eli smirked, and walked around to close the hood of his car. "Hey. You wanna take a ride?"

Justice looked at him, contemplated and then smiled. "Sure." She said and they climbed into the car.

Justice breathed a sigh of relief as they rode. "I never realized how much I missed this place." she said. "It hasn't changed much."

"You've barely been gone a month, what did you expect? Everything burned down and turned to a desert?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

It was so relaxing to be out of the house. Away from drama and sadness. Fear and emotion. But that soon turned into disgust when she noticed two people standing in front of a house making out. "That is so disgusting." she said as she watched the sight, in grotesque.

"Dude, I know." Eli agreed.

Justice shook her head. As they passed the two, they released one another and Justice screamed for Eli to come to a stop! He slammed on the breaks quickly and they both nearly went flying out the windshield, due to the lack of wearing seatbelts. "What the hell, Justice?" Eli exclaimed. "What are you staring at?" he asked, Justice staring back at the couple. She was nearly speechless until she found her voice. "That's my dad!"

* * *

**Ha-ha made you look! Now go back and read the chapter if you haven't already. XD**


	26. Chapter 25: Just Drive

Chapter 25

They stood there for a bit, talking. Her giggling, dressed in a tight too-short red dress, red heels to match and long blonde hair. Justice frowned. She continued to watch as the woman began to lead her father towards the door, once they were inside, Justice turned around and flopped down in the seat. Eli did the same, although more gently, and turned to his sister. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

Justice shook her head. "I'm thinking that…I'm to blame."

Eli smirked. "Yep, it's your fault." he said. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked.

There was a silence until Justice finally said, "Just drive."

* * *

Caring for babies was harder than Johnny had thought. What with the constant diaper changes, whining, crying, feedings, and occasional puking. It was utterly disgusting, and he would never want to go through it alone. And the thought of all the women out there that were single mothers, or even the men who were single fathers. It made him think that, as long as he could, he would help take care of his babies. No matter how hard it was…and boy it was tiresome.

Johnathan had woken from his sleep, his skin had felt a bit warm, but Johnny thought nothing of it, considering it was rather warm in the home, which he decided to turn the AC on (which with Justice's mom would probably be pissed knowing he had touched it) but hell, his baby was feeling warm and needed a bit of cooling off, so she could suck it! (ha-ha, okay, I just had to throw that in there)

He sat them in their carriers and turned on cartoons, then left to use the bathroom. He contemplated on whether or not he should take a quick shower, considering taking care of the twins had caused him to break into a sweat, but decided it would not be best to leave them alone in the living room. So, washing his hands, he walked back out and down the stairs. As he came to the bottom he found them both staring "hypnotized" to the TV. Sighing to himself, he flopped down on the couch and closed his eyes. Who would have thought two 2-month-olds could wear someone out?

As he was lying on the couch, the front door opened and in walked Justice. He didn't say a word as she walked quickly through the living room to the stairs. Behind her was her brother Eli, who stopped in the entrance to the living room and stared at Johnny. Johnny just stared back at him. "What's wrong with her?" He asked, after a moment.

Eli shook his head and walked back out the front door. Johnny rolled his eyes and got up, walking towards the stairs. Usually he would have just sat there, but this time he thought it would be better if he actually tried to communicate with Justice. Just being quiet wasn't going to help anything. As he made it to the top he found a sound coming from their shared bathroom. He knocked on it lightly. He suddenly heard everything go quiet. "Uhm, I'll be out in a minute," She called, trying to sound alright, but Johnny knew she had been crying.

"It's me." he said.

"Yeah, give me a minute."

He thought for a second before saying, "Talk to me."

There was a silence before she replied, "About what?"

"Everything."

There was another silence until he heard the faucet water running and then it shut off and Justice opened the door. Her eyes had a tint of red to them but it looked as if she had wet her face to hide the fact that she had been, indeed, crying. She blinked a couple of times. Johnny turned and walked back into the hall. Justice turned off the light and followed him. "So, you want to talk about everything?" she said, nearly choking on her words. There was a silence. "Well, exactly what do you want me to say?"

Johnny stared hard into her eyes, as if he was looking into her soul. "Are you okay?" He asked. And even though he said it in a casual way, Justice could hear and feel there was a deeper meaning to it.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." she said.

He reached out and gripped her shoulders. "No. I mean, are you really okay?"

There was a hard silence. "Yeah. As okay as I'll ever be, I guess." she said.

"What's hurting you, Justice?"

She was shocked by the question, gasping, her breath catching in her throat. She stared, surprised, into his eyes. There was so much that was hurting her, where would she begin, honestly? From her parents, to her school life, to her relationship with Johnny. What was there that she could really begin with. Johnny's hands dropped from her shoulders. "I don't know where to start." she said.

"How about with me."

Her eyes widened again. Her heart beginning to pound hard against her chest. "With you?"

Johnny nodded. "Tell me the complications that you have with me." he said. "Lets talk about what's really going on between us, because I don't know about you, but I'm a bit confused."

Justice closed her hanging-open mouth and blinked herself back from shock and nodded gently. "Okay." she said. "Let's talk about us." That's when she heard her mother coming in the front door, talking and laughing loudly. "But not right now." she said and began to walk towards the stairs. Johnny sighed and followed slowly behind her.

"Oh my! Now why are these babies down here by themselves." Justice heard her mother say as she reached the bottom of the stairs. She was about to hurry to the twins when she saw who was standing next to her…

"Hello." the man said, a hand out.

"Oh," she said, taking his hand. "Hi."

"Justice," her mother began. "This is Mr. Bhandari." she said. "He and his family will be joining us for dinner tonight."


	27. Chapter 26: A Memory Kiss

Chapter 26

"Great." Johnny mumbled as he stood next to Justice in front of the bathroom mirror getting ready for dinner. "This won't be awkward at all." he breathed exasperatedly.

"I know." Justice agreed. "It's just great. The one thing we were trying to avoid. Being seen with Bhandari. She will have a whole lot to tell when school starts up again."

"Yep." Johnny said and then dropped his hands. "Ready?"

Justice shook her head. "Nope." and led Johnny out of the bathroom. Before leaving down the stairs, Justice checked on her babies, to make sure they were still asleep.

As they made it down the stairs, they found everyone already seated at the table. At the head of the table was Mr. Goldsworthy (of course) then going clockwise; Justice's mom (currently known as, Mrs. Goldsworthy), Eli, then two empty seats. On the other side from Mr. Goldsworthy, was; Mr. Bhandari, Mrs. Bhandari, Alli and then…

Justice's breath caught in her throat. "Sav?" she gasped barely audible, and instantly everyone's head turned to them. She smiled awkwardly and led Johnny to the table, where she sat next to Eli across from Alli. Johnny next to her, across from Sav.

"It's nice of you two to join us." Mrs. Goldsworthy said, then they all said grace, and dug in, the adults continuing in their previous conversation.

"Hello Justice. Johnny." Alli addressed.

They looked up at her. "Hello, Alli." Justice said, Johnny said nothing. Sav eyed Johnny suspiciously.

"What are you doing here, Johnny?" Alli asked, staring at him with her big dark brown eyes.

He looked up from his food, glanced at Sav, then back at Alli. "I don't think it's any of your business."

A frown flashed her faces, but subsided quickly. And she smirked to herself as she ate.

Sav looked at Justice. She knew he was staring at her, but she was trying to will herself from looking back at him. But sadly her curious eyes turned from her plate to meet the handsome face. He smiled at her gently. "How are you, Justice?" he asked. Her eyes flitted, and she shifted in her seat.

"Fine." she said.

"You look uncomfortable."

"Uhm." she laughed awkwardly. "No, just surprised."

"Why?"

"Well," she began. "I didn't expect you…or Alli…or your whole family to be here."

Sav, chuckled softly. "Neither did I." he said. "but when dad went out today, he said he saw your mom and they began to talk, and since they haven't seen each other in some time, she decided to have us all for dinner."

Great. Justice thought. This was definitely going to be for one, a long dinner, and for two, Alli was going to have a lot to tell come Monday morning in two weeks. Her eyes flitted to Alli then back to Sav. "Do you go to Degrassi?" she asked.

He looked up at her, from his plate, and smiled again. "I will be going back, come the end of Spring Break." he said. "What about you?"

"Justice's been there for nearly three weeks now." Alli spoke up before Justice could say anything, but nodded.

"Ah." he said. "How do you like it?"

"Well," Justice said. "It's, uhm, an interesting place."

"Ah. So you like it there?"

Justice nodded unsurely. "Sure, you could say."

"Good. Good. Then we'll be seeing a lot of one another."

Justice nodded. "I, uh, I hope so." She said, and as his face turned back to his plate, Justice thought back to him in school. They had not known one another until a few months before Lakehurst burned down. Which meant, he had never known of her rebellion or loss of friends. She wondered if he had heard of it. About what had happened? Would she tell him if he hadn't? No.

Sav looked back up at her. "Do you even truly remember me, Justice?" he asked, that friendly smile still plastered on his face.

Justice nodded. "Yeah, of course I do." she said, and tried to think of something that would prove she did. And without thinking, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "We were arranged to be married." and then everything went quiet, even the adults who had been off in their own conversation stopped to look at Justice, who instantly slapped a hand over her mouth. Her eyes completely widened. She looked at Sav, whose face had completely fallen, Alli's whose was a semi-smirk and Johnny whose eyes were wide. "May I be excused?" Sav said, and without being given permission, he left the table to the front door where he walked outside. Justice wasn't sure what she was supposed to do then, but knew that she did not want to be in the room any longer and quickly excused herself from the table and quickly walked to the front door.

"Sav?" she called after she had closed the door behind her. "Sav. Can I talk to you?" she called, and instantly found him standing against the garage door. "Sav," she said, approaching him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she stopped. Geez! Why does everything that comes out of my mouth have to be so stupid! She wanted to hit herself in the head. Gawh! She sighed. "Are you okay, Sav?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine Justice." he said. "Just go back inside and eat. I'll be in in a sec."

Justice didn't move. "I didn't mean to bring that up." she said.

"It's okay."

"It was the only thing that came to mind when you asked me if I remembered you."

"I know."

"Because when my parents told me about it, I told them I didn't like you in that way. Because I didn't. Not then. You were so goody-goody and kind of nerdy and I was more into the bad-boy type-"

"Like Johnny."

Justice stopped. "Yes." she said. "Like Johnny. Because I was a nerd."

Sav stared her hard in her eyes, the lack of sunlight caused his to be shadowed. "What is it that you really liked about Johnny?" he said.

Justice was silent for a second, before replying. "He was so different." she said. "Mysterious. He was a challenge. Like you have to figure him out. Whereas you…you're sweet and gentle and easier to figure out."

"So that's it, huh?" he said. "All girls like a stranger?"

"What?"

"Even my little sister went after him." he said. "He influenced her with this off behaviour."

Justice wanted to say, 'Your sister's always been a manipulative seducer' but instead said, "He didn't cause her to be like…she is. Maybe she was like me, she wanted to break out of her shell."

"And is that what you did, Justice?" he said. "So you broke me to break out of your shell?"

Justice frowned. "No. I wasn't attracted to you then."

He took a step closer. "Are you attracted to me now, Justice?"

"What?"

"I said, are you attracted to me now?" He was now barely an inch away from her and she could feel the heat of his breath as he talked. And when she thought about it, she was kind of attracted to him. He had really grown. He was toned, he had grown into his long lanky limbs and he had grown out his black hair which was so silky black, she just wanted to run her fingers through it.

"I…I don't know, Sav." she said, and then he grabbed her around the waist.

"Maybe this will help you with your answer." he said, and united their lips.


	28. Chapter 27: I Understand

Chapter 27

Justice really fell into the kiss. The touch of his lips, warming her soul. His arm held her tight to him. He still held her close when they released, both their breathing uneven. Justice couldn't even find her voice to speak. He definitely wasn't the nerdy guy she new back almost a year ago. He smiled against the dark night, and so badly Justice wanted him to kiss her again, but instead he released her and she stepped back. She blinked for a second, but before either one of them could speak they heard whispering and they looked over at the door to find Eli and Alli standing outside of the door staring at them with smirks on their faces.

"Well, I see you two are okay." Eli said. He had always liked Sav. He was like a brother to him. They knew one another before Justice and Sav had ever met.

"Yeah. I feel love in the air." Alli agreed. Perfect.

Justice smiled, embarrassed and walked towards them to the door, she nudged Eli and walked into the house. The adults didn't even turn to them as they all settled back into their seats. Sav and Justice kept giving each other eyes, but every time Sav would look at her, Justice would giggle and look away. Johnny was confused. Why are they acting so strangely? Alli nudged his foot under the table and he looked up at her. She pointed to Sav and Justice with her eyes then made a kissing gesture. At first Johnny didn't catch on until Alli mouthed;

"Sav and Justice, kiss."

Then he knew and went into think mode. Why would Justice kiss Sav? Did she really kiss Sav, or was Alli just trying to cause trouble. He decided he'd ask Justice about it later. Alli was always up for making trouble between him and Justice, lately.

He looked at Justice, who was talking quietly to her brother and the adults who were laughing amongst themselves, barely even notices the kids were still there. He sighed and turned back to his plate.

Justice looked at Alli. She was aware of what she had done, but she wasn't going to cause a scene. So she turned back to her brother, afraid to look at Sav. Why had she let him kiss her? Why hadn't she stopped him before he did? Why had she flirted after? She had completely given him the wrong idea. She had too much to deal with, what with two babies, and relationship madness. She didn't need to add more to the equation. Seriously.

The dinner seemed to take forever to finish. When everyone had finished eating, Justice volunteered to rid of the plates, Alli's mom suggested she do so as well. Justice tried to stay serene as she carried the plates and placed them in the sink. Alli walked in behind her and smirked. "So, Justice. Why is Johnny here?" she asked. "He wouldn't come out this far just to visit, would he?"

Justice turned, took the plates from her and set them in the sink. "You wouldn't either." she said.

Alli chuckled. "I'm here on important business."

"And what is that, Alli." Justice sighed, turning around to lean against the sink.

"It's Spring Break. Not like we're going to just stay in Toronto and not explore the world of the U.S."

"And you couldn't have chosen any other place than Kettle Falls, Washington?"

Alli only smiled.

"Let me guess. It was your idea."

"Yep. Isn't this great! I thought it would be cool if we could spend Spring Break together, hanging out, you know?"

Justice glared and shook her head. "Yes, so great. What are you up to, Alli?"

"Why do I have to be up to something, Justice?" she said. "Geez! I thought it would be fun for my brother to see his former fiancé."

Justice rolled her eyes. Alli chuckled. "So, why was it again that you and Sav's marriage arrangement was cancelled?"

"Different views."

"On what, exactly?"

"Religion, Alli. You should know this already, since apparently you're Sav's sister." How could I have not recognized her before?

"Yeah, but most of it has, fluttered my memory."

Justice sighed. "My mom is Muslim, and my dad faked it to be with my mom when they were younger." she rolled her eyes. "Then they had me and when I went to Lakehurst about a year ago my parents met your parents, my mom agreed on the marriage thing but my dad didn't and that's when everything came out that my dad really wasn't Muslim, but Christian." she sighed. "So the whole thing was off." She paused, and then mumbled to herself, "and I didn't have feelings for him then."

"What was that?' Alli said.

Justice's looked up. "Never mind." She turned back to the sink. "Get the cups." she said as she began to scrub the dishes. There was a dish washer right next to her, but she hated those things. They never got the grime completely off. Alli turned on her heels and walked back out to the dining hall, she was just about to grab the cups when she got an idea. Smiling smugly to herself, she whispered something into Sav's ear, he nodded and instantly got up to walk into the kitchen, then she went to Johnny and told him she needed badly to talk to her. He was hesitant at first, but then followed her out the front door.

Justice was startled when she felt a presence enter the room. She turned around to find her chest pressed up against Sav's. She chuckled and pushed him back. "Uhm, hello Sav." she said, leaning away from him. "Uhm. I really need to talk to you."

"Ah, Alli said you did."

Justice frowned in confusion. What? "Uhm. Okay, yeah, I think I gave you the wrong idea earlier."

"No. I think I got it loud and clear."

"No, I don't think you did, Sav." she said. "I don't have room in my life for, uh, _love_ right now. It's complicated."

"That's okay." he said. "I get it." a grin formed his lips and he leaned in towards Justice, trying to kiss her but she pushed him away.

"This is what I meant." she said. "We can't do this."

"And why not?" he asked. Pause. "You don't like me do you?"

"I do, just-"

"Not like DiMarco." he nodded, disappointment in his expression. "I get it." he began to back away.

"No. You don't, Sav." she said, grabbing his arm and pulled him back, stopping him from turning and walking out. She sighed. Goodness! How can one kiss cause so much confusion? "It's not the fact that I like you in that way. Or any other way. It's just that…things are really just…I have a lot to think about. My mind is at a rush and about to overflow and I just don't need complications."

He smiled. "Okay, then, Justice." he said, and kissed her cheek. "I understand." and left the kitchen. Somehow it didn't seem to Justice that he did.


	29. Chapter 28: Let It All Out

Chapter 28

When she finished with the dishes, Justice decided she would throw out the garbage. She decided to go through the garage and carried it to the dumpster. As she came back, she found a smudge moving on the side of the garage. As she got closer she found it to be two smudges. No, two people. And they were…Justice's mouth dropped as she watched the sight. She was all over him, but he wasn't resisting. She clenched her jaws in an instant and walked back into the house. She was the better person not to cause a scene. She said good night to everyone, before going off to bed. First she showered, which was a rush because she heard the babies beginning to cry then whine then scream, and she did her best to hurry up.

By the time she was out of the bathroom and had reached the nursery, Mrs. Goldsworthy was holding one of the babies and Eli was staring down into the crib, talking to the other, trying to calm him/her. He had never been the baby type, but he had a soft spot. She smiled as she entered the room, nearly breathless. Her mom looked up at her. "If you had heard them crying sweetie, why didn't you come in here."

"I didn't hear them until I was halfway done showering." Justice said.

"Oh. Okay." she said. "Where's Johnny?"

Justice shrugged, her smile completely fallen. "I could care less where he is."

Mrs. Goldsworthy grinned. "Neither could I." then she took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to go see the Bhandari(s) out." she said, handing Justice the baby, which turned out to be Justina (she was a super cry baby), and left the room.

"Mom's annoyed at this." Eli suddenly spoke up, leaning away from the crib.

"What?"

"Having to have raised these two."

"Really? Well how come she seemed so protective?"

"So that you would want them even more and take on the full responsibility." he said. "Reverse psychology." he patted her shoulder and left the room. Justice frowned. Could her mom truly have had been putting on an act?

Kissing Johnny again felt so great! Especially since she knew Justice had just seen it. She would have Johnny back around her finger in no time. But wait! Why was he pulling away? "Johnny?" she said.

"You're dad's calling you." he said, looking away.

"Just one more kiss, Johnny." she said, but he turned away.

"Go."

"Fine." she said. "Bye, Johnny." and walked away. He sighed, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

When he was sure they had gone, he turned from the corner and walked back into the house, straight up to the second floor so that he could shower. As he was walking to the bathroom, he heard Justice in her room and stood in the doorway. She was sitting on the bed with both babies lying side-by-side on her bed.

He knocked lightly. She looked up slowly, the smile that she had held for the babies still plastered on her face. She didn't say anything as she turned back to the babies. "Hey." he said, as he slowly entered the room.

She waved up at him but didn't dwell on his presence.

"When did they wake up?" he asked.

"Not long ago." she said simply, kissing their cheeks.

Johnny breathed through his teeth. "Uh. Okay. Uhm…do you need me to get anything?"

"Nope."

"You need help?"

"Nope."

Awkward silence until Justice spoke again. "But could you throw these away for me?" she asked, tossing him two dirty diapers.

"Uh, sure." he said, catching them and left the room. I might as well shower. He thought.

Justice's smile slowly began to fall as she thought over what she had witnessed from him. How could he kiss Alli knowing how devious she was? Was he really that gullible as to fall into lust? He couldn't be that dumb. And after all he and Justice had been through, why would he go back-or be thinking about- another girl? And it wasn't even the fact that she was jealous (which she wasn't) but the fact that he would really try to add more complications to this whole thing. Or was it just her that felt that way?

For instance, she had not meant for the kiss between her and Sav to happen. He whipped that one out of the bag on his own, she had just gone to see if he was okay, which apparently by the passion of the kiss, he was more than okay. I hope he's not thinking the wrong thing. Justice thought. Gawh! Maybe I should just cut myself off from the outside world. Would that cause less complications?

Johnathan spit up, and the smile returned to Justice's lips as she chuckled, quickly cleaning it up. "I love you, two." she said. "I love you Johnnie and I love you Justie." she smiled, kissing both their pudgy cheeks.

"Are they sleeping in here tonight?"

Justice looked up to find Eli standing in the doorway. She smiled lightly. "Yep." she said.

There was a silence, until Eli slowly entered the room more. "Are you okay, Justice?" he asked.

There was another silence, as Justice contemplated. Then she bit her lip and looked back up at him. "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Sure." he said, and closed the door behind him before he stood at the end of the bed.

Justice didn't know where to start, or how to begin. Since they were really young, Justice and Eli had always told each other everything. He had always been so easy to talk to, so this couldn't be hard. Plus she needed someone to confide in that she could definitely trust. "I need you to pinkie promise me that you won't repeat anything said here." she said, holding out her pinkie.

Eli gripped hers with his. "Promise."

Justice leaned back and sighed. She smiled. "Where to begin…" after a calming pause, Justice began to slowly explain what came to mind, but then suddenly a rush came over her and everything fell out, from the first day at Degrassi to that night; leaving out the make-out session with Peter and small details like that that little brothers don't need to know, but other than that, it was all out.

Eli took in a deep breath and released a heavy sigh. So much at once can really tire someone out. "Woo. Uhm. I'll be right back." he said and left the room, only to come back with a glass of water. He took a sip and set it on the dresser. "Okay," he said. "Anything else?"

Justice shook her head. "Nope." she said and sighed. "But I feel a whole wash of relief." she smiled. "Thank you for listening Eli." she leaned over to hug him but he raised a brow. She sat back. "Fine." and held out her hand to shake his. He smiled and shook her hand and stood.

"Well, if that's all I'm needed for, then I'll be on my way."

"Okay, talk to ya later, Eli. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, sis." he said, walking through the door and then turned back, "Oh and by the way. I always liked Sav better. Go with him, or that Peter guy. They'd be good for you. And watch out for Alli." and he was gone.

Justice smiled and shook her head. Peter or Sav? Ha-Ha. Why Peter or Sav?

Then a thought hit her and she reached over to retrieve her phone that had been charging since they arrived. She hadn't thought to unplug it. Unplugging it, she flipped it open to find three texts.

The first was from, Riley;

_Hey! How's it going? How's Washington?_

It was from the day before. She quickly replied; _Awesome! Kind of complicated. R u going anywhere special?_

Then she went on to her next text, it was from Peter;

_Hi! How was your flight?_

It was also from the day before but there was a new one that was sent a couple hours prior that read; _Guess what I just found out. My dad's getting married. And guess who's stuck babysitting Petra for a whole week? Yeah me. How's life without kids?_

Justice bit her lip and looked down at her babies. I don't remember. She replied in her mind. But texted back; _Not so different. Did you have plans this week?_

As she was about to close her phone she received a text from Riley; _You take forever to reply, cuz. Haha. And I'm going to a football camp on the outskirts of Toronto. Gonna be there until Friday. Sux we can't bring cell phones._

Justice replied; _Awe! So I won't be able to talk to you for a whole week!_

Riley; _Yeah. But only from Monday to Friday. I'll text you as soon as I get back. Promise!_

Justice; _Yay!_

Riley; _Haha. Well I know you're 3 hours behind us, and it's late here so Imma head to bed. Nite._

Justice; _Nite._

As she closed her phone she got a text from Peter; _Well, I had a gig planned for Wednesday but it was cancelled and I have work at The Dot. But then again…_

Justice; _So technically you are free to watch her?_

Peter; _Unfortunately._

Justice; _Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wish I was there to help you._

Maybe we could have a play date. She thought. My kids and your sister.

It took him a moment to reply; _Me too, Justice. But sadly you're so far away, or I would come and get you and drag you back here. Lol : )_

Justice laughed aloud and replied; _Kidnap me if you will. I surrender._

They continued to text back and forth until Justice fell asleep with her phone in her hand.

When she woke she had a text from Peter, it read; _I love you Justice._

_And her babies were gone!_


	30. Chapter 29: Not Funny

**Sorry it's so late, sorry it's so short!**

**School has bee utterly and completely ridiculous and I haven't been able to write on the story any further than these few 600 words. Also BLEH we have testing this week WUP_DEE_DOO for me, right? Wrong.**

**Anyway, sorry for the sour mood. I'll try to be happy. *smiles* DING! Anyway hope you like this chapter. Idk if i edited it or not so sorry if there are odd mistakes!**

* * *

Chapter 29

Justice quickly got out of bed and looked around the room. They hadn't fallen off the bed. Dropping her phone on her bed she quickly left the room, and searched the upstairs then ran downstairs and found no one there! She quickly picked up the house phone and called her mother's cell. "Hello?" came her mother's too serene voice.

"Where are my babies?" she asked, in a frenzy.

"Oh calm down dear, they're with Johnny."

Justice felt a slap of confusion and a small relief. "I thought you didn't want Johnny around them?"

She chuckled. "I never said that."

"Yes you did. You said that-"

"Oh stop being so negative. Maybe you need some rest, you were up awfully late last night."

"No I wasn't."

"Get some rest, dear." her mother said and before she could respond the phone clicked off. Justice frowned, staring at the phone confused and then clicked it off and set it back on the charger. Then she ran back upstairs to get her phone and text Johnny; _Where are you?_

She waited until he replied a couple of minutes later; _Driving._

She groaned; _Where are the twins?_

Johnny; _With your mom._

Justice's eyes widened; _She said they were with you._

Johnny; _Well, they're not. What's going on?_

Justice; _I don't know!_

She got up and left the room, searching the whole bottom floor and then called her mom again. "What's going on?" she said.

Her mother laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Mom, this isn't funny. Where are they?"

"Oh, they're right here, sweetie." she laughed. "I decided to take them shopping."

"Why did you tell me they were with Johnny?"

"I was just poking a bit of fun." she said.

Tears were forming to Justice's eyes as she slumped down in the couch. "That's not funny, mom." she said, her voice nearly cracking as the rush of anxiety finally caught up to her.

Mrs. Goldsworthy continued to laugh, and Justice could hear laughter in the background as well. "Oh sweetie, grow a sense of humour. I'll be home soon and you can get your cute little rugrats." she said. "Love you." and hung up. Justice clicked off the phone and placed it on the charger as tears rushed from her eyes and she wept into her hands.

Suddenly Eli walked through the door. "Oh, hey! Mom went to the mall with…" then he stopped, realizing that she was crying. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Justice shook her head. "Nothing. I-I'm fine." she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I can tell that." he said sarcastically, causing Justice to release an emotionless laugh.

"Mom is becoming so cruel." she said. "For the past thirty minutes I have been running around the house looking for Johnnie and Justie and I called mom to ask her where they were and she said with Johnny and then I text him and he said they were with my mom and then I called her again and she said she was only joking." she babbled on. "That's not funny!"

Eli felt a bit uncomfortable. "Yeah." he said. "I wish I would have come in a bit earlier. It would have saved you the energy…and the tears."

Justice sniffled and tried to control herself. "I'm going to go clean up." she said and walked upstairs to shower and change into a pair of jeans, and a T-shirt.


	31. Chapter 30: You're Not To Blame

**YAY! I was finally able to update after about, what, TWO MONTHS OMGOSH so sorry to keep you guys waiting school has been busy and it still is (hopefully after the holidays my 2nd semester schedule won't be as hectic) so anyway, sorry it's so short, but I just really wanted to finish up this chapter since the beginning part of it was already written and it needed to be finished. Anyway...**

**I am finally able to say again...read on...**

* * *

Chapter 30

Justice ate in silence. Mr. A shifted in his seat, feeling the tension. He had decided to take his daughter out to eat after she had told him about what happened earlier. "So," he began, hoping to break the hard silence. "how are you enjoying your sandwich?"

"Great, thank you." she said quickly.

Silence.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine."

Silence.

Mr. A sighed. "Justice..."

"Hm?"

"I was thinking..."

"'Bout what?"

"Well, I-"

"Would you care for anything else?" He was suddenly interrupted by the waitress.

"No, thank you." he said. She smiled, nodded and walked away. He looked at his daughter and was about to say something to her when she excused herself to the bathroom.

To Justice's surprise there was no on in there, which she preferred. She took a breather. She didn't want to be there anymore. Not the restaurant, but her mother's home. She was ready to leave, it had only been three nights and already she was sick of it. It's kind of sad, actually, only three days and all filled with drama. Why can't she ever go to a place with no drama at all? Why did drama have to ride on her back?

Her phone suddenly rang in her pocket, startling her. Her heart raced as she pulled it out; text from an unknown number.

_Hey Justice, it's Sav. You're probably wondering how I got your number, well I asked Eli. Uhm, I was thinking about last night, and I would really like to see you again. Would you like to meet with me for lunch?_

Justice rolled her eyes. Getting involved with Sav at a time like this would be completely bad and only add to the complications of her life. She was more than reluctant to text back, but replied anyway; _This afternoon's not a good time. I'm sorry._

His text came instantly; _That's fine. How about tonight, then!_

She sighed; _No, not tonight._

She really did not want to have this conversation with Sav and turned her phone off for the rest of the time she was out with her dad.

It was rather silent as they were driving home, until Justice began to think about what she saw the other night while out with Eli. She wanted to bring it up to her dad but thought it would probably be better to lead up to it. "Why weren't you at dinner last night?" she asked.

He glimpsed at her for a split second, but turned his eyes back on the road. "I went out to eat." he said.

"Because it would be awkward to have dinner with mom and her new husband?"

Pause. "Yep."

There was a silence as Justice contemplated on what to say next. "Do you have a girlfriend, dad?" she asked.

"Why would you ask that, sweetheart?"

"Because I was out with Eli and...uhm...I-we saw you, uhm, kissing some lady." Wow that's so awkward to say around your parent.

There was a silence before Mr. A sighed and decided he might as well confess, the cat was already out of the bag. "Yes, sweetie. The lady you saw me with is the lady I went out with last night and she is also my girlfriend."

Well, what could she expect? Her mother had someone, it seemed only fair that her father found love as well. He had to be heartbroken after what her mother put him through and after taking a moment to think about it, Justice really realized how much her mother had to have hurt her father. First with cheating on him with his high school best friend Mr. Goldsworthy (and it had to have been numerous times because she became pregnant) and still Justice's father stayed with her. Then also with the fact that he allowed her to take charge and command over the family and he even raised Eli as his own without treating him any different than Justice even though he knew Eli wasn't his.

"I'm sorry." she said. Why she said it? She didn't even know, but she felt she had to say something.

Mr. A glanced at his daughter with an odd look. "For what, Justice?"

There was a pause before she spoke the single word; "Mom."

The atmosphere of the car seemed to change, and Justice felt it, but she didn't necessarily regret saying it, because she felt it needed to be out. Mr. A gave his daughter slow glances as he slowly came to a halt at a stop light. He looked at his daughter, "Why wold you apologize for your mother?"

"Because I now have realized how much she has hurt you." she said. "Her cheating on you, having a kid by another guy, divorcing you for that same guy who was your best friend in high school...I'm sorry, dad."

There was a long pause as Mr. A slowly looked back over the dashboard. "Whatever pain your mother has caused me in the past has nothing to do with you, Justice." he said. "It is between me and her. You are not to blame and you do not have to apologize."

"What was the reason for mom sending me to Toronto?"

"She didn't want to send you, necessarily, Justice. In fact, your mother wanted to get rid of me but the only true way to do this without hurting you...right away...was to pretend that you needed to be sent away when in truth she wanted to live a happy life with just you, Eli and Steve..." (Steve-Mr. Goldsworthy) "...but I wouldn't let your mother send me away. You're my daughter. I helped make you and I wasn't going to let anyone take you away from me."

* * *

**Okay, so not a lot happened in this chapter, but as I said, I just wanted to finish the rest of the already written portion. Anyway, hopefully I'll get back into my writing mojo and I can finish this story (at which I was hoping to finish before Christmas but I guess that won't happen)**

**I don't want it to be too much longer but there's so much I want to add. Anyway, I'll try to get on a roll of updating.**

**Also, just give me a bit of time to start back on the Jalli story, need to read over it and what not like I did with this story. Anyway, thanks for your patients and I hope none of you have already given up on me with this story...anyway...**

**...chapter 31 coming soon...**


	32. Chapter 31: He's Not Breathing

Chapter 31

Shutting off the facet, Justice walked back into the living room and picked Jonathan up out of his bassinet. "Baths are

ready." she told Johnny who was just finishing undressing Justina. Holding Jonathan close to her, Justice carried him into

the kitchen. Removing his diaper, she set it on the counter and placed him in the baby bath that was in the right sink.

Johnny was next to her in seconds, placing Justina in her bath on the left. "Throw these away, please." Justice said, handing

him the diapers and smiled down at the two babies. "I'll bathe Justina and you bathe Jonathan.'

"Okay." Johnny said, now at her side.

It was mostly silent as they gave the two a bath. Justina was a bit rowdy, crying and wailing her arms in ever which

direction, causing giving her a bath to be very difficult.

Not a word was spoken during the whole thing.

Justice breathed a sigh of relief as she had Justina finally dressed and fell into the couch, holding her on her lap.

It took Johnny a bit longer to dress Jonathan, but when he did, he walked back into the living room.

"You wouldn't mind watching both of them by yourself for a while, would you?" Johnny asked, not giving eye contact.

"Sure. Why?" she asked.

He laid Johnathan by her on the couch. "I just gotta do something." he said and left the living room. Then the sound

of the front door opening and closing.

Something to do? In Washington? Where he didn't know anyone.

Justice sighed and rolled her eyes. He was probably going out to see-

"Alli Bhandari is such a sweet girl."

Justice looked up to find her mother walking into the house with Mr. Goldsworthy on her tail.

"She is." he agreed closing the door with his foot. "And her brother; Sav, is it? He's a fine young man. He'd be a

perfect guy for Justice."

Justice's mother paused in the doorway. "Oh, hey, Justice." she said walking towards the stairs.

"Hey." Justice mumbled, poking at Jonathan's nose.

Justice's mother continued to laugh and talk with Mr. Goldsworty as they made their way up the stairs. Justina was

beginning to grow cranky and started to cry in Justice's arms.

No matter how hard Justice tried to calm the wailing baby, she just wouldn't stop. Justice knew it was because

Justina wanted her father. But Johnny was much more interested in something-or someone-else.

The frantic crying that Justina was making caused Jonathan too begin to cry, but his cry was weird, it was more like

a heave than a cry. Justice stared at him oddly. Something was wrong. Maybe he was coming down with a cold or something. It wasn't cold out, but maybe there was something going around.

She caught the sound of the front door opening again and in walked her father. "Hey, Justice." he said. "Where's

Johnny?"

"Out." she said, trying to calm the twins.

"Out?" her father said. "He's not here to help you? Well where the hell did he go?"

Justice shrugged. "I don't know." she said and then looked up at her father. "Do you know any way to calm a baby?"

"Well, let me see here." he said, taking Justina from her arms and slowly the baby stopped crying.

"Maybe she just doesn't like me." Justice said sadly.

"Oh, it's not that she doesn't like you." he said. "she's probably just a daddy's girl."

"I kinda figured that." Justice lifted Jonathan into her arms, and he fell into her shoulder, falling asleep almost

instantly. She frowned. He had been acting really oddly lately, and it was beginning to worry her. He slept a lot, and the

way he was breathing was really odd.

"Do you want a break?"

Justice looked up at her father, then away. "No." she said. "I think I should be with them more." she glimpsed up at

him and smiled. "But if you want to stay and help, that would be much appreciated."

"Tell you what, let me go up and shower; put on some fresh clothes and whatnot, and we can spend some father-daughter time together, okay? Maybe watch some TV and talk."

"That would be awesome." Justice said. Standing, she took Justina from her father and began to walk with them while she waited on her dad to come back.

It felt nice to have her father's help. They were finally able to spend some nice father-daughter time together without

awkwardness, a change in conversation, or interruption. It was perfect fun, with laughter, and jokes, but it never turned to

the back memories; this was one time that Justice did not allow sad memories to bring up sad questions to ask her father

like she usually did. Even when Justice's mother and Mr. Goldsworthy came back downstairs to let known they were going out for an early dinner, that did not even bother them. Justice did not even notice how long Johnny had been gone. Her mind was on nothing but her father and the twins.

Her father tucked in early, helping Justice put the babies to bed, but within an hours time, she woke to screaming,

and quickly got up to check on the babies. Justina was wailing in her bed. she lifted the baby into her arms and found it odd

that Jonathan seemed undisturbed. She quickly turned on the lights to examine Jonathan. Only to cover her mouth with her hand in shock. "Dad!" she called. "Mom! Dad! Johnny!" She screamed their names frantically as she stared down into the crib at Jonathan who's lips, cheeks, hands and temples had gone blue. He wasn't breathing.


	33. Chapter 32: Underdeveloped

**Hey guys, sorry about the FOREVER (like a year) late update, but I finally got it up. I'll try to work on it more, and come to a conclusion because I'm ready to end it. Haha. Anyway, sorry it's so short, and I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks you again, and read on...**

* * *

Chapter 32 - "Underdeveloped"

Justice sat in the waiting room of the hospital, head in her hands, and tears streaming down her face. Mr. A held his daughter close, as she cried on his shoulder. He tried to hold strong, but he wanted to break just as hard as she was now. Johnny sat next to her, staring at the floor, not moving at all. Mr. and Mrs. Goldsworthy had stayed at home to care for Justina while the rest rushed Jonathan to the hospital.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Justice sat up slowly, and as soon as she looked up, she found the doctor walking towards them. Jumping to her feet, she hurried towards him. "How's he doing, doctor?"

The doctor's expression was filled with ill emotion, which did not bring much hope to the waiting family. "I think you may want to sit down for this." he suggested.

"No, no." Justice said, wiping her face. "Please, just tell me."

The doctor sighed. "The reason why Jonathan has trouble breathing, is because one of his lungs is underdeveloped." he said. "The left one to be more precise."

Johnny, who was still sitting in the waiting room chairs, watched as Justice broke down again into her father's arms. An underdeveloped lung. He wished there was something he could do, but what could he do? Nothing. Just sit back and watch as his son suffered. He placed his head in his hands, unable to continue to watch the mother of his child crying like a child herself.

"How could this happen?" Mr. A asked the doctor.

"Well," he began. "there are a number of ways. The intake of drugs and alcohol during pregnancy could be factors, but the both of you said she did not drink or smoke during her pregnancy. So the only logical factor is because she is a teen mom." The doctor explained. "Because her body is not fully developed, Jonathan's lung was not able to fully develop. This isn't the case with every teen pregnancy, but it happens."

"Is there a way to fix it?" Justice asked.

"Either we can perform a transplant surgery, but you will have to pay for a new lung or donate your own, or you can take him home. There's a fifty-fifty chance in either case. If you take him home, the lung could just be a late develop, or it could get worse. With surgery, it's the same way." the doctor explained.

Justice looked at her father, and he looked at her. "I don't know what to do." she nearly whispered.

Mr. A stared into his daughters puffy eyes. He didn't know what to do either. "Do what your heart tells you, sweetheart."

Justice tore her eyes from her father and looked at the doctor. "I'd like to take him home." she choked out.

The doctor looked from her father and then back to her. "Okay." he said. "I'll send a nurse back out to give you the guide lines on how to care for Jonathan in his state. He's going to need extra attention, and I would advise that you keep a journal of his behavior."

When the doctor left, Justice and her father returned to their seats and moments later a nurse came out with a packet, explained everything to them, but Justice could barely pay attention to anything the nurse was saying, she just wanted them to bring out her baby so that she could go home.

. . .

Jonathan was asleep the whole ride home. Justice sat in the backseat with the baby to watch after him, and touched his hands and she knew why he had been acting so funny, why his cry sounded so odd to her. Why he slept so much. Not enough oxygen was going to his brain, so it would make him pass out. Not sleep.

When they arrived home, Justice took her time carrying Jonathan into the house and upstairs to her room. She left him in his carrier, too afraid to take him out, and set it on the floor beside her bed. Lying on her stomach on her bed, she crossed her arms and rested her chin on her arms as she watched him. Watched as his chest heaved up and down as he struggled to take every shaky breath.

She did this to her child. That's what she felt. If she had never had sex, never gotten pregnant, Jonathan wouldn't have to suffer. She knew he was suffering. And she hated herself for it. She hated herself. She felt that it was her fault for having him as a teenager. He would be a healthy little boy if she had waited until she was an adult.

But she had done it, so now she had to live with the consequences.


End file.
